Hey Arnold: A Twilight Story
by h0neybunny16
Summary: Arnold finally comes home after 7 years ... he finds himself in a diliema where all his friends including his best friend Gerald are hiding secrets ... what would happen when Arnold finds out that both Gerald and Helga are dating ... this is a different kind of Twilight except in Hey Arnold version? hope you enjoy
1. Prologue

**Hey Arnold: A Twilight Story**

 ** _Summary: Okay so basically this story is from Twilight (the movie & the books) but mostly I'm going to do a bit differently by adding a few characters in this story and its' not just a vampire or werewolf kind of thing there's more than one supernatural creature in this story if you catch my drift. I added mermaids (from H20), witches and wizards (from Harry Potter) and fairies (Winx Club) I came up with this idea for a long while which it took me awhile to come up with the perfect introduction for Arnold and his friends because of how they are all differently in high school now so basically Gerald and Helga been dating for quite some time that neither of them has no knowledge that Arnold is coming home with hidden secrets that they've been hiding for almost four years so you can say it's going to cause a lot of tension between the friends especially Gerald and Helga since Arnold has no idea that they're dating until he saw them kissing … and completely conflicted with the whole thing. Disclaimer: p.s. I don't own Hey Arnold or Twilight except the characters that I made up…_**

 **Main Characters**

 **Arnold Shortman**

 _Species *werewolf* Arnold finally comes back home in Hillwood his childhood home and was surprised that everyone that he knew changed a lot over the year and noticed some odd things along the way where most people would think he's too dense about it. Most of his friends aren't even friends anymore because of what happen years ago that neither of his friends would tell him about. He's bound to find out what really happen that brought his friends not to talk but, neither of them won't budge and very secretive with one another that whenever he made plans with them they would cancel due to 'family emergency' in the last minute that he felt really left out because of it. Along the way Arnold learns about Gerald's secret and the two best friends manage to talk out whatever that was happening. At first Arnold was in denial thinking that Gerald and Helga aren't really dating they're just messing around with him until he actually saw them kissing until he got into an argument with Gerald where words were exchange between them that cause them to not talking for a couple of days because Gerald knew how Arnold felt towards Helga despite how he never said anything he's feeling quite conflicted and angry that Gerald and Helga would betray him like that. He felt jealous but, that was until he met someone new… Mikayla where most people call her Mickey, Iggy's cousin? As his friends_

 **Gerald M. Johanssen**

 _Species *werewolf* Gerald's a student in Hillside High School that looks about 23 even though he swears he's only 17 a lot has change between the P.S. 118 gang Gerald is known to be one of the popular jocks who's in the basketball, softball and baseball team. He also became really close with Sid, Harold, Stinky, Iggy, Brainy and Lorenzo considering they're grew up together within the group. He's currently dating Helga G. Pataki since the summer before their junior year and been keeping a huge secret from her especially when he realized and learned that he *imprint* on Helga G. Pataki and has real feelings for her. Arnold his childhood best friend comes back home not knowing that the P.S. 118 gang isn't what they used to be. They stopped being friends well some of them anyway. He also learned that Helga his girlfriend been hiding a secret as he was that they got into the biggest argument starting to yell at her on how she could hide this secret from him when she got offended who argued back as he was hiding this secret form her and somehow during their argument they admitted they loved each other which left them both speechless. After they talked they managed to work things out by telling each other the truth. Along the way obstacles and hard times will be tested between their relationship especially with Arnold being back home. He knew deep down Helga was too good for him until Helga pointed out she has no desire to be with Arnold as her heart belong to Gerald which made their relationship strong as their hometown being threaten again through this difficult world they call home._

 **Helga G. Pataki**

 _Species *fairy: guardian fairy of the shining suns, moon and the stars, also the keeper of the Ring of Solorio from her mom's side of the family, who has the ability to transform into a mermaid and gained new powers—let's not forget she's a royal princess* Helga's also in a few sports team and activities like soccer, tennis, softball, basketball, dance, choir and drama arts club. Her two best friends are Phoebe Heyerdahl and Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Helga's also dating Gerald M. Johanssen and things are great between them that she wasn't aware that Gerald is hiding a secret that she discovered he's a werewolf while he discovers her as a fairy. At first things were quiet and slightly tense until he mentioned how can she hide that huge as a secret as a fairy from him when she got offended and said the same thing except as a werewolf. They started yelling, arguing over something that neither of them noticed how they blurted out they were both in love with one another leaving them both speechless. That was until Gerald told her how he *imprint* her the first time he saw her the other day talking to Phoebe about something. He didn't realize at the time until Timberly pointed it out. That's when they decided to have a heart to heart discussion on how they were both afraid of hurting the other person including Helga's being a royal princess. Gerald grabbed his girlfriend as they both promise to be truthful to one another. During the school term their relationship will be tested between the two but, they ended up working things out against their biggest enemy Scheck who they both learned has a family *two son with different women* and found herself in a dilemma how she got herself kidnapped with some of the youngest siblings of her friends including her new born twin brothers. She knew Scheck was plotting the biggest revenge against Helga and her friends which is going to be the biggest obstacle of their lives after what happen in the 4th grade._

 **Phoebe Heyerdahl**

 _Species *fairy: guardian fairy of Fluids like water, ice and wind; also the keeper of the Ring of Chimera thru her father's side Andros-her home planet with the ability to transform into a mermaid with her two best friends and gained new powers along the way* Phoebe is one of a few people that reconnects with Arnold and becomes really close despite how everyone has changed over the years. Although Arnold's a bit surprised that Phoebe isn't with Gerald as he always thought she had a light torch on his best friend in a joke kind of way. Phoebe is the same person except more petite and has a body of a model, dating Iggy Reyes was a huge surprise for everyone but, they learned to accept it. Arnold, Gerald, Iggy *her boyfriend* are the first three people who found her secret as a fairy along with Helga and Rhonda who just happened to be there thinking she was hurt during their patrol around the woods….At first things were tensed between the couple until Iggy told her how can she hide something this HUGE from him asking her if she trusted him… leaving her two best friends Helga and Rhonda to leave them to talk… she told him of course she trust him; she trust him with her life… but, she wasn't allowed to tell anyone for that matter since it was against the rules where she's from… where she argued back that he's hiding something from her too being he's a wizard giving him the evil eye, Iggy however gave a sheepishly smile as he was planning on telling her the truth that night so you can say they made up with a kiss and told her that he'll always love her despite everything which she told him she loves him too; they both help their friends as they dive deep into this unknown world that Scheck *their 4th grade haunted past* would threaten to expose their secrets to the world._

 **Sid Gifaldi**

 _Species *werewolf* Sid is known to be a bad boy in school, best friends with Stinky Peterson and Harold Berman. He's also close with Helga G. Pataki and Gerald Johanssen along with Phoebe and Rhonda as well. Sid Gifaldi mostly changed over the years though in fact he had to grow up rather fast not only because his parents decided to adopted a child that was until his mom's childhood friend went into labor but, unfortunately her body was too weak after giving birth to twins no less she told Sid's mom to care for them as she's the godmother to her children then she passed away. Sid however changed after that. He made sure that the twins had everything despite how they're not blood related but, he insisted to buy their toys, food, clothes, etc as much as possible. He even got a second job thanks to Helga's help as he was caring for the twins Harrison James 'Harry' and Hermione Lilian Rose 'Mia' Stewart Gilfaldi were born. His parents immediately adopted the twins and knew it was a matter of time before their secret was out. By the time Sid turned 13 years old that's when he learned that his parents kept a huge secret from him. He didn't realize it until he actually transforms into a werewolf as he started to freak out. His parents mostly his dad tried to calm him down but, he ran to the woods; Jeffery, his older brother ran after him. That's when he learned from Jeffery the truth about being turned into a werewolf first in their family when he was 18 years old back in high school and always looked out for his family which was one of the reasons why he wasn't home a lot then he explained about the *imprint* similar to love at first sight except deeper love than that. By the time Sid turned 15 last summer, he froze when he saw Rhonda *his imprint* as she was chatting away with Helga and Phoebe laughing about something. He didn't realize that Harold did the same and kept that secret to himself knowing it wasn't going to go well until they both learned the truth about who they *imprint* and started arguing over it. Helga who happened to be there stomped over to them whack them hard on the head yelling at them to get over it as they didn't have the time to argue over their love over Rhonda who in return looked quite flushed and felt her arouse which left the two boys to shiver at this despite how they all had a deep connection to one another. It's going to be a long journey for Sid and his friends as long as he can kick some vampire ass he'll be good._

 **Rhonda Wellington Lloyd**

 _Species *fairy; guardian of the dragon fire, powers: dragon flame, healing abilities, telekinesis, psychic link/telepathic link *with her two best friends Helga & Phoebe* also has the ability to transform into a mermaid* Apparently her parents are from a planet called Domino that was chosen by the Great Dragon to be it's final resting place. Rhonda's powers were passed down by the Great Dragon in her home planet Domino when she was very young before they all decided to flee and start over in planet Earth. Being an only child has it benefits but, can be very lonely that her parents noticed how sad their daughter was so they decided to have another baby. Of course it shocked Rhonda when they announced they're pregnant with twin's boy and a girl. Zander Maxwell Neal and Zoelle Sapphire Anne Taylor Wellington Lloyd. They were a bundle of joy for the Welling Lloyd's family as they had tons of god parents wishing them well. When she learned that she was a fairy guardian of the dragon fire well she was downright pissed and conflicted. It was a tough summer for Rhonda, first she and Nadine got in massive argument… she lost her first real serious boyfriend with Thaddeus 'Thad, most people call him Curly' over … a betrayal that she refused to talk about it. Later she finds out that both two of male friends Harold Berman and Sid Gafaldi both *imprint* her as if her life wasn't hard enough until they found out her secret as a fairy, they were under a lot emotional stress that everyone started arguing over something and before she can get a word in trying to ease the tension Sid and Harold who she has strong feelings for … had this unreadable expression on their faces… before she can defend herself Sid's eyes crossed causing him to black out with a loud 'thump' Harold however kept quiet… which made her feel a little uneasy until he blurted out "SHUT UP!?" which cause everyone quiet grabbed Sid on his back not even looking at Rhonda that he needed to be alone… Rhonda however tried to get him to talk to her but, he couldn't look at her… as he transformed into a wolf and walked out with Sid on his back … Rhonda stood in her spot … with a broken expression on her face feeling her heart break once more… she tried to hold back her tears and wiped them quickly by flying away with Helga and Phoebe to after her. you can say there's going to be a lot of tension between those three but, in the end after they calmed down they managed to work things out and ended up being a couple as she's Harold's and Sid's mate which never happened before._

 **Harold Berman**

 _Species (werewolf) Harold's also a student in Hillside High School whose best friends with Sid and Stinky along with Arnold and Gerald. Iggy and Brainy are also his friends despite how he used to be a bully to everyone in 4th grade but, outgrew being a bully along with Helga. He's also in the football team with Stinky and a few guys while Sid well he's in the band. By the time Harold turned 16 years old since he was held back 2x so he's older than his friends. He was out of town with his parents when his father told him a big secret that changed everything. His father gave him the 'talk' as he told him he didn't need to hear this but, his dad insisted that it was important when he was going through certain changes for Harold which confirmed his dad's suspicions telling him that he's a werewolf. Harold however was very conflicted how his parents why didn't his parents didn't tell him this before… It was before his life started to change… it was when his life was starting to get back in track he and Patty started to reconnect and started dating until… that certain night at the party before his junior year at Rhonda's sweet 15 party; he was eating some snacks until the lights turned off which left him in alert until he saw her… Rhonda Wellington Lloyd wearing a red and black gown that showed her figure with her two best friends Helga and Phoebe not far behind. He didn't realize he was staring at her until Stinky had to snap him out it apparently he wasn't the only one who was staring at Rhonda since Sid his other best friend was staring at her. By the time he realized he just *imprint* on Rhonda Wellington Lloyd._

 _He started to avoid Rhonda that summer sometimes he makes excuses that he's busy with work or spending the day with Patty most of the time. Harold didn't realize that it hurt Rhonda's feelings at the time until he slowly accepted it despite how he's still in a relationship with Patty… until they broke up which was mutual they were better off as a friends. Along the way he saw Rhonda got upset so he followed her until he called out for her which cause her to froze slowly turned around and there she was… he was confuse since it wasn't Halloween anymore. Rhonda however, stood still staring at him with wide eyes slapping his hands away it wasn't a costume. It's her real wings. Harold stared at her, his jaw dropped while his face expression well... he was rather conflicted and had a hard time breathing until they got interrupted by Sid who wasn't that far behind and made a loud 'thump' causing the two to snap out of it. He started yelling at her how could she hide this from him. Rhonda stared at him in disbelief "Excuse me I'm not the only one who was hiding secrets Harold," she growled they ended up in a huge argument over how they should've trusted each other with this big of a secret until they got interrupted by a loud 'thump' unfortunately Sid blacked out during the argument as it was too much for him. Harold sighed and ended up carrying Sid on his back and walked away from Rhonda; he felt his heart broken when he saw her face expression tears coming down her cheeks… Rhonda looked away and flew away with her two best friends Helga and Phoebe not far behind that was until Stinky went to talk to him rationally… eventually he went to talk to Rhonda despite how she's been giving him the silent treatment for quite some time … eventually they went to talk and ended up together._

 **Stinky Peterson**

 _Species *werewolf* he's best friends with Harold and Sid; he finds himself attracted with Helga's cousin Rocquelle "Rocky" DeLa Cruz (a/n: Rocquelle "Rocky" De La Cruz, Lilian Roselynn Evans 'Lily' and Roderico "Rocco" DeLa Cruz are my made up character that I own and I just happen to love that name) and finds out that Rocky is his imprint who also happens to be Helga's cousin who he knew that she's quite overprotective with her that and was slightly scared. That was until Helga found out and well she wasn't happy at all until he told her it was him that she's dating as she felt the same way. Helga however face expression turned pale screaming "YOU WHAT?!" she exclaimed about to kill Stinky but, was held back by Gerald who tried to calm her down swearing like a sailor towards Stinky who was shaking in fear as he tried to tell her that he loves Rocky and would never hurt her. Helga manage to calm down that left her to shrug 'Fine' then walked away leaving Gerald her boyfriend to blink his eyes dumbly. Stinky however wasn't done as he told her that he'll protect Rocky with his life as Helga stood there staring at him and agreed to let them date and flew away leaving Gerald to follow her as he couldn't fly._

 **Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthrope**

 _Species *vampire-read minds and super strength* Thad known as 'Curly' was very close with Helga but, keeps his distance because of his current girlfriend Nadine; thanks to an umm complicated situation. He would watched afar to see his true love Rhonda laugh and smile with her two best friends Helga and Phoebe where he wishes things were a bit different and hope one day she'll forgive him for breaking her heart; it broke his heart … when he learned what he did … he broke the one person that he loved and tried to reconnect with Rhonda despite the situation and would pretty much do anything to keep her safe no matter what happens even though it makes his girlfriend well ex-girlfriend Nadine in a jealous rage he didn't seem to care when it comes with Rhonda he'll always protect and love her after all she's his first love… he also learned that Rhonda is dating both Harold and Sid… eventually they put aside their differences to save Helga who somehow got kidnapped… by working together to save their hometown once more._

 **Nadine**

 _Species (vampire) She's very cold, mean and pale; she's never seen eating although she disappears on the weekends with Lila and Gloria on most days she's seen with her boyfriend Curly (Rhonda's ex-boyfriend-who she stole and found him very attractive that left her and Rhonda to argue and got into a cat fight over the guy so now they are pretty much enemies to one another) although they have to work together to save the neighborhood. Eventually she and Rhonda put aside their difference to save their home town despite how neither of them want too until Curly snapped at her to shut up and to get over it. It left everyone in an awkward situation but, eventually did everything they did to save their neighborhood once again._

 **Lila Sawyer**

 _Species (vampire) she used to be the sweet country girl until she grown up to a bitchiest girl in their grade that loves to smoke but, keeps it in a down low that she didn't want to ruin her reputation even though everyone knew she's into that kind of stuff. She was Arnold's crush back in the 4th grade and was Arnie's on/off girlfriend time to time until Arnie finally couldn't take it anymore and broke up with the girl much to Arnold's surprise. Basically she's causing all sorts of trouble for Helga and her friends that Arnold tried to get them along but, neither of them want too especially Helga when he tried to reason with her until Helga snapped at him to suck it up and leave the subject alone by walking away from him leaving him to stare at her dumbfounded until he learned that Helga and Lila are sworn enemies? Somehow along the way Arnie, her on/off ex-boyfriend came to visit at first she wanted to get back together with Arnie until he snapped at her telling her that he has no intention on getting back together as he's with someone else name Lulu (Lila's cousin) and ruined her reputation that made her a social outcast that even Arnold tried to reason with his cousin but, with one icy cold look he kept his mouth shut by staying by his friends side for once._

 **Brian 'Brainy' Sanchez**

 _Species *wizard* he's best friends with Helga, Gerald, Phoebe and Rhonda; along with Sid, Stinky and Harold despite they don't talk that much before they gotten closer after the fiasco in 7th grade and became good friends after that; he'll always love Helga G. Pataki despite how he's the first one to know her secret as a fairy being the guardian of Solaria and see her time to time as a mermaid as she dives into the ocean; he would keep it to the grave as a secret and finds himself attracted to the last person he expected was Carina (a/n: another character I made up and own) thru his Spanish class so it wasn't so bad plus he's one of a few people that knew Lorenzo and Iggy's secret so he kept it to himself until they were ready to tell him despite how Lila's trying to cause trouble for everyone; he didn't understand why she's like this but, shrug it off unless it had something to do with Helga then he'd protect her with his life even if things got more complicated for him to admit that to himself._

 **Iggy Reyes**

 _Species *wizard* Iggy is one of the popular boys between the P.S. 118 gang and currently dating Iggy for nearly a year. Things were going great between them until he learned that Phoebe was hiding a big secret from him being a fairy. At first he was a bit hurt and felt a little betrayed that he didn't think he would hide this secret from him until he realizes he was also doing the same with him. Their relationship is about to be tested but, will gain much stronger with their strength of love between them. Lila *his sworn enemy* however was causing trouble between the gang including messing around with Arnold's feelings that was until he learned that Arnold was dating his youngest cousin Mikayla *Mickey* and Helga *his first love* who's currently dating Gerald. Arnold however was under a trance when he got upset about Gerald and Helga until Mickey grabbed Arnold by the collar and kissed him passionately causing him to turn back to his Arnold 'goody two good shoes' self. That was until he also learned that Mickey was dating Arnold that he nearly went on a rampage until his girlfriend Phoebe grabbed him by the collar, pushed him on the table and kissed him passionately to calm him down. Helga snickered shaking her head while Gerald looked at them in disbelief and eventually Iggy manage to calm down but, that didn't mean he had to like it._

 ** _Lorenzo Rodriguez_**

 _Species *wizard* he doesn't do much except pretty much good with the computers but, was seen doing odd things; Lorenzo, Helga and Phoebe are the first three people who founds out his secret and at first Iggy was offended that his best friend would hide this huge from him but, realized he's doing the same so you can say that these two are going to be in a huge argument until they made up thanks to Helga who was very annoyed with all the fighting all of a sudden and current taken by Jennifer (Jenny) who's also a good friend with Helga and the girls._

 **Sheena**

 _Species *human* Sheena's the opposite of the girls. She gets quite queasy when it comes with violence, the only girl who Rhonda, Helga, and Phoebe ever get along with it but, she's very close with Eugene though when it comes when the drama club. She's also dating Peapod *Nathaniel 'Nate'* as they're both happy with one another. Sheena usually stays away from the drama and would eventually help out when it comes with her friends but, sometimes she keeps her distance from the gang as she's not a big fan with violence at the moment._

 **Eugene**

 _Species *human* Eugene used to be called the 'Jinx' and made his life upside down that most of his friends just call him 'Lucky' as his lucky finally came around once he reached high school. He's currently seeing someone but, won't tell anyone about it as he's not exactly sure what his family and friends will feel about it until his lover suggested they go on a date. Eugene however was skeptically but, eventually opened up to dating in public for once. Arnold was the first person to find out about their relationship as he told him he shouldn't let anyone stop him for being with his boyfriend that eventually made Eugene feel a lot better after that. He's also a few people that's been seeing some odd things from some of his friends but, kept it as a secret until he eventually got some recruits to help out save their home town once again._

 **Patricia 'Big Patty or Patty' Smith**

 _Species (human) she's good friends with everyone especially with Rhonda, Helga and Phoebe but, keeps to herself once in awhile when it comes with the gossip; she's best friend with Harold only there's another part of her that wants to come out… she finds herself in love with someone else and no it's not a guy… it's a girl much to her surprise… she didn't think it would happen this way but it did and became honest with herself then told Harold first which he was more surprised than freaked out and told her that he'll always love her and hope they can be friends that made her happy._

 **Samantha Walker 'Sam or Sammy' *Newest Librarian***

 _Species *Fairy* Sam recently started working at P.S. 118 then transferred to Hillside High School library to keep an eye out and start something new. She's also one of Helga's good friends since she was a little as she was Helga's first friend before she met Phoebe or even fell in love with Arnold that particular day. She's also under orders in Solorio Helga's home planet to keep an eye out on the princess which Helga learns and finds out when she turned 13 years old. You can say Helga wasn't a bit surprised as she noticed Sam wasn't any other adult except Mr. Simmons of course but, still. She gave Helga and her friends some advice mostly on the romance department and also noticed how Helga was slight nervous about how Arnold's going to find out when she and Gerald are now dating. She's also going to be one of the fairies that helps Helga and her friends in their hometown._

 _Just a short recap with the characters._

 _Arnold Shortman-Bella Swan; except Arnold is a guy instead of a girl and the difference is that he's not the goody good guy that everyone thought he was; he's still a gentleman towards a lot of his friends and loves his family; also he's currently dating Mikayla Carson Reyes "Mickey" much to Iggy's protest but, hopes that Iggy wouldn't kill him whenever they make out on the couch._

 _Gerald Johanssen- Jacob Black; the difference for Gerald is that he's extra protective with his siblings and very much in love with Helga his girlfriend which he didn't realize until he saw how very protective he was towards her and learns that she's also hiding a secret thinking she's human when in reality she's a guardian fairy in her planet of Solorio and a princess much to his dismay since she's his imprint they're pretty much stuck together (lol)_

 _Phoebe Heyerdahl, Helga G. Pataki and Rhonda Wellington Lloyd are my own created creation; I mean I know that they all exist on Hey Arnold but, with them being fairies in their own way thru their personalities; not based on anyone in Twilight though since they don't have mermaids or fairies to begin with._

 _Sid Gifaldi, Harold Berman, and Stinky Peterson- Sid (Paul), Stinky (Embry) and Harold (Sam) the reason is because Sid and Stinky usually follow their leader; so you can say that Harold is pretty much bosses them around despite they are all best friends and everything so why not put them in their characters from the movie._

 _Nadine and Lila Sawyer- Nadine (Rosalie Cullen) bitchy kind of like her, while for Lila (Alice) except she's acts she's nice when in reality she's not really who she says she's is so in a way Lila is kind of like Alice when she wants to be around people but when she's by herself or with her clique; she's very rude and talks back behind their backs without their knowledge and both have something in common (they both hate Bella) so in a way Nadine and Lila both hate Helga and Rhonda since they're sworn enemies._

 _Thaddeus 'Thad or Curly' Gammelthrope (between Emmett and Jasper) because 1) Curly likes to keep to himself kind of like Jasper and he's a hockey jock like Emmett; although they never confirmed what Emmett playing sports had to do with anything except that Curly is with Nadine; that's the only thing that I can say that left them together in the first place._

 _Lorenzo Rodriguez, Iggy, Brainy (Mike, Eric and Tyler) in some ways only because there's not a lot of information about them so I figured that would help; they keep to themselves except being friends with their classmates. Iggy he became popular dating Phoebe, Lorenzo dating Jenny (OC) and Brainy dating Carina (OC)_

 _Rocky, Rocco DeLa Cruz *Helga's cousin* Mikayla 'Mickey' Reyes *Iggy's cousin* Lily Evans, Ben Pataki *Helga's & Olga's adopted brother* Hermione 'Mia' Swan (OCC) who I own but, they will be in this story though because there's going to be some conflicted tensions between the friends and they all have powers; Rocco he's one of the guardians in Solaria who's currently a fae; Arnold was in denial telling his friends that Lila wouldn't do something like that until Arnie his cousin came over hearing this thru Brainy since they kept in touch and told him the real reason why they broke up… leaving Helga to scoff at this yelling at Arnold "After how many times we warned you about Li-la you rather believe Arnie who we repeated this to you since you came back who you known since preschool … wow… nice to know that you have no trust in us football head," she exclaimed walking away in a huff which Gerald (her boyfriend) was about to go after her but, Phoebe and Rhonda ran after her leaving them in an awkward silence._

 _Matt Rivera and Jack Swan are sort of bad guys but, not really though as they're both been lied too from Scheck their absent father telling them that Arnold and his friends were the ones that ruined his life not realizing that Scheck has a family on his own. Well 2 families anyway which made both of the mothers of Carlos and Jack to silently agreed to not let their sons be close to Scheck even if they don't get along with one another. Matt and Jack don't know the real intention of their absent father Scheck wants against Arnold and his friends until they learned the real truth so you can say they're somewhat alley's with Arnold and his friends since Ben Helga's adopted brother found out that she's been kidnapped thanks to Scheck so he's going to do everything in his power to save his adopted sister._

 **Prologue**

 _I haven't given that much thought to how I would die-although I have enough reasons in the last few months but even if I had I would not have imagined it be like this. I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter as he looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, trustworthy even._

 _That ought to count for something right? I knew that if I'd never gone to home Hill wood to reunite with my friends or else I wouldn't be facing death right now but as terrified as I was I couldn't bring myself to regret this decision. When a life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not a reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me; I didn't expect to witness vampires, werewolves, witches, wizards, mermaids, fairies come together to the face the biggest threat of their lives… much to my theory… to the whole thing._

 **~*~End of Prologue~*~**

 **So what do you guys think? I know there's some made up characters and last names that I made up and hopefully it would give me some followers and reviews from you guys. And I'm sorry for taking a long time to rewrite this story I've been extra busy with two jobs, school it tends to be overwhelming but, it's there. Don't forget read and review ^_^**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Morning Fiasco!**

A young girl walked into the school on the blustery October morning, although it wasn't just any other day this past month they been celebrating Halloween since it's a big deal for the school apparently their head principle is a huge fan of Halloween and wanted everyone to know about it and heck it beats being in school all day. Their head principle decided that all month in October they would have a half day at school every Tuesday and Thursday because well he felt like it which left everyone to cheer so Helga was used to the crowd.

It's the gang Halloween's weekend which means they're wearing costumes for the week _(a/n: although everyone thinks that it's just a costume but, for certain people *cough* Helga & the girls* for instance they're currently wearing their fairy costume which thanks to Rhonda she made a few similar changes to their actually outfit so it would seem it was a costume; everyone knows them as the most popular and fashionable ladies in the school)_ of course no one knows this, the students in the school thinks it's a costume but, two people manly Phoebe Heyerdahl and Rhonda Wellington Lloyd knew better. Yes, this girl was something special or I would say someone who isn't human _(a/n: *cough* supernatural fairies*cough)_

Things have change quite a bit since 4th grade, for example Arnold and his grandparents moved out of the boarding school with the help of Arnold's map to find his parents in San Lorenzo _(a/n: *cough* thanks to Gerald & Helga's help who accompanied him thru their travels together with their friends in their field trip)_ and now they're living somewhere in South America. Arnold had started writing everyone letters but, as he wandered through jungles and mountains, the weekly letters had changed into a bimonthly occurrence until they had stopped a month or two later, of course nothing has happened to Arnold it was just he's busy traveling around the jungle with his parents that he didn't have the time to write to his friends at the time; the Sunset Arms Boarding House hasn't changed either but, the boarders have.

Phil, Arnold's grandfather sold the boarding house to Lila's father, both parents and daughter were a delight to the boarding house but, the boarders who were still living there missed Arnold, Phil ad Gertie especially since … Lila's father and his new wife Sandra _(a/n: Lila's step mother *cough* who's currently a vampire*cough)_ changed a few rules and changed everything inside the boarding house that left Mr. Huynh, Ernie Potts, Oscar and Suzie Kokoshka feeling a bit uneasy but, couldn't do anything unless it was an emergency.

Oscar Kokoshka, Suzie's husband changed over the years, he used to be lazy and wouldn't hold a job but, thanks to Helga he has a job working at Big Bob's beepers; sometimes Helga would seem annoyed by him but, deep down Oscar was like a late uncle to her so in a way they're family much to her annoyance. Not only that but, Oscar and Suzie finally decided that it was time they gained a family of their own, they both have two children a boy and a girl where everyone in their families are overjoyed by the news and kept it touch with Suzie and Oscar on both accounts. They both named their daughter Jadelynn Marie and Maxwell Neal which they're both twins. So you can hear laughter through the boarding house where Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda and sometimes Gerald would babysit them time to time _(a/n: Oscar and Suzie are both wizards/witch so they're kids should be a young witch/wizard just like their parents)_

Suzie Kokoshka, Oscar's wife also changed over the years, yes she's a busy working person always paying the bills between her and her husband Oscar where she would threaten her husband for a divorce but, never did because she loves her husband even if he was lazy before … that was before Helga had enough and told him off if he doesn't get a job or do anything to help Suzie to pay off the bills Suzie would be likely to leave him and ended up in a divorce until Helga demanded Oscar to get off his lazy ass and help around the house. Oscar however, agreed took a shower, wore his best suit with Suzie's help and got himself at Big Bob's Beepers thanks to Helga's influence. Now that she's a working wife, she's also a lovely mother to twins Maxwell Neal 'Max' and Jadelynn Marie 'Jade' Kokoshka. So she's very overprotective with the twins when it comes with certain people… that she and Oscar both agreed to have Helga as their god mother while Gerald is the god father much to their shock as they both wanted to make sure their children were taken care of if something were to happen to them and also it would make them seem their still connected to Arnold because they're both his best friends.

Ernie Potts who owns a construction site, who also changed as well got married and gained a family. Two boys and a baby girl their names are Nicholas Curtis *Nick*, Christopher Bayfire *Chris* and their youngest which is a girl Emery Rose Potts who's the reincarnation of their mother while the boys looked exactly like Ernie _(a/n: Ernie and Mr. Huynh are both werewolves with their families so they kept their distance from Lila and her family since they knew they were vampires but, kept it to themselves)_ Ernie, Mr. Huynh, Oscar and Suzie made sure that Helga and Gerald were the god parents of their children as well, along with Phoebe, Rhonda, Harold, Sid, Stinky, Brainy, and Iggy. It seems that Arnold's friends are a big influence on the borders especially Gerald and Helga because he's very fond with Arnold's friends and seen the way Gerald looked at Helga the same way he looks at his wife and made him wonder if he imprinted her … and yes he can smell another werewolf or any supernatural creature especially vampires since they're sworn enemies for generations.

Mr. Huynh is now a business owner to his own restaurant, grandfather to his daughter Mai Huynh who gained two boys Taichi 'Tai' and Ishida 'Matt' Wung Lee 'nee Huynh. Nguyen *his son in-law* when the two main boys in Mai's life first met, Mr. Huynh felt very overprotective with his eldest daughter but, eventually he slowly opened up the boy who he learned that Nguyen loves his daughter as much as he does and gained permission to marry his daughter. Mr. Huynh also fell in love along the way, got married and gained a son Kourshiro 'Izzy' Huynh and expecting triplets two girls and another boy that I made Mai his eldest daughter so happy to gain new members in their family as she's not the only child anymore but, gained brothers and sisters. He also learns that his daughter is pregnant again except this time it's a little girl as their still discussing what to name her.

Basically everyone in the boarding house had changed a lot over the years and for the usual gang they also defiantly changed over the years too. Who would've thought that Rhonda Wellington Lloyd and Helga G. Pataki would become best friends in the 8th grade along with Phoebe Heyerdahl into their group as they're known as _'Pink Ladies'_ which they got it from their favorite movie 'Grease' who would've thought that Harold Berman, Sid Gifaldi, Stinky Peterson, Gerald M, Johanssen, Brainy and Curly would grow up to be the most handsome guys in their grade with the exception of Iggy and Lorenzo of course. Now they're in their junior year in high school and Arnold was about to come home and no one knew about it until now…

Helga walked inside to their spot at the cafeteria before heading to class followed by her two best friends Phoebe and Rhonda who were also wearing fairy costumes after they had a quick breakfast from the vending machine since homework doesn't start till 8:10 sharp. It even made an impression on most guys in their class while the girls paid no attention due to the fact that Helga was telling them about the baby shower that she's hosting for her mom since she's currently pregnant with boys much to her surprised, Ben her adopted brother been helping out their father 'Big Bob' in Big Bob's Beepers as 'Big Bob' finally gained a son but, now he's going to gain another twins no less and they're both boys. He's ecstatic as he's now a changed man after what happen to Helga and her friends in their 4th grade field trip.

Olga, Helga's older sister went a bit overboard on the baby shopping (again) but, deep, down Helga's happy to have a younger siblings considering their dad been wanting a son for a long time with the exception of Ben of course since his family got killed from wild animals that Helga insisted to adopt him into their family with Olga's help.

That's when Harold blocked their way along with Sid, Stinky and Gerald but, in their surprise Gerald wasn't with them this morning. Harold had shot up to be at least 6'4" tall in their 6th grade class that all his body fat was gone thanks to football and wrestling.

He being the cutest football players but, one of the hottest ones who's currently dating Patricia known as _'Big Patty'_ Smith who just happens to be 2 years older than Harold _(a/n: Patty is good friends with Rhonda, Helga & Phoebe since they have the same group of friends and everything)_ they all had an hour left before they head to class so they're just hanging out to kill time. It was now 6:45 in the morning so half of the students were barley coming in to start their day at school.

"Hey Rhonda how was your weekend?" Harold asked casually then turned to Helga and Phoebe with a nod "Hey Pinky, hey Pheebs what are you ladies talking about this time?" he asked sitting down on their usual table.

Rhonda smiled playfully flirting with him since she's good friends with Patty and wouldn't stoop to that level and spoke up "It was great Harold how was yours…?" she asked as she threw a wink back at Helga and Phoebe who laughed at each other before they sat down.

"Hey pink boy and not much … just hung out with Gerald and we were just talking about the baby shower that's coming up. Olga and I did a bit shopping but, the girl went overboard so we had to pay half of the things that we actually needed since the baby shower is getting close," Helga explained.

"Mine was good Iggy and I watched a movie 'Fast and Furious' the third movie of the sequel it wasn't so bad lots of actions and everything then he took me to diner and it was breathtaking who knew he can be such a romantic," Phoebe gushes over her boyfriend leaving Helga to chuckle.

"Well duh Pheebs of course he has to be romantic considering you're the love of his life and you deserve the best since that boy practically adores you," Helga pointed out as she started munching on her carrots.

"Thanks Helga I'm sure that's not all you did this weekend," Phoebe teased her leaving Helga to laugh out loud.

"Really how was the movie. I heard that was a good movie. I was actually planning on taking Patty to that one but, she doesn't like action that much," Harold began to say pausing for a moment "And that's cool not much really mine was pretty stressful since I've been working non-stop at the butcher shop with Mr. Greene apparently he had company over the other day, turns out it was his son… which I'm a bit surprised but, then again who am I to judge him. Anyway he promoted me as his 'Head Butcher' in his shop," he exclaimed grinning happily.

"Are you serious that's great news Harold," Rhonda happily beamed at this.

"Well, look at you pink boy I'm proud of you," Helga nodded at this.

"Congratulations Harold," Phoebe smiled at her one of her best friends who's a guy.

"Willinkers Harold that's great," Stinky beamed for his best friend.

"Boy howdy Harold that's really good news," Sid nodded in agreement patting his best friend on the back.

"Thanks guys," Harold beamed at this "Since I been working nonstop lately since I've been saving up for a new car. I'm half way there though and since I have a younger brother I'm helping out my parents with it since my dad needs a new family car as well so I've been extra busy you know," he explained.

"That's true," Helga nodded in agreement "So how did Patty take the news?" she asked.

"She's happy for me I even told her that I'm going to take her to dinner so we can celebrate," Harold began to say with a smile on his face pausing for a moment "I even bought her something," he explained showing a white pearl necklace leaving Rhonda to gasp.

"Oh my gosh is that the pearl necklace that we saw at the mall," Rhonda gushed softly looking at the necklace "Oh Harold they must've been expensive I could've bought it for you,"

Harold nodded "Yeah it is and I appreciate the offer Rhonda but, I can buy things for Patty if I wanted too I've been saving my money and the guy at the jewelry store gave me a discount so it wasn't so bad… and I know she's going to love this since she loves pearls," he pointed out.

Rhonda soften her eyes "Well pearls are her favorite not going to lie I can't help but, feel jealous. I wish had someone who would buy that kind of jewelry. I'm happy for you Harold really I am," she explained which made a lot to Harold as he couldn't help but, smile.

"Thanks Rhonda that means a lot coming from you," Harold pointed out as they kept staring at each other until Sid coughed to gain their attention leaving them to blush.

"Anywayyyyy" Rhonda cleared her throat ignoring her racing heart at the moment "Are we still meeting at the carnival in our free period by the door?" she rapidly changed the subject.

"Of course," Harold immediately agreed looking away ignoring the fact they had another moment again "We're still going right?" he asked looking around the table as they nodded in agreement.

"Obviously pink boy," Helga snorted "Today's Friday and the last week of October so we'll just meet by the oak tree,"

"And don't be late," Rhonda scolded the guys.

Sid couldn't help but, feel jealous seeing how Harold and Rhonda had a moment so he decided to speak up "Ha, ha very funny Rhonda that's usually your job princess," he pointed out his carrot at her which in return poke her tongue at him playfully and made a dramatic sigh putting her head against her forehead against Helga who awfully amuse by this.

"Oh Sidney," Rhonda shakes her head "Sidney, Sidney, Sidney, when are you going to learn that us ladies-"moving her wrist around her, Phoebe and Helga while Sid _'don't call me Sidney'_ look about to protest but, unfortunately she didn't listen to him "Are never late just because we're the most fashionable and popular girls that Hillside High School has ever seen that doesn't mean we won't arrive in style and be fashionable late because of it right girls," she explained causing the girls to nodded hiding their giggles noticing Sid's blank stare.

Sid gave a chuckle hiding his smirk "Whatever you say doll," then turns his attention to Helga to start a conversation with her "So pinky you free this weekend?" he asked who was sitting across from Helga to raise her eyebrow at this knowing she's taken with Gerald which he knows beforehand.

"Sid we're hanging out this weekend since it's my weekend off why what's up?" Helga asked munching on her carrot with a raise eyebrow.

Sid shrugged his shoulder "I know that since you helped me get a job in 'Big Bob's Beepers' a few years back but, since you asked I need your help to fix my motorcycle it's making some weird noises again?" he asked.

"True…what kind of noises?" Helga asked.

"Just some weird noise that goes _'chung' 'chung' 'chung'_ kind of thing and— "Sid shrugged his shoulders at this "I need to get some tools to fix the old thing that I figured you can help with it,"

"Doesn't Brainy usually help you with that kind of thing or even Gerald," Phoebe had a puzzled look then noticed that Gerald wasn't in the group "Speaking of people has anyone seen Gerald this morning usually he beats us at our spot," she asked.

Harold, Sid and Stinky looked at each other with hesitate look which Helga noticed hoping her boyfriend wasn't in trouble.

"Okay what's up with the look?" Helga demanded.

"Pinky relax Gerald had a last minute family emergency so he's going to meet us later," Sid pointed out.

Helga stared at him suspiciously "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive I'm sure you'll see your boo soon?" Sid smirked.

Helga rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah, yeah," waving him off "And what about Brainy? I'm sure he can help you in case I can't help," she pointed out.

"He had to take care of a last minute emergency as well as far as I know anyway he should be back before 2nd period though," Stinky spoke up hoping the girls didn't notice but, they did look confuse until Helga was about to protest until she stopped noticing that Iggy, Phoebe's boyfriend who was tip toeing quietly sneaking to scare his girlfriend and saw Helga as he gave a quiet _'Shh don't tell Phoebe I'm here'_ look which she gave a low chuckle. Sid gave an odd look at Helga until he saw who she was staring at then shook his head seeing Iggy. It was their usual routine every other morning between the couple and whispered to Phoebe's ear.

"Guess who— "Iggy gave an unrecognized voice covering his girlfriend's Phoebe's eyes which usually left her to jump but, decided to play along.

"Hmm… I wonder who could it be…" Phoebe playfully says pretending not to know that it's her boyfriend even though she knew it was him since he does this every other morning and she can sense him through her powers being a fairy and it's one of the things that she loves about him that even though they're both smart they can have fun between them where he held a smirk then turned to her boyfriend despite her eyes are covered by his hands "Is it… Daniel Radcliff no wait… " pausing for a moment "It has to be Tom Felton I always wanted to marry them because of their sexy accent of theirs," she playfully teased.

Iggy frowned but, didn't realize she was playing around while their friends snickered "Oh really? Is that what you think British guys are sexy than me? I'm offended babe," he asked sort of offended by this.

"Oh yeah especially Tom's abs tie him up in bed and give him what he wants…" Phoebe fans herself playfully "Oh Mylanta just thinking about it just me the chills," she giggled.

Helga was hovered against Rhonda's shoulders hiding her giggles "You're so bad Phoebe what about Iggy," Rhonda giggled.

"Yeah what about Iggy your boyfriend," Iggy was offended by this.

"What about him what he doesn't know won't kill him," Phoebe gave a wink to her friends who couldn't stop giggling at this "Especially his hands Helga if only you knew how good his hands are,"

"TMI you bad, bad girl," Rhonda gave a playfully gasp winking back at her.

"Ouch that hurts right here babe-"Iggy grabbed her by the waist and sat down on her original seat, bit her neck playfully that Phoebe squeaked in surprise "You—young lady are mine-"he huskily whispered naughty to her which left to bit her lip "No one else got it and I thought we had a better relationship than that," he pointed out.

"Oh relax Iggy bear," Phoebe kissed him on the lips to calm him down "I miss you and I was joking around back there since I already knew it was you," she explained.

 _'Iggy bear'_ Harold mouth to Sid and Stinky who shrugged at this.

Iggy soften his eyes "I miss you too and how you'd knew it was me?" he asked.

Phoebe shrugged "It's a gift since you always try to scare me every morning," she smirked causing Iggy to pout which she gave him another kiss "Besides— "kissing him on the lips "I'm all yours Iggy— "another kiss "Never- "kiss "Forget" kiss "That" another kiss "Okay?"

Iggy pouted "Okay you win my fair maiden. Damn one of these days I'm scare you baby" kissing her again turning to his friends "Hey guys hope I didn't miss anything?" he asked keeping Phoebe close to him nuzzling her neck.

"We'll see," Phoebe chuckled.

"Okay guys keep your hands where I can seem them," Helga playfully says giving Iggy a look where he gave an innocent surrender "And to answer your question Iggy we're just talking about going to the carnival in our free period by the dot, then tomorrow same thing going to the carnival then Brainy's house tomorrow then the next day is a full day at the carnival once again which is the last day finally," she complained.

"Well it is Halloween Helga we can't miss it since we're performing," Rhonda pointed out.

"True you wouldn't miss it would you Iggy?" Helga asked innocent.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world with this beautiful sexy gal next to me," Iggy says giving a wink to his girlfriend who hide her blush against his shoulder leaving their friends to chuckle towards the couple once more.

"That's what I like to hear," Helga nodded at this which left Iggy to kiss Phoebe on the cheek leaving the Rhonda to lean against Helga with a love sigh.

"Awe you guys are so cute together," Rhonda made a smile to the couple "If only I had a boyfriend," she says dramatically.

"Well you know Roman is still interested in you princess," Helga pointed out.

Rhonda made a face "Ewe so not my type besides… "she paused for a moment "He used to date Nadine," she spats "I'm not going with her lousy seconds pinky you know that plus he's a lousy kisser," she pointed out.

"True… true…" Helga nodded in agreement.

Rhonda putting her against her heart "They are so cute together aren't they?" she asked.

"Of course we look good. We're on of the favorite couples in this school," Iggy shrugged "Although most people thought that Gerald and Phoebe would end up together,"

"Well obviously they're wrong not everything is based on a book Iggy," Helga pointed out which left Iggy to nod in agreement.

"So you think you can fix it Helga," Sid asked ignoring Rhonda's comment which Helga turned to Sid with a nod where she made a shrug.

"Sure I guess I can fix your motorcycle since I got nothing better to do except head to the carnival with the guys since that's the plan right princess?" Helga asked turning to Rhonda.

"Of course doll we been planning for this day for weeks," Rhonda smirked and before she can continue to talk they were interrupted by another voice that left Harold, Sid, Stinky and Iggy to instantly tensed which they all knew who it was since they were also tensed too.

"Awe, if isn't the monthly dog crew," another voice snidely says where Helga and the girls including the guys looked up knowing that voice anywhere where both Sid and Stinky growled at them _(a/n: *cough* Harold, Sid, Stinky and Gerald are werewolves and sworn enemies with vampires which is Lila, Nadine and Gloria due to how it's vividly complicated between them)_

"At least I don't wear the same dress since you first move here Li-la," Helga sneered at the girl leaving Nadine and Gloria to hiss towards Helga and the girls who hissed back except more icy cold scary from the looks of things that it left the whole cafeteria to take another step back away from them since they knew they're sworn enemies with one another well except Ben; Helga's adopted brother as he's very protective with his family even though he knew his sister can take care of herself that didn't mean it would stop him from not wanting to help his family though.

"Unlike someone I know at least I don't flirt with every boyfriend of my friends," Nadine snidely back at Rhonda who had this icy cold unreadable expression on her face which Sid noticed as he was about to defend his imprint but, she calmly cut him off who made a scoff "Oh plu-lease is that the best you got slut unlike you I don't sleep around and can't keep her pants zipped… who slept not only with my ex-boyfriend when you knew how I loved him so don't act like innocent with me Nadine!?" she exclaimed who rapidly got up with a disbelief scoff "Excuse me," about to walk away where Helga and Phoebe both looked at each other with worried looks.

"At least he loved me and didn't felt like he was good enough for the likes of you," Nadine snarled which left her to freeze with a murderous expression on her face, taking a deep breath despite how that was a huge bitch slap on her part … which made Nadine thinking she won the argument with an evil sly smirk about to taunt her more but, that was before she felt a tap on her shoulder and before anyone can act, they heard a large crack with a _'Bam'_ and _'Wham'_ sound the evil bitch hide the floor unconscious with a big slap on her face that left a claw mark that you can see the blood from the punch on the nose leaving everyone to widen their eyes in horror that Rhonda was already gone before anyone can see it _(a/n: excuse my French if you guys are young under 13 this story isn't for you but, the ones who are older than 13 pls continue; I don't want to make anyone feel offended by this story since this is only fanfiction people -_- so don't write out rude reviews oh and if anyone can guess Nadine got punched on the nose thanks to Rhonda where she used one of her powers *speed* which would leave several people to blink wondering what just happen)_

"Did anyone caught that?" a random kid yelled.

"No did you?" another kid yelled.

"Hey," another kid says "I got it on video" where those two people went to look but, it was too blurry to see since it was too fast and quick that the first kid quickly scoffed at this.

"Dude you didn't even get the footage it just made it seem that Nadine tripped over something," he pointed out.

"Awe man," he complained leaving them to sigh heading back to where they were doing while for Lila and Gloria weren't exactly done with Helga and her friends yet since they're third trio of the group was currently unconscious by the punch with a large claw mark across her face.

"You're going to pay for that Pataki!?" Lila growled accusing her for making the first punch, of course for Helga and Phoebe they knew who it was; it was Rhonda but, for Lila to accuse Helga that well they both decided to keep it themselves; for Helga she had to give props for princess (Rhonda) she didn't think she had it in her but, when it comes with certain things … she got enough guts to do something about it especially with Nadine which made them best friends in the first place.

"You don't have enough proof," Helga calmly says "Since I been sitting here when that occurred Sawyer," she icily replied.

"Oh please there's no way that Lloyd could fight since it's obvious that's it's your doing," Gloria sneered leaving Helga to scoff at this comment.

"What," Lila sneered at her "Cat got your tongue Pataki," who pulled her hair which left Helga to snarl and flipped the red headed bitch on the floor as they were both circled around the cafeteria which Phoebe was held back from Iggy to help her where he mumbled something under his breath but, kept her ground.

"Don't touch me Sawyer?!" Helga snarled flipping her backwards once again.

"I think I just did," Lila taunted her about to fight her back but, Helga had the first move and flipped her backwards again which left everyone to wince at how hard Helga fought but, that didn't stop Lila for taunting her though.

"Unlike the rest of us Rhonda seemed really friendly with both Harold and Sid that she can't even make a decision between them since she was flirting with them both hmmm… " Lila taunted her as Helga curled her fist tightly as you can see how pale it was "I wonder how Patty is going to feel about that," she taunted not realizing that it made Harold and Sid expression turned icy cold as she kept going "You know I'm right Pataki since she did used her boyfriend before she never did loved him she only used him to make both Sid and Harold jealous since she always seem to complain how Curly wasn't good enough for her … that's not love at all," she sneered at her with an evil smirk thinking she won with Helga.

 _"That bitch keeps going and going doesn't she Pheebs?"_ Helga thought to herself.

 _"You want me to take her Pinky?"_ Phoebe thought to herself growling at the red headed bitch with a dark expression that left the boys to take another step back or two knowing how overprotective Helga and Phoebe are with their best friends, family and her boyfriend Gerald _(a/n: mostly Harold, Sid and Stinky felt cold shivers from Helga's dark icy cold expression which tends to scare them a lot mostly Sid and Stinky though)_

 _"Nah I got her Pheebs,"_ Helga answered in their thoughts.

"You're so lucky we're in school grounds right now Sawyer or else I would've made sure that you and your little clique were paralyzed that you three would end up in a coma inside the hospital where you won't be able conceive any children in the nearest future," Helga coldly spats and went to go after Rhonda with Phoebe following her until Lila called her out after the whole fiasco with Lila you would think she wants to get herself killed and trust me you don't want to piss off Helga G. Pataki.

"You don't the guts Helga," Lila spats "You've been saying that since the 4th grade at least Arnold was in love with me unlike you who was a tom boy before you became popular with that slut of a friend of yours since you can remember even your sister Olga loves me and can't even learn how to use any make up property that made you more of a whore then Rhonda…" laughing evilly "I can see why Gerald loves you for it though I wonder how Arnold is going to react when he finds out that you're dating his best friend without even considering his feelings first," she sneered well more like taunting her leaving her friends _(Harold, Stinky, Sid, Ben *Helga's adopted brother* and Iggy took 3 steps back)_ who knew Helga personally knowing how sensitive that subject was as her whole body grew tensed up feeling her powers about to strike back against the red head.

Without thinking Helga pushed Lila harshly against her clique she called friends with a deadly dark tone before anyone can blink "What. did you just say," she growled?

"You heard me Pataki," Lila spats where you can see Helga's shoulders more tense up as she continued to talk "Especially since I ruined everything for you … especially- "she was cut off by Helga who moved so fast and slammed the red headed girl against the wall harshly that left everyone to wince and grabbed her by the collar except more coldly and deadly tones.

"That's what I thought you just said…" Helga coldly says "You're going to wish you never mess around with me Sawyer because I know every little detail about your life the only mistake and regret that I ever made was be friends with you," who spit at the girl except more deadly then before "If I ever … and I mean ever pull that card about my boyfriend Gerald in front of me again I'm going to make your life a living hell that would ruined your whole reputation that would leave you as a social outcast in this entire school population that no one not even Arnie or Arnold wouldn't even bother to help you with this little set up that you're trying to pull considering … I know your deep …. dark… secret Sawyer and I won't hesitate to use it against you if you try to pull that stunt against me or my friends again… don't think I'm afraid of you Sawyer because I won't hesitate to kill or use this," showing her keychain USB drive which was shaped as an werewolf "I have every little secret in here that could ruin your little reputation that you got here and don't think I don't know the real truth why Arnie really broke up with you," she harshly says leaving Lila to gasp, Helga was too busy nearly choking the girl but, not too much though "One little move Sawyer I'll make your life a living hell especially that miscarriage that you got going on 10x killing an innocent child when most of them aren't even Arnie's … so no Rhonda isn't the slut not like you, Nadine or Gloria over there that he won't even look at you except being disgusted that he even laid his eyes on you bitch?!" she snarled that you can see claw marks and one last punch against her face. Lila was now unconscious with claw marks on her face while Helga walked away with a calm look on her face and went to the same direction where Rhonda went, you can just feel the huge tension inside the cafeteria and school hasn't even started yet.

Gloria groaned in pain which Phoebe knocked her out with another punch and again the girl went unconscious.

Phoebe had a cold icy look and took a deep breath to calm down as Iggy helped her up "I-I better check on her," she whispered to her boyfriend Iggy who nodded at this despite how the cafeteria just suddenly got all tense as he continued to glare at Lila and the girls who were currently unconscious.

"Go ahead baby cakes I'll see you later in class I need to meet up with Renzo and Brainy later anyway," Iggy told her leaving her to nod at this as they quickly kissed and went on their separate ways after they said _'I love you'_ and ran after her best friend.

"So who's going to take care of the girls" another random guy asked.

"No way in hell I'm touching that bitch," Mickey sneered at this.

"Makes two of us and she better stay away from my Benny boo," Hermione snarled holding her boyfriend by the waist protectively.

"Oh come on Mimi it's not like they're going to do anything," Ben assured her then turned to his girlfriend "There's no need for you to be jealous Mia I'm all yours babe," giving her a kiss.

"Good," Hermione pouts.

"Well you don't know that-especially when it comes with those three-"Lila sneered at Lila and her clique then turned to two random football players "You two carry them to the nurse office while I'll take care of this," she ordered.

"Oh come on Mimi it's not like they're going to do anything," Ben assured her _(a/n: Mimi and Ben are practically best friends while Hermione is Ben's girlfriend only their friends knows this)_

The guys shrugged and carried the girls to the nurse office while Harold, Sid, Stinky and Ben looked at each other with a look.

"Go I'll take care of it," Ben assured them.

"Thanks Ben," Harold replied as he grabbed his things rushing to catch up with Helga and Phoebe hoping that Rhonda was alright.

Helga and Phoebe went to find their best friend Rhonda as they knew where she might be while in the other side of the school Harold, Sid, and Stinky were held back in the cafeteria as they were trying really hard not to kick Lila and her clique as it caused a lot of tension between the old friends. Ben who noticed his friends seething at Lila and her clique he waved them off telling them that he'll take care of it. Harold and the guys gave him a helpful look as they rushed after Rhonda, Helga and Phoebe hoping their okay but, unfortunately

 **Helga's P.O.V.**

I shook my head knowing that bitch knew how to push buttons on both mine and Rhonda's, I just couldn't believe that nerve of that girl had to get to me especially with Arnold… it's been 7 years since I last heard from him but, that didn't mean I didn't stop caring for him as a friend. I knew Phoebe wasn't that far from me as we both went to look for our best friend though our secret spot as fairies in small forms since we didn't want anyone to find out our secret. The only people who knew were our families and Ben my adopted brother. He's a werewolf but, he's also half fae, male form as a fairy if that makes sense.

"Remind me again why I hate that bitch Pheebs," I asked as we both knew Rhonda could be in 2 places 1) at the hide out through the bathroom near the drama department or 2) by the Moon Mako Island Phoebe pondered for a moment before she spoke up between us.

"She took Arnold away from you when we were in 5th grade…" Phoebe whispered as I closed my eyes knowing the truth "And you're not the only person who hates her Helga … and don't even me started with Nadine either ever since she slept with Curly… behind Rhonda's back during 8th grade… it was before we reached high school and by the way nice punch from the both of you," she explained.

"You too," I told her "Just like I taught you Pheebs?" I smirked.

Phoebe nodded at this while I pondered for a moment remembering that day vividly a few years ago Thad … the boy formally known as Curly it was in the summer of 7th grade after one of Rhonda's famous _'end of the summer blows out'_ parties they began talking. Earlier that evening, Rhonda had a huge fight with Nadine at the time Sid was dating her as he was a bit torn between two girls he was mostly close with Rhonda though but, had to check on his girlfriend and gave a 'I'm sorry' look to Rhonda as she closed her eyes sadly at this as she went to clean up after the party over and Thad stayed to help clean up. They talked the whole night and really got to know each other. She realized how much they had in common and how wrong it was to have judged him. A few months later they started dating and were inseparable. It surprised everyone, especially me … but, whatever made her happy.

After two years and a half, she found out that he was talking to someone else. He never used Rhonda in fact it was the opposite, he loved her unconditionally but, somehow he broke her heart. She still wouldn't tell me who it was though or what exactly happened. All I know is that someone had messed with his mind and made him believe things that weren't true… I think. That's when I learned that Sid got his heart broken too from Nadine that same day. Rhonda still wouldn't tell me though but, from what Phoebe heard turns out that Sid learned that Nadine been cheating on him with someone that they all knew.

Sid wouldn't say anything Harold and Stinky tried but, he wouldn't talk. He just had this empty blank look on his face until Rhonda came out from the bathroom and then went up to her giving her a hug. I think at that moment it made me realize that they both got hurt by someone that they trusted. From what Harold told me from his point of view it turns out that Sid and Nadine been having problem so it was more like an on/off relationship between those two until Sid snapped and told Nadine off. That's when things started to really get tense for us.

As close as Rhonda and Nadine used to be best friends they drifted apart over the years. It began when Nadine decided to trade her love for bugs for pomp-pomp's. Then she avoided all of Rhonda's calls, texts etc even told Sid to stay away from Rhonda which was one of the few problems between the couple which Sid refused because Rhonda was one of his best friends so why would he.

It made Nadine really upset so she blamed Rhonda during the party we had a few years ago and only a few weeks later after joining the squad Nadine became bad mouthing her with Lila and Gloria who just happened to be Stinky's ex-girlfriend who cheated on him on Scotty Malone so you can say how Rhonda, Phoebe and I hate Lila and her clique.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **Whooooooooo I'm done with this chapter. I made a few changes here and there. I also noticed that I didn't have a lot of reviews from you guys but, I hope this helps a lot thanks so much for the support ^_^**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Aftermath**

 **Helga's P.O.V.**

When Rhonda came up to me one day after class crying, I told her I'd take care of it. It was when we became best friends, it was 8th grade when this happened Patty knew a couple of girls on the soccer team who kicked their asses. It serves them right for talking about Rhonda like that. However, the final nail in the coffin was when Nadine started to date Thad. It killed Rhonda though.

Poor girl was like a vegetable for about six months somehow both Harold, Stinky and Sid snapped her out of it with the help of Phoebe and I mostly Sid and Harold though they were like Rhonda's rock, their shoulder to cry on really. Phoebe was in one of her math classes and exchanged phone numbers. She calls us all the time, make plans and have one of those 'girl sleepovers' whenever we're not busy until we learned a family secret. Turns out that Phoebe's dad, Rhonda's parents and my mom weren't human well I wouldn't say human more like royalty. Our three families aren't from earth.

By the time we turned 13 years old we learned a huge secret between our families apparently we're supernatural fairies and a royal princess of our home planet but, I'll get to that subject later though. Anyway she wasn't sure what brought Sid to snap Rhonda out of it but, it worked somehow. It was a slow progress but, eventually Rhonda came back to her old self again except more closed off when it comes when her heart especially towards guys.

"Helga you alright?" Phoebe asked.

Apparently she's been trying to gain my attention from the past 10 minutes while I was too deep into my thoughts.

"Huh what?" I asked.

"I asked you if you're alright I've been trying to gain your attention from the 10 minutes?" Phoebe asked worried for me.

"Oh that," I waved it off "Don't worry about it Pheebs I was thinking about something," she says.

"You sure?" Phoebe asked raising her eyebrow.

"Positive," I told her.

"Well alright," Phoebe began to say pausing for a moment "Where do you think Rho would be? She's not in the bathroom pinky? You think she's in Mako Island?" she asked.

"There's only one way to find out," I murmured at this "Hey Pheebs?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for backing me back there,"

"Of course pinky you and Rho are my best friends,"

"I always knew I can count on you Pheebs and I'm a bit surprised that princess got enough guts to do that but, you're right… about one thing though…" I drifted off for a short moment and shook my head steadying my breathing "I still can't believe that nerve of that girl even after all this time... you would think Nadine of all people would do that to her… with Rho no less… I mean they were best friends since preschool including Curly … I didn't expect that from him since he was complete and total in love with her since I can remember and after rethinking what happen between them I would never in a million years do that to my best friend… and I told you in the beginning Pheebs I never liked Lila never have never will only because— "I stopped mid-sentence which Phoebe gave me a hand squeeze.

"I know … most of it was because of Arnold… she knew your secret since 4th grade along with everyone who used it again you because of it…" Phoebe whispered.

"I should've known she'd do something like this especially since we got back from San Lorenzo I just knew it would be a matter of time before he had feelings for her again... " I began to say where I made an unlady snort where I made a slight crack on my neck trying to ease the tension on my neck not wanting to talk about this so I rapidly changed the subject "Speaking of friends… have you heard from Arnold yet… or not really?" I asked.

I couldn't help myself but, ask since neither of us didn't get a chance to talk to him yet due to how he's busy traveling through the jungle with his family.

"No not yet and I assume you or Gerald haven't either," Phoebe began to say with a shake of her head then turned to me as we turned left passing the bathroom.

"Nope I haven't heard anything … not one letter I just assumed he's busy going thru the jungle with his parents …probably saving a lot of people for all we know," I told her.

Phoebe gave a sad smile "He was your first love after all Helga and you don't have to tell me twice," she whispered once we pass the bathroom we went through a shortcut where we both knew where Rhonda could be in two places. The bathroom which was original our spot or Mako Island.

"Yeah I know one day I would have to let him go and that's that… just like Gerald was your first love," I pointed out with a sigh leaning against the wall to rest for a bit "So uh what did Iggy say before we left to look for princess?" I asked.

Before I continued my way I slightly turned to my best friend "Oh and Pheebs?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"This conversation never happened"

"Forgetting," Phoebe answered with a smile "And as for Iggy he told me he's going to meet up with Renzo and meet us later in class afterwards," she explained

"I figured as much since they have the same AP classes and all," I drifted off knowing how that was "You know speaking of secrets despite how it's against the law... we can't tell anyone about us being you-know what- especially with Iggy Pheebs. I know how conflicted it was hiding this big secret must've took a toll out of you more than me and Rho?" I whispered.

"I admit it was hard at first I was upset that my parents would hide this big of a secret from me but, learning how I couldn't tell anyone not even Iggy… he doesn't even know I'm a princess… from birth… or the fact that I've been lying to him this whole time in our relationship when it's supposed to be based on trust among other things…" Phoebe paused for a moment leaning against the wall inside our spot which was inside the bathroom "And I been told this multiply of times Helga including my parents. It's hard not to forget about the law is the law… where we're from… I can't even imagine how he's going to react if he finds out and I really hope we don't… not that I don't want to tell him because I do but, … there's a reason why it's against the law-"I can tell she was holding back her tears as I gave her a comfort hug "And if he does find out which I hope he doesn't I don't want him to hate me for hiding this secret… it could ruin everything … because of this secret it could cost me losing him and I don't want that… I really don't…" she whispered.

"I get it Pheebs I really do since I'm going through the same thing with Gerald…" I starts to drift off steadying my breathing "And I get why we can't tell them … my parents… are one of the examples my mom fell in love with my dad and verse versa. It's against the law for fairies like us to fall in love with a human and yet here we are… I guess they're based on the old laws when it comes with that stuff…and as for Iggy I hardly doubt that he's the type of guy who would judge you Pheebs he loves you and treats you like you're his queen and one of the good guys. It's not like he's hiding a secret from you either for all we know it could be anything… and your right it is against the law for us to tell anyone for that matter but, we don't have a choice in the matter since it's part of being a fairy Pheebs," I pointed out.

Phoebe grew quiet "I know … I just wish I can tell him the truth without revealing anything… on how I'm the guardian of my planet or even a princess for that matter… I'm so confuse…" she whispered.

"Makes two of us … I haven't felt this way not for a long time … not since …" I drifted off which she nodded at this knowing the situation "And believe me Pheebs one day we will tell them if that subject comes up we will have them the truth one day… including Rhonda… if she ever has a boyfriend that is… who she's serious about…" I pointed out in whisper tones.

"But, whatever happens between us we'll work out that's what relationship are for you know," I quickly added.

"I know… and thanks Helga,"

"No problem I always got your back Pheebs,"

"And I always got my girls back too,"

"Well it looks like Rho isn't here— "I paused for a moment checking the bathroom and the hang out "If we leave right now we might be able to make it to class before the bell rings within under half an hour come on," I offered as they both raced to Mako Island where they found their best friend Rhonda Wellington Lloyd silently sobbing by the moon pool looking quite defeated.

"Rhonnie…" Helga whispered.

Rhonda sniffed as she slowly looked up as her two best friends rushed to her side giving her a hug as she sobbed against her two best friends as they murmured that everything's going to be okay.

 **[Hillside High School-Cafeteria aftermath] …**

Back in the cafeteria everyone was talking about the fiasco that happened a few minutes ago Helga G. Pataki was fighting off Lila Sawyer along with the girls vs. girls it's like a mega cat fight. Harold, Sid, Stinky and Iggy were trying process what just happened. Well Iggy left to meet up with Lorenzo but, they're sure that it's going to be the 'big talk' around the school.

As for Harold and the pack they were shaking in anger that Ben told them to get out of there in low tones as they didn't want to freak out the rest of the students which was what they did. Harold being the leader did what he was told with Sid and Stinky not far behind. Neither of notice that someone was watching their every move from the crowds.

Once they made it to their hang out spot which was by the gym it was abandon so they made it as an old hang out at the school. Harold kicked the chair in anger shaking while Sid punched the wall.

"Damn her," Sid growled "Son of a bi***"

Stinky put his hand over his friend's shoulder "Cool it Sid we all know we want to murder that leech," he stiffly replied.

Usually Stinky was against violence but, when it comes with Rhonda, Helga and Phoebe who are practically his family but, blood that's a whole different story.

Sid took a deep breath "Thanks man," he gave a sad smile.

Stinky gave a shrug "No worries…" as they both looked at Harold who was shaking like mad "Let's calm down Harold before he transforms into a wolf which is the last thing we need right now," he offered.

Sid nodded at this knowing this and before they can calm down their friend Harold threw a random vase against the wall which left the guys to wince at this.

"I can't believe her! Damn it!" Harold snarled kicking and pretty much destroyed the whole place while his friends watched.

"You know I don't think I ever seen him this angry before…" Stinky mumbled under his breath.

"Makes two of us…" Sid silently agreed noticing how Harold took it to the heart when it comes with Rhonda as they're both protective with the raven beauty.

Harold however made a priority to murder Nadine, Lila and Gloria for causing trouble that neither Sid and Stinky noticed he left until they heard the door slam that they followed him so he won't make a mess of trouble.

"Harold where are you going?" Sid called after him.

Harold was still shaking trying to calm himself down "I'm going to look for Rhonda, Helga and Phoebe they could be anywhere," he answered.

Sid and Stinky looked at each other "Wait for us," Stinky answered racing after him.

Sid grabbed Harold by the arm as they were by the next corner "Look I know you want to murder Nadine and her little clique but, don't estimate her or do anything rash Harold for all we know that leech could be anywhere-"he lowered his voice not wanting anyone to overhear "Besides you know how Nadine gets she probably wanted to get Rhonda upset … or get a reaction out of her …. let's just calm down for a minute. I want to punch Nadine as much as you do but, whatever Lila said to Helga she looked like she was on a murderous rage … and we both know how Helga reacts when it comes with Arnold, her family or our friends since she considers us as our family as much as we do…" he shrugged "Let's just go outside to cool off since you need it as much as we do and we have enough time before we head back to class okay," he explained.

"You good?" Stinky asked as Harold took a deep breath to calm down.

"Yeah… yeah…your right… thanks guys and I'm good… let's just get the hell out of here it smells like leech from this side of the school," Harold grumbled under his breath as they both nodded heading to the student parking lot at their other hang out spot where they usually chill with Rhonda, Helga and Phoebe sometimes.

Once they reached outside they sat down on their hang out spot under the oak tree to calm down which usually helps when Sid takes a cigarette once in a while.

"I knew how bad it went down between Nadine and Rhonda but, that was low even for her," Sid scoffed at his ex-girlfriend Nadine for causing another fiasco early in the morning right before school. He didn't even know why she even tried to cause more trouble than necessary as he was inhaling his cigarette and made a puff of smoke shaking his head.

"Well…." Stinky shifted uncomfortable "You did used to go out with her Sid," he pointed out which left Sid to glower his eyes at the guy with his icy cold expression and made another puff of smoke.

"Man don't remind me… it was the biggest mistake for even thinking I can get over— "Sid mid-stopped on his comment "You know what never mind it doesn't even matter," he scoffed.

Stinky raised his eyebrow "Get over who?"

"No one it's not important," Sid inhaled his cigarette once more "It was a huge mistake that I regret for the rest of my life Stinks and you know what— "he pointed out "If I knew she was going to do— "inhaling another puff "That type of shit I would've knocked her ass out and I don't usually hit girls but, in that case I would literally do anything to protect Rhonda from her… and you know how things got really complicated between us … but, I do have to admit though… I didn't expect her to betray me with Curly no less that was … that was so fucked up even for him," he growled.

 **Harold's P.O.V.**

I always wondering what happen between these two although Sid isn't exactly someone who likes to express his feelings towards us unless it was really necessary like how he was heartbroken he may have not shown it but, I knew he felt very betrayed ... we all did... especially Rhonda; she wouldn't even talk to me or the guys ... and yet Helga and Phoebe were the only ones to find out the truth and before I knew about the whole thing it broke a lot a tension between us after 8th grade fiasco.

"Neither of us knew or saw that coming especially with Nadine and Curly ... " Stinky began to say inhaling his cigarette once again pondering for a moment before Sid quickly added with a distant look on his face.

Sid grew quiet "That makes two of us man… I can't even imagine what she's feeling that day or right now… no wonder Rho was a mess ...she wouldn't even look at me … at first I thought I said something wrong and before I can ask she got up mumbling some stupid excuse … it even took Helga and Pheebs nearly six months to snap her out of it…" he explained leaning against the table inhaling his cigarette _(a/n: Stinky outgrew his country accent but, it's still there sometimes)_

"Didn't you guys quit on that since you both got younger siblings to think about now...?" I replied raising my eyebrows at my two best friends.

"I did quit but, this-" Sid began to say inhaling his cigarette with another puff and made a long deep sigh continuing to talk "This is just me stressing out with the whole thing, it tends to calm me down you know how it is..." he paused for a short moment turning to us "I wonder how's Rho's doing… I kept telling her not to let Nadine get to her but, you know she won't listen to me she's stubborn as a mule…" he grumbled under his breath then inhaled his cigarette again "Then again … I knew the minute things were going to change… especially when it involves the both of us … but, not like this… I always thought Curly was my friend— "shaking his head in disbelief "Guess I was wrong," he scoffed at this.

"We weren't exactly close with Curly but, there are times when he can be a decent guy sometimes…" Stinky pointed out then gave a sigh "I actually considered Curly my friend in some way but, when it came with Nadine or Lila I never trusted either of them especially when Gloria cheated on me," he growled.

"And how they became a clique I have no idea," Sid scoffed.

I curled my fist in anger "Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance for breaking her heart like that… I mean don't get me wrong… "I stared ahead in a distance "When I found out that Rho and Curly were dating that year… I was happy for her as long as she's happy then I'm happy but, that didn't stop me from warning the guy if he tends to break her heart then he had to go through me… he knew we became really close growing up, looked me in the eye and told me straight out he wouldn't he loves her… at least that's what he claimed anyway…in a twisted kind of way…" I started to drift off not noticing Sid's eyes harden over that "And that's when I found out what he did… what they both did… Curly broke her heart… while Nadine broke yours Sid… that nearly went over the edge for me… I wanted to kill him… I wanted to kill them both for hurting you two… no one not even that leech should mess around my best friends or anyone that I ever cared about and that includes Rhonda. I f*** warned him more than once that week not to hurt Rhonda…he didn't think I was serious until I actually wanted to kill him," I explained.

Sid stared at me for a long moment as he gave another inhale in his cigarette knowing what I meant.

"I know man and I appreciate that more than you know— "Sid gave a nod at this inhaling his cigarette once more "But, when Rhonda learned what was going to happen she practically begged the both of us not to hurt him despite how we didn't want to agree. She told us she didn't want to us to be involved including me— "he gave a scoff "I'm always going to be involve when it comes with Rhonda she knows that …I already took care of Nadine and broke up with her in front of everyone despite how she cheated on me more than once with Curly… I already knew that… but, I was in denial for a while… until … that day… Rhonda came over to my house with this blank expression on her face with a folder full of pictures of proof that nearly broke my heart… that I knew it was a matter of time before things got out of hand then usual… I even asked her how she found out she wouldn't reply of course no matter how many times I asked her… she just had this blank stare … you can't even imagine how hard it was for me not to kill that son of a bitch-" inhaling his cigarette with a puff of smoke "That was until she told me she was staring at the window at the time my folks were out of town, my older brother was in his 2nd honeymoon with his wife… she told me that I wasn't the only person who got connections Sidney even though I told her not to call me that unless it was really serious… she gave me a sad smile took a deep breath to calm down and broke up with him privately but, before she did she kissed me on the cheek told me to take care of myself ….neither of us wanted anyone to snoop into our business and somehow everyone found out about the break up … except now it went a whole different level that I have a feeling no I know it won't be over especially when it comes with those three. Nadine and I may have broken up but, I know her… she won't stop … I don't know what she got against Rho I mean they were best ...friends before she betrayed the both of us … that's even more f** up even for her," he explained.

I stared at him for a long moment "Wow… I don't think I ever seen you talk that much especially when it comes with Rhonda…" I murmured at this.

Sid inhale his cigarette "Yeah well… in some ways Rhonda and I are alike despite how we're from different backgrounds. We both have connections, we get along sometimes but, she's also one of my best friends besides you two, Gerald, Iggy, Helga and Phoebe," he explained.

I took a deep breath knowing he's right. Rhonda did beg the both of us when it went down between our friends not to hurt him we practically argued for nearly an hour I even asked her a few times why I shouldn't kill him. She told him she's going to take care of him after calming me down giving me one of her sweet smiles…before the end of the day most of us stopped being friends. Stinky, Gerald and I still talk being a wolf pack we became really good friends along with Helga, Phoebe, and Rhonda we became a family to one another along with Iggy who's dating Phoebe obviously then there's Gerald and Helga.

I didn't expect them to be a couple but, apparently Gerald imprinted on Helga by the end of the summer when he got home. He was just walking down the street with his sister Timberly chatting about who god knows what until he saw her… Helga I mean. Timberly saw her brother look at Helga when she was laughing with Phoebe about something the minute she turned it was like … he couldn't move. Helga being herself waved at Gerald but, he didn't move that Timberly had to be the one to help him wave back at her then dragged him home.

By the end of the freshman year my friends and I (Harold, Sid, Stinky, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Iggy, Rhonda, and Lorenzo) became sworn enemies with some of our friends well use to be friends with anyway. Lila and Nadine were the first ones then Curly who he prefers to be called Thad then there's some other people from different grades. Brian who's still our friend he also changed over the years who used to be one of those creepy stalkers that Helga refused to talk about. Gerald even got curious but, Brian gave a sly smirk and stayed silence as usual then there's Lorenzo at first I didn't think we'd get along since he became our classmate since the 4th grade but, over the years we became good friends not as close since he's has all AP classes with Phoebe and Iggy obviously but, has some classes with us so it wasn't so bad. The damage between our friendships with our other friends had too much history that cause us to be sworn enemies.

"Yeah I know…" I drifted off remembering that day "Helga and Patty both told me that I shouldn't be involved when it comes with Rhonda but, I couldn't help it I mean you guys are practically my family including Rhonda. I don't want any of my friends to get hurt…. And when I found out… I practically lost it you guys were there when it happened… I always felt that I'm always going to be involved when it comes with Rhonda and the girls no matter how much things have changed. I'm always going to have her back just like she'll have ours even if it took us awhile to become good friends… and now … since we became sworn enemies with Lila and her clique it's hard not to be involved … I always knew she was a fake the minute she came here…even Helga knew about it but, you know how she is," I shrugged.

"You don't have to tell us Harold…" Stinky drifted off inhaling his cigarette "Ever since Arnold left with his parents and grandparents… It hasn't been the same between us… we've changed over the years and not the same people as we used to be anymore," he explained.

"You got that Stinks we're not the same people and not close with a lot of our classmates back then and now… we're just not…" I explained.

Sid grew quiet for a little while inhaling his cigarette "You know what I don't get though?"

"What?"

"Who the f** punched Nadine in the face-"Sid furrowed his eyebrows leaving us in silence "I can't even tell who it was and usually I'm good at detecting things but, this one was so fast and quick it was almost like a leech and yet it wasn't… it had this similar scent that smelled familiar but, it couldn't be her since she already left the cafeteria," he explained.

I gave a shrug "I don't know … but, whoever it was had a nice right hook and punched her right in the face no doubt,"

"Well it can't be Helga since she was with us when that occurred… and defiantly not Phoebe since she was held back by Iggy… that was until Lila got her riled up with … certain things…" Stinky comments.

"True... then who was it then... if it wasn't Helga or Phoebe … there's no way it was Iggy since he was with us as well," I pointed out.

Sid furrowed his eyebrows giving me a look "You don't think-"with a raise eyebrow at us where I shook my head there's no way it could be Rhonda we would've sense it.

"No way there's no way she'd-"I stopped in mid-sentence as realization came through my mind "Could she?" I asked no one in particular.

We all shook our heads.

"Nahhhhh- there's no way she'd-I would've sense it if it was her or not since she's not like us "Sid stopped for a moment "I mean she doesn't even know how to fight well that's not true Helga's teaching her boxing and all that but, we never got to see her in action she says she doesn't need a reason to show off which is unlike her since she usually does growing up and all the sudden she doesn't want too… it's not like her to show off," he pointed out.

"True…" Stinky paused for a moment "But, then again all of us did grew up Sid that includes Rhonda…and the girls," he pointed out.

Sid took another cigarette out of Marlboro box and lit his cigarette, took another puff with a snort "Trust me I know," he paused for a moment "I'm just saying there's no way Rhonda would've done that unless she has a reason to beat the shit out of Nadine," he pointed out.

Stinky was about to protest but, slumped his shoulders in defeat "Even if she did… she has a huge reason why she wants to punch Nadine in the face Sid," he pointed out.

Sid grew quiet "Yeah I know…."

I decided to change the subject since it was starting to get a little awkward "So where do you think Rhonda and the girls are… from what Sheena told us she couldn't find them anywhere in the bathroom since she's the only person who we actually tolerate with," I asked.

Sid inhale his cigarette once more with a shrug "How would I would?"

"Usually you do know where she is and that's saying a lot? You would think you're actually stalking her like how Curly used to be," I scoffed at that.

Sid's eyes grew harden "Rhonda can take care of herself I don't need to watch over her and-"inhaling his cigarette "Never compare me to that leech again Harold. We both know we hate him with a passion for what they both did to Rhonda," he growled.

I grew quiet "Sorry I just… you know how I can't help but, worry about her that's all…"

"That makes two of us man," Sid answered.

"If I know Rhonda and the girls-"Stinky decided to speak despite the tension between us "They're probably at the bathroom we just don't know which one yet you know how there's so many bathrooms in that school-"putting his hand over Sid's shoulder to keep him calm "I'm sure we'll see them in class or maybe or something," he suggested leaving us to nod at this.

"Yeah I hope your right about that Stinks," Sid answered looking at his watch "We should head back the bell is going to ring in ten minutes and our class is in the other side of the school,"

"If we leave now we'll be able to make it," Stinky answered.

 _'Me too….'_ I thought to myself shaking out of my thoughts as I'm taken with someone. Patty Smith who I've been dating for nearly 2 years … right now she's in college freshman year and soon I'll be in college with her. At least that was the plan until I realize I couldn't leave go to college like Patty could… my dad wants me to take over the business while my little brothers will be trained in a young age in case we run into trouble which I hope that wasn't the case. My two brothers are still young to fight at least for me anyway.

In the other side of the city of Mako Island Helga G. Pataki and Phoebe Heyerdahl finally found their best friend Rhonda Wellington Lloyd who was crying silently to herself as both friends nodded silently to comfort their best friend. Rhonda looked up seeing her two best friends and practically sobbed into them trying not to hold back her tears but, she couldn't help herself. It still breaks her heart that Nadine her ex-best friend would betray her like this.

Despite everything Rhonda's knuckles were a bit bruises from punching Nadine on the face thanks to Helga's private boxing lessons as she claimed that every girl should know how to defend herself. Rhonda didn't think she'd be able to move on with her life if it wasn't for her two best friends Helga and Phoebe as they're practically family, sisters even when she needed them the most. That's what best friends do be there for each other when times get tough through the bad and good since it's part of their pact being best friends.

 **Helga's P.O.V.**

"There she is…" I whispered as we swan under water heading to our hidden spot in Mako Island most people don't know this but, we decided to change the island to Mako Island instead of Elk Island because it gave some memories of Arnold when we were kids and it was a bit much to handle until they decided to rename it Mako Island. They even got the neighborhood to agree with this as things were starting to change for the Hillside which was named anonymous to agree renaming the island.

I'm grateful they decided to rename it from Elk Island to Mako Island it seemed to fit especially after we turned 13 it would seem everyone in our group grew up over the years that included me. Phoebe swam ahead of me where we heard our best friend Rhonda crying silently despite how her knuckles were a bit bruised I casually leaned against the wall next to her and decided to speak up.

"You know…." I spoke up as Rhonda's bowed her head sadly hiding her tears "You shouldn't let her get to you princess?"

We heard another sniff wiping her tears.

"I can't help it you know how she tends to push my buttons or get on my nerves knowing every inch on how to get me upset … and I keep letting her … but, not this time though… I have had it with that -"Rhonda was trying really hard not to cuss which I gave a sly grin.

"Go on say it we both know you do?" I gave a tease.

"That bitch— "Rhonda spats covering her mouth flushed causing Phoebe and I to giggle.

"Don't worry we won't hold it against you Rho," Phoebe giggled.

"Thanks," Rhonda gave a weak smile wiping her tears again "Anyway … you heard what she said… it made me snap pinky… with the results of this. I couldn't take it anymore… I was making so much progress making myself calm and … then she had to ruin my chi and resulted with this," she explained showing her bruised knuckles since Phoebe and I are the ones who knew it was her who punched Nadine without a blink of an eye for everyone that Phoebe healed her bruised knuckles.

"I know and who am I to hold that against you princess," I pointed out rethinking what else to say "And you know me I'll punch that bitch again if she tries to test me especially Li-la" with a spat of venom.

"That makes two of us pinky," Phoebe spats.

"Thanks Pheebs," Rhonda whispered.

"Of course besides that was a nice right hook just like pinky taught you even I have to admit that was pretty sweet on how you punched her in the face like that," Phoebe pointed out that left us to giggle.

"It was huh did you saw the look on that bitches face," I quickly added smiling at the scene a few minutes ago.

"Of course it was like the best part of the day before school— "Phoebe pointed out "And I bet no one even saw that coming that Rhonda Wellington Lloyd who to the balls to punch that bitches face because of it," she explained.

"Well I do have to admit ….it felt good to punch that bitch-"Rhonda hide her smile at this "IN fact it made me feel a whole lot better but, it didn't change anything especially-"she stopped and bowed her head against our shoulders as we held her into a hug "Even I have to admit… she's right…" blinking her tears "I can't even get Thaddeus to love me… I really love him... god… I feel so stupid and such an idiot…maybe there's something wrong with me… that made him stop loving me …" she whispered.

"Rhonnie...she's wrong because there's nothing wrong with you you're a beautiful, independent person who tends to go a little out of hand at times but, you have a good heart and that's something that bitch doesn't have…" I answered.

Phoebe gave a sad smile "Pinky's right Rho so don't you dare ever think that he didn't love you because he did… and there's nothing wrong with you… you're allowed to grieve Rhonnie and take your anger against the b*** who thinks she can get to us to overreact well she got another coming we're much stronger then her that neither of them can even figure out who punched her in the face. Hell even Lila thought it was all Helga when she's been sitting in the table watching not knowing it was you. And you're far from being idiot. Thad loves you he always has since god knows how long… I may never know him that well but, you did you knew him differently what you guys have is epic… and that's never going to change… I think most of us are jealous of that what you guys have including Nadine," she pointed out.

"You really think so?" Rhonda whispered.

"Of course and one day you're going to find that guy who would love uncordially no matter who it was. He's going to love you until you day you die," I quoted that last part.

"Thanks girls," Rhonda whispered leaning her head against our shoulders "I couldn't believe she would do that to me of all people… I trusted her … we did everything together and what she did... was unforgiveable … what kind of person does that to her best friend I know I wouldn't do that to her despite how people tend to think I can gossip on a lot of things but, not like this… I wouldn't stoop that low or go down that road… and yet she goes behind my back as if she didn't anything wrong," she scoffed wiping her tears quickly pausing for a moment "Especially when we used to be best friends… and how she collected bugs for a living ewe," she exclaimed with a slight shiver.

"Even I have to admit that was kind of gross," I pointed out.

Rhonda, Phoebe and I shivered at Nadine old collection of bugs.

"Neither of us saw that coming Rhonda I really don't know why she would do that behind your back but, you still have us princess trust me you're not missing anything of the sort unlike her we actually got your back till the very end," I told her with a smile as she gave another sob against both Phoebe and I.

Helga patted her on the back in comfort.

"Thanks guys I know I look like a mess right now but, I don't know what I'd do without your guys not by my side it hurts to much…" Rhonda whispered.

"Don't mention it we're always here for you Rhonnie," I began to say as I offered them both a hand which they both accepted where I continued to talk "Come on let's wipes those tears and head back before the mistress counts us tardy," I explained leaving them to nod at this once we got out of the pool and dried ourselves off by transforming into our fairy forms and went thru the roof of the cave; well at least we call it that anyway as we were heading back to school once more.

"Oh and Helga..." Phoebe asked as I turned to her with my eyebrow raised.

"Yeah Pheebs?" I asked.

"Do you want me to heal your hand from the punch you did with that red headed bi***" she casually says with a smirk.

"Thanks Pheebs and we should get out of here before we're really late," I comment leaving the girls to nod at this once she healed my hand which she gave me a smile with a nod.

"How on earth did you manage to convince the whole neighborhood to rename the island to Mako Island instead of Elk Island pinky?" Rhonda asked curiously.

I shrugged "I got my ways," she smirked.

Rhonda laughed at this "Of course you do,"

"Besides most people think it's completed haunted," I taunted moving my fingers in a scary tone causing the girls to giggle as Rhonda fixed herself off making herself presentable.

"Oh right beside the fact it gave us memories when we were 4th grade Helga," Rhonda pointed out causing me to shrug knowing it's true.

"True come on we're almost there," Phoebe replied as we reached to the oak tree where we saw Harold and the guys chatting in low tones outside that I grabbed the girls hiding between the leaves.

"Um Pheebs hate to be the bare of bad news but, look-"I began to say nodding my head at Harold and the guys who were talking about the fiasco at the cafeteria from what I can tell it would seem that both Harold and Sid are quite protective with Rhonda which made me curious; they had that look… the same look when I was in love with—then shook my head at this no way they couldn't be could they? I couldn't but, wonder if it's true but, shrug it off "Let's hide over there guys," I whispered as we race to the nearest same oak tree.

"Whew that was close…" Phoebe sighed in relief "You know for some you would think they'd be werewolves sensing our scent like that,"

"Don't even joke about that Pheebs," Rhonda bit her bottom lip nervously "But, I do have to admit you have do have a point I just hope they didn't notice us and how do we head back to school without exposing ourselves" she whispered.

"We don't but, I got an idea… we're going to have to do this the ol' fashion way follow my lead girls on 3… we're going to fly at the spot before anyone can blink and don't hold back okay," I instructed them as they nodded in agreement "3… 2… 1... Go!" I answered.

Helga, Rhonda and Phoebe raced to the bathroom using their speed (power) that everyone who was inside the school hallways saw a huge gust a wind opening the back doors that papers and books everywhere to drop in the halls. Everyone in the hallway froze when we saw them when I saw Thad he had this odd peculiar look. I knew he was a vampire but, I wasn't sure if Rhonda knew so I decided to keep that to myself.

Once they reached to the bathroom they locked and close the door noticing no one was in the bathroom and sighed in relief changing their forms into their fairy costumes noticing their hair was up from flying. Rhonda rushed to the sinks to fix herself up to look presentable.

"Whew that was close," Rhonda sighed in relief "I hope no one noticed that?"

"I hardly doubt they have Rhonda," I pointed out.

"Good… the less people the better," Phoebe murmured in agreement.

"Exactly…how much time do we have Pheebs?" I asked.

Phoebe looked at her watch that Iggy bought her which had rhinestones of blue sapphires "About 15 minutes to fix ourselves up without anyone finding out that we even left the school and make it time in class," she explained.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **Whooooooooooo I'm done with the first three chapters. Well from Prologue to Ch. 2 but, still. As I said before I made some changes here and there. There's some secrets arise between the group of friends and I'm beginning to think Helga knows what Curly is. A vampire? How? When? What? Who? Why? I have no idea you have to wait to read to find out. Let me know what you guys think ^_^**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Gerald's Promise!**

 **Helga's P.O.V.**

"Alright girls let's fix up before we head to class," I suggested.

"Sure," Phoebe and Rhonda answered as they grabbed their makeup bag from our book bags as we reapplied our makeup not wanting to make it too obvious that we left school grounds without anyone finding out.

"Looks better then this morning that's for sure…" Rhonda murmured at this reapplying lip gloss which was strawberry kiwi lip gloss and cherry mocha.

"Don't forget to add mascara," I smirked.

"Of course," Rhonda replied reapplying mascara making a _'blow kiss smack'_ sound and nodded in appreciation "How do I look?"

"Presentable as always," I nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks and don't forget to add eyeliner pinky," Rhonda pointed out.

"And perfume don't forget that," Phoebe announced.

We grabbed our perfume adding a spray on both side which smelled crisis orange with mixed flowers.

"Now that's done we need to be extra careful after what happen this morning…" Phoebe began to say using her serious tone as we both nodded in agreement while I checked the stalls which was completely empty and fixed our costumes a bit "All clear pinky?"

"All clear Pheebs how about you Rho?"

"All clear,"

"Good come on we better head to class before we marked tardy and maybe between classes we can get something by the vending machines since that leech ruined my breakfast this morning," I scowled.

"Makes two of us pinky," Rhonda sighed.

"You're lucky I got two extra Special K granola bars for you guys," Phoebe replied grabbing the granola bars of Special K strawberry and chocolate flavor.

"Thanks Pheebs," Rhonda and Helga thanked her.

"No problem,"

"Way better then the cafeteria food that's for sure," Rhonda sighed in appreciation "Instead of meeting here at lunch let's go meet at the dot by the oak tree at the back?" she suggested as neither of the girls were not in the mood to be in the cafeteria at the moment which they both agreed.

"Sounds good I'll text Iggy and tell him to meet us there he should be with Renzo and Brain by now," Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Perfect and I'll be there in a bit though I have to check if I have any messages from my dad," Helga replied as both girls nodded.

Of course Rhonda and Phoebe knew this ever since Helga's mom Miriam announced she's pregnant with twins no less which was a huge surprise for the Pataki family her dad Bob known as 'Big Bob' was ecstatic that their relationship with their daughter Helga improved because of it. They even found out about the twin's sex which are both boys. It made Helga realize that they do care about their youngest daughter instead of just Olga who they often ignore when she was a child as they used to be neglected her.

Helga checked on her phone no messages which was good since Olga, Helga's older sister usually nonstop give her messages and phone calls reminding on and on reminding her about the baby shower they're throwing for their mom which Helga already knew about it. She wasn't that stupid to forget about it. She even made sure to keep her health healthy when it comes to smoking in front of children as she didn't want to be a bad influence on her soon to be little brothers.

 _'This is going to be a loooooooooooong day,'_ Helga thought to herself as she recently joined her best friends to their first period class sitting in the front of the class well not exactly in the front but, in the 6th row as they were chatting away about their plans for this weekend.

Phoebe and Rhonda saw their best friend recently joined them in class as they only have 15 minutes left before class starts. They just recently finished their 1rst class and heading to their next class which was two buildings down from their first class.

"So what's the plan for the carnival pinky?" Phoebe asked turning to Helga as she grabbed her snack between classes when they were heading to their 4th period class now.

"Well since Brian is in charge of the events he told me that it should be between 4-5ish in the evening and then once that's done we'll be performing again at his party tomorrow night and so on the next day. It would seem we have a massive schedule this weekend," Helga explained.

"Sounds fabulous doll especially since we got new outfits for this weekend," Rhonda replied finishing her special K granola bars which was strawberry flavor while Helga got the chocolate as she's allergic to strawberries.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Helga smirked and threw her trash away sitting down on her seat where Harold, Stinky and Sid recently joined them. Unfortunately, they had three classes with Harold, Sid, Stinky, Gerald and Iggy together and since Gerald, Helga's boyfriend wasn't in school along with Brian it would only be only be Harold, Sid and Stinky to join them by starting a conversation with the girls.

 **Stinky's P.O.V.**

Harold, Sid and I barely made it to class as our class was in the other side of the school but, since we had only 10 minutes we had to hurry since our teacher tends to give her students detention if we're tardy which neither of us want that.

We noticed that Rhonda, Helga and Phoebe were chatting about something and sat next to them as our seats were next to each other.

"Hey there they are," Harold nodded at the girls as Rhonda gave a smile waving at us which we waved back.

"Yeah I can see them you go talk to them Stinky and we'll talk afterwards man," Sid quickly added.

"Just like we planned right?" I offered.

"Obviously?" Harold smirked "Oh and Stink?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to make it to obvious the last thing we need is worry Rhonda and the girls then usual,"

"Right… right…" I murmured at this.

I took a deep breath and sat down next to Helga "Howdy Helga, hey girls," I greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Stink-o what's up?" Helga asked sipping her died yahoo soda.

I shifted uncomfortable casually as I can feel Harold give me _'Don't make it obvious Stinky just make it the conversation casual and relax would you. Even Helga can tell your nervous about something?'_ look but, through telepathy we can talk through our minds as I gave a nod which Helga gave me an odd look.

"You okay? You look a little pale there Stink-O?"

"I'm—I'm alright… "I squeaked which both Sid and Harold slapped themselves on the palm on their hands as I gave a weak smile.

"What's up Stinky?" Rhonda asked who also noticed this but, looked a little worried.

"Oh you know-"I gave a casual shrug which made Helga and the girls raise their eyebrow at me which I pulled my collar away just a little "Not much really but, uh the guys and I were looking for you guys everywhere this morning we got worried," I began to say in low tones which the girls grew stiff at this.

Helga licked her lips nervously about to answer but, Phoebe cut her off "Oh…" she gave a casual tone "Well you know after what happen this morning … we didn't feel like being in the cafeteria so… we uh took a walk to cool off it's not like we missed anything right…?" she asked.

I shook my head "After you guys left Ben and the guys went to take care of it— "which Helga raise her eyebrow at me "Err… you know after the whole fiasco this morning— "I quickly added as I took a deep breath "We just didn't know where you all were that's all…." I asked.

Helga soften her eyes "Well that's sweet Stinky but, like we said we just took a walk and went everywhere," she shrugged.

"Like the bathroom for instance we usually hang in there," Rhonda quickly added.

"Oh?" I titled my head curiously "Because when we found Sheena we even asked her to check the bathrooms for us neither of you guys were there we even checked the locker room?" I pointed out.

"True…. but, Sheena doesn't know our hang out spot … since most of them are … territory of Lila and her clique…" Phoebe spats in venom which left me shivered a little "Besides our spot by the bathroom is all the way in the drama arts department since there's more than 10 bathrooms in every building right?" she argued after she sipped the last of her died yahoo soda and threw her trash behind me.

"Right…" I drifted off when Harold and Sid moved their hands insisting to keep going "Well I supposed that does make sense …" I slowly replied.

"If it makes you feel any better Stink-o we were by the drama arts department to rehearse for tonight performance this weekend," Helga pointed out.

I gave a blank expression "Okay dokie Helga I figure as much," I nodded at this not wanting them to worry "I mean not that I don't worry about you guys but, you should at least let us know where you are. Harold and Stinky were mostly worried especially with you Rhonda. I even told them you were alright since you always with the girls who knew how to make feel better," I explained in low tones.

Rhonda chuckled a little "Well … there's no need for them to worry about me since I'm fine Stinky but, I'll talk to them later if it makes you feel better," she replied.

Before either of us can continue our conversation we all sudden gotten tense from a sudden vibe which I knew it was Lila and her clique. Have I mentioned that Lila and her clique are also in our class? No? well despite how they're in the same grade they had some classes together but, Lila and her clique would sit in the far left side while Helga, Rhonda and Phoebe would sit in the right side with their friends.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Awe if it's isn't the monthly dog crew I thought you three ran away crying since we won the first round this morning" another voice snidely where we all looked up knowing that voice anywhere; Stinky can tell that his friends were tense after what happen his morning but, were held back since they were now in class not wanting to get in trouble but, since this is one of Helga's favorite classes and their teacher was one of the Head of the Counsel for all Fairies and Mermaids everywhere along with her husband of course.

"You know Helga that costume you're wearing is so last season," the voice sneered "Considering we're not kids anymore," she snidely replied.

Helga curled her fist trying to remain calm which Phoebe noticed putting her hand over to her best friend to calm her down. Neither of them notice that their teacher Ms. Blue came rushing into her class out of breath as she knew about the fiasco this morning clearing her throat as she put her brief case down on the desk.

Her students quickly made to their seats well except Lila and her clique that is _(a/n: Ms. Blue is the current head mistress of the Fairies and Mermaids communities and will not tolerate bad sass in her classroom which includes the vampires plus she's one of the characters that I own and made up)_

"Ms. Sawyer I thought I made it quite clear to get out of my seat before I give you another months' worth of detention with your little friends there…after how you caused a huge fiasco this morning" Miss. Blue calmly began to say which left Helga, Phoebe and Rhonda to shiver as they all knew how much she despises Lila a lot.

"I was just saving your seat Miss. Blue and that's a total lie since Helga was the one who started it" Lila lied which wasn't the first time she lied to the teacher no less until she noticed her teacher Miss. Blue had an icy cold expression on her face she slightly slumped further away from the teacher as her stare was giving her the chills _(a/n: Lila's old self even though everyone in the school knew she's faking her way to the top since everyone knew that Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda among other students are in the top A++ students in Hillwood High School along with Gerald, Brain, Lorenzo, Harold, Sid, Stinky and Iggy with a few others who aren't mentioned a lot through the show)_

Miss. Blue remained calm giving Lila her stern icy cold expression "As much as I appreciate you trying to keep my seat warm…. I suggest you get out of my seat NOW," she exclaimed causing Lila and her clique to yelp getting up rushing to her seats well except Lila since she somehow tripped and fell down knowing she meant business "And just so you're clear you got another worth of detention unless you want me to make that four months then I suggest you watch what you say especially when it comes with Helga and her friends," she hissed at her.

"For what? I didn't even do anything," Lila demanded in protest.

Miss. Blue was now face to face with the young lady which left Lila shrink a little as she felt herself leaning against the wall "Do you really want to test me right now Miss. Sawyer-"as Lila shakes her head in fear furiously "As I explained before I have a lot of witnesses stating that you started it this morning at the cafeteria not Helga. As everyone knows Helga personally she only defended herself that would be you and your little 'clique' doing and that- right there- was for lying to me which isn't the first time you tried to lie to me since I can detect a liar from distance away even from a look. I already told your father explaining the situation as he agreed as you're not longer going to participate in any school's activities that would immediately give you a 'Fail' for causing all sorts of trouble especially when you tried to lie to me about Helga and her friends since I know them by their parents through childhood so don't think I can't detect you lying to me about them and I won't have an intolerance in my classroom that includes my co-workers that you have in class do we understand each other young lady," she calmly replied attempting trying not to roll her eyes in annoyance which she got that habit from her student Helga considering she knew beforehand that Lila is one of main liars that most teachers can detect a liar when the see one.

Lila's face expression fell as her teacher called her father if that's true…. then she's in a huge trouble as her father warned her multiply times not to cause any trouble in school. After her father got remarried to Sandra it's almost like he can detect the real Lila Sawyer without a blink of an eye and had enough guts to ground his only child with a lot of warnings not to test him. She had to be extra careful when she's around Miss. Blue.

"Yes Ms. Blue," Lila murmured ignoring her classmates snickering sitting between her friends Nadine and Gloria who gave daggers towards Helga, Phoebe and Rhonda which they responded back except icier cold that Lila, Nadine and Gloria slumped in defeat looking away in a huff.

It was probably the first time Ms. Blue ever showed her emotions as most people knew her as the sweetest teacher in the planet after Mr. Summons of course but, when you pissed off a teacher watch out.

Ms. Blue took a deep breath giving a smile "Before we continue I want to say good morning class," she chirped happily.

"Morning Ms. Blue," the class greeted her back.

"It is a good morning isn't it but, before I assign you assignments … I want to make a small announcement and a congratulations to Rhonda and Phoebe for getting the highest grade on our last week test 110 which it's a new record in our high school; don't worry Helga you got an 109 since you only missed one of the bonus questions but, it's still good sweetie," Ms. Blue explained with a smile at her favorite three students _(a/n: Ms. Blue considers Helga, Rhonda and Phoebe as her daughters and very overprotective with the girls since they were the ones that got Ms. Blue and Mr. Simmons together in the first place after 4 1/2 yrs. of being good friends and losing her husband 4 years ago that got her to move on with her life and slowly opening her heart towards Mr. Simmons that they're getting married by the end of the year thanks to Rhonda and the girls help since they're the reason they got together in the first place)_

Helga mock-glare at Rhonda mouthing the words _'Old Betsy and the Avengers'_ leaving Rhonda to stuck out her tongue before resuming her conversation with Sid, Harold and Stinky,''

Phoebe looked over her glasses, smiling evilly "Maybe if you weren't so distracted, ogling or even exchanging saliva with-"which she was cut off by her best friend.

Helga hissed in low tones covering Phoebe's mouth "Shhhhh- aren't you crazy Pheebs! Don't jinx it I really like him and I don't want to jeopardized anything since- ice cream," she gave a serious glower look "Especially of that certain thing that I kept from him-"looking around furiously "What if it ruins our relationship because of it… I don't want him to find out … at least not yet…" she complained in low tones.

Phoebe rolled her eyes dramatically putting her arm on top of hers.

"Helga you've been going out with him nearly 4 ½ months it's practically on the Headline news besides… you're the one that told me that you'll work things out so don't even try to deny it with me because whenever you two are two together you'll have that lovey dovey face the same look I give Iggy whenever I'm with him for all we all we know you two can be in looove without any knowledge of it," she explained putting her hand on her forehead _(a/n: Phoebe been spending a lot with Rhonda in case you're wondering whenever Helga and Gerald hang out)_

Helga kept herself from smiling and doodled inside her notebook as their teacher Ms. Blue started another crossword puzzle assignment during class.

"Ha-ha— "Helga sarcastically "Very funny Pheebs," hiding her smile.

"Oh you know you love him," Phoebe teased her giving her a playfully shrug.

"It's too soon to tell Pheebs you know that…" Helga murmured under her breath.

Phoebe soften her eyes "It's okay to fall in love again I'm sure he wouldn't mind. It's not like he expect you to wait for him forever…" she whispered.

Helga grew quiet knowing the subject was sensitive "I know… thanks Pheebs..." she whispered.

"Of course doll," Phoebe winked as she decided to change the subject "So did you manage to know what songs we should perform for tonight unless Brian got that covered?"

"Well that is the plan unless princess over there— "Helga pointing her thumb at Rhonda who was chatting away flirting with Sid who flirted with her playfully as they both noticed Harold's face expression as they weren't sure if that's a good or bad thing but, shrug it off "Decides to change the plan which we both know she will but, that's really up to her," she answered.

Phoebe sighed leaning her head against Helga's shoulder "Obviously,"

"Besides I got some songs written down that I thought be useful?"

"Really like what?"

"Young Blood?"

Phoebe eyebrows lifted high "Young Blood? Is that a new song?"

"Kind of from Hilary Duff in a movie sound track you know that movie we saw Jem and the Holograms or something like that,"

"Ohhh I think I remember that movie it was kind of okay,"

"Yeah it's somewhat rock and pop mixed together I thought it was pretty good song,"

Phoebe nodded at this "It does have a nice rhythm to it-"pausing for a moment "So are you excited to be a big sister to your soon to be brothers who are twins and did your parents decide on a name yet since we both know how Olga gets super excited and went overboard with shopping spree week a few weeks ago on baby clothes that she nearly spent $1,000 dollars over it," she explained.

"Ugh," Helga complained putting her head against Phoebe's shoulder who patted on her on the back "Don't remind me Pheebs and not that I'm not grateful but, they did probably would picked names if it wasn't so hard to pick over Seth Neil or Jayden Cameron or something like that. It's the name that they had to be stuck with so we'll see how it goes when they're both born," she answered.

Once English was over Rhonda, Phoebe, and Helga went to their biology class and their teacher was Ms. Palmer who was possibly the cheesiest person on the planet but, wouldn't change her for anything even though she kind of reminds them of Mr. Summons whenever they say "Okay boys and girls" even though they're not kids anymore. They're pretty much young adults now heading to college very soon with college applications to apply to everything they could. They didn't have to do much except an assignment of cells of the human body where their teacher announced that they're going to watch a movie which left the class to cheer until she explained it was the human body cells and germs etc that made the class to groan in protest but, excited that they didn't had to do anymore work in class as they watched the movie.

Once class was over it was now lunch which meant most kids would eat breakfast during their hour break which made Helga decided instead of going to the cafeteria with her two best friends she instead went to the back which left the girls confuse.

"Helga where are you going?" Rhonda asked noticing her best friend was walking backwards heading outside to the parking lot.

"I'm just going outside for a quick smoke 10 minute tops," Helga answered with a shrug.

"Are you sure… I mean we can keep you company Helga we don't mind?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm sure Pheebs besides I really do need to quit on this before the twins are born but, you know me— "Helga gave a shrug "I need to be stress free after what happen this morning before we head back to class once this is over," she explained.

"Well alright we'll see you later at the spot then," Rhonda shrugged as she also agreed with her silently after what happen this morning.

"Later gals," Helga gave a blow kiss which they responded back it's their signature move between friends.

"Later pinky," Phoebe and Rhonda answered.

Once Helga left the girls couldn't help but, giggle as they both headed back to the bathroom to hang out "Bet you anything she's meeting up with her boyfriend Gerald," Phoebe giggled.

"Oh most defiantly those two can't keep their hands off of each other it's like seeing them in the animal discovery channel," Rhonda gushed over this that they knew Helga heard them in a distance that she couldn't help but, laugh out loud heading outside the parking lot.

Helga donned her jacket as she lounged in front of the school building and lit up a Marb; she took a long drag and exhaled slowly as the sound of an approaching motorcycle roared into the windy afternoon; due to the fact it's a bit cold and October at that; it's one of those things that you can't ignore; she should be eating lunch since she hasn't ate that much since this morning but, she felt like having some nicotine so here she was thinking to herself where it won't be long till she's an older sister to twin boys that she should cut off the smoking before they're born but, she couldn't help herself especially after the whole fiasco this morning it would usually calm her nerves.

The motorcycle was visible now, a gleaming black Harley was pulled up on the curb right next to her, she didn't seem to notice as she was deep into her thoughts at the moment. The rider addressed her chuckling "You know those things can kill your right?" he pointed out.

She glances at the newcomer from the corner of her eye and took a long exaggerated pull before responding with a chuckle of her own.

"I can ask you the same thing since those things can kill you within a millisecond right?" she answered towards the motorcycle with a raise eyebrow.

The biker laughed before unbuckling the strap underneath his chin. Helga extinguished her cigarette and ran towards her boyfriend, hugging tightly leaving him to embrace her with the equal warmth as she pushed his helmet off where it fell to the ground unannounced as the two kissed passionately. After 10 minutes they finally broke apart both breathless when the biker grinned "Hey girlie, what are you doing here by yourself especially at this weather? I figured you'd be at the cafeteria with the guys?" he asked holding her close due to the fact it was a bit windy.

"Oh you know just needed some fresh air what's your excuse?" she asked raising her eyebrow at her boyfriend leaving him to chuckle as a sly smirk was shown.

"Yeah well I got bored at home and needed to see my girl so I hopped on my bike and here I am," he grinned giving her a kiss as he grabbed her close by the waist to make out some more before they broke apart "Want a ride girlie— "then noticed her costume which made him grin more "Nice costume any particular reason why pick a fairy?" he asked.

Helga shrugged "You know princess she wants us to match and this happens to be one of the conditions to wear today," she answered.

He gave an appreciate nod grabbing her close with a low growl "Well have I mention you look really sexy in this," he winked.

Helga held her smile "Not today?"

He held her by the waist bringing her close to him putting her arms around his neck "Well you look really beautiful— "giving her a kiss on the forehead then each cheek that cause Helga to flush "Sexy-"kissed her neck which made her shiver as he gave a huskily whisper to her ear that cause her to shiver at his tone.

"Really?" Helga whispered as she couldn't help herself.

He gave a nod nuzzling her neck "Really… you're killing me babe with this costume…" he huskily "I give her props about the design though it's pretty cool. Do you want a ride?" he asked.

"Of course Gerald," Helga gave a seductive pose against her pink mustang "You are my *lover* boy after all— "that caused him to grab her by the waist with a low groan nibbling her ear teasing her as she continued to talk "I had a feeling you'd like this costume since I made sure to go in pacific details so I can wear it for you-"she huskily whispered as she started to tease him down below as he tried to hold back a moan as she noticed his costume "What about you? What are you supposed to be?" she explained blowing a kiss towards him leaving her boyfriend Gerald Johanssen to grin telling her that he's dressed as a werewolf and told him the exact same thing except sexier and very handsome before tossing her a helmet. Soon afterwards the sound of the motorcycle was hearing tearing off into the distance.

From their place at the girl's bathroom window; both Rhonda and Phoebe smiled and gave each other a high five and went back to lunch to join Harold and the guys including Iggy, Phoebe's boyfriend, Lorenzo and his girlfriend Jennifer who were chatting among themselves.

While the gang minus Gerald and Helga as they were enjoying themselves to a picnic lunch by the park just the two of them without any knowledge that someone was watching them from afar watching their every move including their friends although for Helga she felt something was off that left her feel very uneasy and kept her guard off. Gerald felt the same way as he also felt someone was watching and kept his girlfriend as he's quite protective with her they both kept their guard without knowing they're both hiding secrets _*gasp*_ don't worry they'll find out soon enough.

Now they sat cuddling on a the small hill they had chosen before they turned 13 years old; that was when everyone changed that summer; Gerald was watching Helga intently as they lay down in a comfortable silence chatting away; they had become friends in the 8th grade that summer and went on a wrestling match Mania every other season since then and eventually Gerald asked Helga to the movies although he was very nervous to ask her so Helga being herself just ask him casually to the movies last summer before 11th grade and became a couple since then, she had changed so much since 4th grade but, seven years can do that to you.

As time passed Helga, like all girls had become more interested in her looks although she said to her best friends Phoebe and Rhonda that the _'beautifying'_ as they called it was more for herself then any guy. Around the start of 7th grade the unibrow was gone that she had developed some curves that summer so by the 8th grade that she had found herself gaining more and more attention from her male classmates including himself although he denied that at first until he started to get to know her by Phoebe's suggestion without Helga knowledge due to the fact she was sick at the time; she was somewhat tall, around 5'6" and thin with a slim body. Her hair had curled up from some recessive gene on Miriam's side of the family; she'd figured that it wasn't a big deal that she had some strong feelings for Arnold and almost everyone knew about it anyway. Gerald chuckled at that memory of what she had fought tooth and claw every day in 4th grade while stroking her curly mane.

Helga looked up with a sly smirk "What are you laughing at?" she asked.

He met her eyes and kept his cool through his werewolf side looking down on his girlfriend who just happened to be his best friend "Nothing _'Madame Fortress Mommy'_ just some old memories," he answered.

Helga's eyes danced where he could've sworn there's some spark through her blue eyes as she replied to this "Oh yeah like what 'tall hair boy'?"

Calling Gerald _'tall hair boy'_ was something of a misnomer for him since he hasn't had tall hair since 7th grade, now he wore it in somewhat tight curls as if it was natural for him. He had smooth golden brown skin and was tall yet muscle, at 6'2" even.

He played for the basketball team and was trying to get Helga to quit the soccer team and join the cheerleading squad; which isn't the only thing she does, she's also in the tennis, drama arts and dance team with the girls where they call themselves as the "'Pink Ladies' with their signature jackets Helga would have pink, Rhonda have a red and Phoebe would have blue which was her idea at the time which left the girls to agree after watching Grease more than 20x during their sleepover every other weekend. It's kind of their thing.

"Yeah really…" Gerald gave an amuse smile "Mostly on our trip in San Lorenzo… "he drifted away taking a deep breath remembering it vividly that nearly changed everyone in their class especially for Arnold as he found his parents that year "That was one hell of a vacation don't you think?" he asked. He was staring at the sky putting his hands behind his head as she kept quiet knowing what he meant.

Helga was laying down against her chest drawing circles rethinking her answer debating if she should tell him what happen this morning.

"Hmm…" Helga drifted off with a distant tone which unfortunately Gerald looked down to notice her tone of voice "Honestly I haven't really thought about that trip in such a long time…." she answered as they both cuddled closer as they watched the sky full of different shape of clouds.

Gerald frowned on her tone "Really how come?" he was a bit surprised as he had a feeling it brought some memories between her and Arnold since he's Helga's first love just like Phoebe's his first love.

"It's just distant memory for me that I tend to leave in my past since … everything…" Helga drifted off as she rapidly got up "Even if I did… I been keeping myself busy with the baby shower that's coming up in a few weeks," she answered rethinking that year when they're in the 5th grade where she made a final decision to let go of Arnold despite how it took her a very long time to get over him since he's after all her first love the first person who she ever loved … as she closed her eyes remembering that fiasco this morning that left her to tense up from what Lila said to her.

Gerald of course noticed this as she looked away from him "Helga are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine… just some thinking some old memories…"

Gerald raise his eyebrow at his girlfriend "Touché … and are you sure?" he asked.

Helga bit her bottom lip nervously "Yeah I'm sure… I just-"she looked away for a short moment "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Of course you can tell me anything baby?"

"Do you remember when we talked about that certain subject…." She hesitated at this "About if 'Arnold' were to find out that we're a couple…" she asked.

Gerald turned to his girlfriend which seemed to gain his attention about the subject as they both talked about it before they started dating when they were in denial for a few weeks before they finally admitted their feelings changed more than just friends.

"Yeah I remember what about it?" Gerald cleared his throat as he held his breath knowing this wouldn't go off the topic when it comes with Arnold.

"What if … he did find out… do you think he'd let us be happy to be together and be okay with it?"

 **Gerald's P.O.V.**

I looked at my girlfriend for a long moment; something was off I just couldn't pin point what yet where I spoke up thru the silence. I made a long sigh as I put my arms behind my head as she cuddled against me as she slowly drew circles to keep me calm; don't get me wrong whenever me and Helga talk about this topic we usually shrug it off but, I knew one of these days we're going to talk about it. I had no doubt Arnold is going to come back and if he does... what's going to happen between us it's one of my deepest fears since I don't want to lose her with him ... I love her ... and she's my imprint so I'm pretty stuck with her ... although she doesn't know that he's still debating how to tell her the truth about him being an actual werewolf.

"Gerald…?" she asked looking up at me while I looked down noticing her worried expression "Did-Did you hear me?"

"Sorry I was just thinking-"I gave a tired sigh staring at the sky holding her close to me "And to answer your question honestly … I really don't know… I mean it's been 7 years since we last saw Arnold… the only thing I can say is he'd probably be shocked or even conflicted mostly confuse… since the last time he saw us was that we couldn't be in the same room and can't stand each other then," he explained.

"I know…I don't even know why we hated each other back then..." Helga whispered by the time I noticed she got up with knees close together with a distance look on her face "Sometimes I wonder… if she said was right?"

"She who?"

"Lila…"

I rapidly got up fulling getting my attention "What did she do?" I growled.

"I been debating either or not if I should tell you what happen this morning?"

"Oh… and what exactly happen this morning?"

Helga whimpered as I rushed her into a hug as I noticed she was trying to hold back tears that a small tear slide down her cheek as I quickly wiped it softly "Baby doll was it?" he asked.

"You know the years I known her… I never expected her to use the _'Arnold'_ card on me… I just… fuck… I really hate her so much…" Helga growled ignoring my question which left me to frown.

"Helga…" I slowly debated either or not if I should kill Lila or not "What did she do and what do you mean she used _'Arnold'_ card against you?"

Helga held her breath and began to explain what happen this morning fiasco waving her arms on how Li-la used the _'Arnold'_ card against her, talked about how Olga liked her then Helga… or how her parents nearly never loved her… you can't even imagine how hard it was for me not to kill that leech. I was practically shaking in anger by the time Helga was done I ended up holding her into a hug as she kept sniffing from crying a bit.

"Baby as much as I want to kill that girl for even comparing our relationship like that … that's never going to happen," I told her.

Helga sniffed against my shoulder "You don't know that…" her voice was hoarse.

"Hey … look at me-"I began to say lifting her chin to look at me seeing her blue eyes which she was holding back her tears, it was shining through the sunlight remembering the first time I looked at her especially those blue eyes that made me love her more on how passionate she was and continued to talk "That leech has no idea who she's messing around with people that I care about that includes you Helga… about us being a couple… isn't hers or her clique's damn business… except us … "I was holding back to calm myself "And for Arnold… I… if he does come back we'll deal with it then when the time comes… because believe me I never expected to have strong feelings for you believe I was in shock you know that… "she gave a slow nod as she was in the same position as I was except she was in denial at the time "I don't show a lot of emotion in front of people everyone knows that… unless it was really necessary… I been debating either or not we should tell Arnold that we have feelings for each other… that sometimes I back out to ask you out because I needed to know if my feelings for you were sincere or not because you two have a past and I just-" I held my breath leaning my forehead against hers as she closed her eyes at this "It won't change how I feel about you Helga you've been my best friend since preschool even though we weren't close then but, still I considered you as a somewhat friend until we decided to become really good friends that we had a lot in common who I can talk to about anything… and we been through so much together…. even if there's a slight chance Arnold has feelings for you back I don't think I can ever let you go or live with that … if anyone including Arnold has a problem with that they can suck it up or live with it," I explained.

Although I didn't even notice that Helga stared at me in disbelief well mostly dumbfounded or speechless probably both.

"And for Lila and her little _'clique'_ if they think they can mess around with my girl or my friends and family stirring all sorts of trouble with anyone that I ever cared about including you well … they won't like the outcome … they would have to go through me doll before I murder that leech and her clique with my bare hands, ripping every limb out of their bodies slashed with blood that there's no way in hell anyone can find their bodies parts all over the country which it's illegal in several states," I explained; I was breathing heavily even I have to admit I have no idea where that thought came from but, it's how I felt towards Lila and her clique since I couldn't hold it any longer.

That was until I noticed my girlfriend was quiet that I turned to see her gaping at me like a fish.

"Babe?" I turned to my girlfriend waving my hand in front of her "Are-are you okay?" I asked I think I made her speechless.

"Helga?"

 **[no answer] …**

 **~*~End of Chapter Three~*~**

 **I'm finally done with chapter 3? So what do you guys think? I know it took longer than expected before but, I finally managed to fix it. Let's see what Gerald and the gang are up for a Huge Surprise since Arnold is finally home.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Unexpected News!**

 **Helga's P.O.V.**

"Helga?"

Hearing his confession, I was completely in awe and made me love him more that I gave him a hug where he returned back. I had no idea he felt that way about me... it made me a bit better talking about it since we both knew some day Arnold will be home.

Although we don't know when that will be since it was has been seven years since we last saw Arnold … I made a final decision a few years ago that I had to let him go. I can't expect myself to wait for him forever. For once I actually felt beautiful about myself around Gerald. I don't have to be those girls who throw themselves at guys but, with Gerald it was different… a good different… just thinking about Arnold… made me realize he never made me feel that way … I mean sure I bullied him but, he always been a good friend even if it took him that long to realize that I loved him. I sacrifice so much for Arnold… did he thank me of course he did… but, now I'm just … I didn't even answer so I just held my boyfriend close hiding my face against his shoulder.

Gerald however noticed I was hiding my face soften his eyes "Doll … you okay?" he asked.

I shook my head against his shoulder as he gave a sigh sitting me on his lap holding him close not wanting to let him go "Helga… what's wrong?"

"I just… no one has ever expressed that way towards me before…" I whispered as he softens his eyes at me "Not even my parents… I mean back then they used to just ignore me and just call me Olga… until we went to San Lorenzo… and hearing your confession like that…" I drifted off.

"Helga…" Gerald was about to protest.

"Let me finish…" I soften my eyes as he kept quiet as I continued to talk "Hearing your confession telling me that you really like me … I feel the same way Gerald. You're always going to be my best friend even if it took us this long to realize we have so much in common instead of hating each other the first couple of years…we known each other…" I was making circles around his chest not noticing his face expression "I didn't realize we been through that much together until you pointed it out… it's scary to feel this strong about someone other than … Arnold…" I looked away when I said that closing my eyes at this "Don't get me wrong I'm always going to love Arnold that's never going to change he is my first love after all…" which I felt him nod at this "Just like Phoebe will always be your first love… if seven years ever taught me anything… I can't expect myself to wait for him forever…I want too…but, I don't think I can … until you came along…" I turned to face him cupping his face as his eyes closed from my gentle touch "We started to hang out despite how we didn't want anything to do with another… that was until Rhonda's party back in 8th grade… we decided to make a truce and learned that we have a lot in common… I even started to like you more than I should….it took me awhile to admit that I really like you… I even tried to avoid you which failed obviously-"as he gave a chuckle as a distant memory came through my mind when he confronted me about it as I took another deep breath "If Arnold does back… which is a huge 'big if' it won't change anything how I feel about you Gerald. I didn't expect myself to really like anyone other than Arnold but, you were a huge surprise believe me I should know," he gave another chuckle at this kissing my forehead "I'm not letting you Gerald ever…despite what Li-la" as her voice spats with venom "Or her so called 'clique' think they can mess around with my family and friends who I care about the most… including you they're going to wish they never messed around with Helga G. Pataki I'll make sure of it… " she drifted off again leaning her head against his chest who held her close "Although… even I hate to admit this but, what she said… hurt me to the core… " her voice was steadying as Gerald held her close into a comfort hug "I was pissed if she thinks she can pull the 'Arnold' card on me … just so I can break down … if she continues to keep this up well she won't know what I have planned for her that's going to ruin her reputation I can tell you that much I won't let her go between us or our friends… and that's a promise I'm willing to keep," I explained.

Gerald leaned his chin against her head "That makes two of us doll I won't let you go either… I promise," he whispered.

"You mean that?" I whispered.

"Of course," Gerald looked down lifting her chin "That's a promise I'm willing to keep you're stuck with me baby doll and that's never going to change. I meant every word and I like you too," he explained.

Helga hide her blush causing him to chuckle "There's nothing to be embarrassed about you know,"

"I'm not embarrass," I muffled against his shirt not noticing his eyebrow raise.

"Sure you're not," Gerald snickered at this "And just so you know you're always going to be my best friend too Helga," he answered.

"I know," I whispered "So you like me huh?"

Gerald leaned his forehead against me looking at me straight in the eye "You know I do baby doll more than I should… I might even be…" he drifted off.

"Be what?" I asked titling my head curiously.

Gerald gave an amuse look "Maybe even like you even more than I should," he whispered.

"Ditto," I whispered as gave another kiss which made us make out a bit more as he lowered me down against the blanket practically hovering me which I didn't seem to mind as I wrapped my legs around him to bring him closer, he made a low groan and let go after 10 minutes as they both needed to breathe.

"Was that really what you want to talk about?" Gerald asked after we finally let go to breath after a few minutes leaving Helga to nod at this as she leaned against his shoulder as he started to play with her hair.

"Yeah pretty much," Helga murmured feeling quite conflicted on how he's going to react on her secret that left her slightly shiver.

"You cold baby doll?" Gerald noticed his girlfriend was shivering taking off his jacket to cover her which she smiled "And how's the baby shower coming along?" he asked changing the subject as he felt the same way hiding a secret from his girlfriend.

"The baby shower is coming along just fine babe and how can I be cold thanks to my amazing boyfriend's jacket which keeps me very warm that I don't ever want to take it off," Helga teased him leaving him to laugh out loud where he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Well you know me baby doll I can't have my girl getting sick especially since you girls are performing in Brian's house party this weekend including tonight Halloween carnival no less," Gerald chuckled.

Helga poked her tongue playfully "You got that right since we can't afford getting sick either way," she pointed out as I laid her head on top of his shoulder which he happily obliges holding her close as if they're about to have sex but, not intentionally though.

"So … "Gerald slowly began to say playing with her hair as he couldn't help himself "What exactly were you thinking about at this very moment?" he asked since he can't read her thoughts which she's quite grateful for that which was probably one of the things that made them attracted to one another more than they both know.

"Oh nothing much," Helga began to say staring at the distance remembering she's hiding a secret from her boyfriend; you think they were being honest with each other but, she wasn't allowed to tell anyone it was against the rules in Solaria where she's from; at least her mom anyway where she realized something "What time is it anyway?" she asked leaving her boyfriend Gerald to look down at his watch.

"About 10:30 why?" Gerald asked.

"Well today is a half day so we should head back soon," Helga offered leaving him to nod at this knowing this.

"You're right you ready to go doll?" Gerald asked leaving her to nod at this where he offered her hand which she gladly accept and sat behind him on his motorcycle where they headed back to their high school. It didn't take them long to head back there for a bit before they went in their separate ways. Helga kissed her boyfriend Gerald that left them to make out for a bit before they broke apart leaning their foreheads together breathing heavily.

"You should've stayed home Gerald you're sick and if I got the mono because of you and have to quit the soccer team you'd better get used to be wanking off by yourselves because I won't do it for you," she argued back.

Gerald shrugged expressively not liking he has to lie to her "Relax baby it's not mono, my mom's just overreacting I just uh haven't been sleeping very well lately that's all since I had a last minute family emergency to help my dad with Jamie O's help so you got nothing to worry about baby cakes," he explained.

Helga struck a seductive pose with the bus stop pole, "Could it have anything to do with this?" she says blowing him a kiss playfully leaving Gerald to laugh out loud and swept her up into a hug before she went in then give her a kiss.

"I'll see you later after school doll," Gerald replied giving her a kiss on the forehead "And I meant what I said back there. I'm not letting you go Helga Geraldine Pataki, that's a promise I'm willing to keep" he explained with a serious tone.

Helga's lips twitched in amuse "See you later boo and I know you do Gerald Marin Johanssen and I meant that too," she answered about to kiss him until she froze because she felt that uneasy feeling again since the beginning of lunch although she thought it was nothing until now… it was almost she's being watched and she couldn't help but, put her barrier up over this before Gerald noticed her face expression as he got curious.

"Babe what's wrong?" Gerald asked.

Helga's cleared her throat scanning around the campus keeping her stamina up holding Gerald quite close to her "It's just—I –hmm-"no one was in campus except them but, she couldn't help herself and shrug it off not wanting Gerald to worry by giving him a quick kiss "Mmm it's nothing baby it's probably just the wind or something," she replied giving him another kiss that they started to make out again for another 10 minutes.

Once they broke apart he boarded his motorcycle heading home "Drive careful I mean that Gerald," she answered giving him a stern look.

"I'll be fine babe you just go inside before it gets really cold huh?" Gerald nodded giving her an assure kiss.

"Okay," Helga murmured and bid another kiss before he headed home knowing his mom was probably back from the store and would give him a mouthful towards Gerald for being out of bed among other things. What Helga doesn't know was that it was just another excuse … another lie … but, mostly a secret… on what he's hiding from her without any knowledge that she's also hiding a secret from him. Sid Gifaldi, Harold Burman, Stinky Peterson, Ben Vargas Pataki whose Helga's adopted brother and himself are the only ones who held the same secret considering they're in a werewolf pack and stuck together as a pact.

Gerald became a werewolf at the age of 13 years old just like Harold, Sid, Stinky and Ben but, he didn't imprint until last summer when their relationship became official. At first he was in denial as he couldn't do that to Arnold lords knows why he's always protective with Helga since their first day in preschool but, over the years … Helga G. Pataki was always a bully to him always picking on his best friend but, then things started to change when Arnold announced he was going with his parents to San Lorenzo which was located in South America… that was until Rhonda and Nadine had the biggest fight that left the two former best friends into sworn enemies because Nadine was the girl that Thaddeus _'Thad or known as Curly'_ for most people cheated on Rhonda.

It was a huge scandal in their high school that was when he kept in touch with his best friend Arnold telling him what's been happening with their friends. That was until that dance in the 10th grade when he saw Helga in a different light as her hair was down with big curls in the end with a light pink dress that gave her a figure of a model. That same night it was when he really learned the truth that Helga was the one that helped Arnold find his parents and the trip to San Lorenzo I guess there's more to her then he thought after they agreed to make a truce towards one another they learned they had a lot in common and he fell for her hard even more.

It wasn't the same feeling that he had with Phoebe though I mean sure she was his first love but, they both decided they were better off as friends since it was a mutual break up between them that's when he started to realize that he was starting to have real feelings toward Helga of course he completely freaked out about it and when Phoebe noticed the change of his behavior ... at first he didn't want to tell her since she was his girlfriend at the time and blurted out telling her what was going on when he was rambling on and on about the whole thing which left her to giggle that left him to have a blank look on his face.

He asked her what was so funny when she answered that she told him she felt the same way and told him that she was starting to have feelings for Iggy that she casually suggested that he gets to know Helga first just to see if his feelings for her were real then he asked why isn't she mad at him which she told him she has no reason too because the feeling was mutual and told him that she'll always care and love him which he told her the same thing and decided to be friends. He felt so relieved that he didn't want to lose Phoebe as a friend which left him to say _"Pheebs you're the best you know that,"_ with a smile giving her a hug where she giggled.

 _"Aren't I always and I'm glad we can still be best friends Gerald, "_ Phoebe told him which he agreed and told him that if he needed to talk he can always come to her especially when it comes with Helga considering it wasn't weird between them.

Once he got to know Helga the more he slowly fell for her which scared him a lot ... since she was becoming one of his best friends ... which was one of the reasons why he would always stop himself before they reached to the next level into their relationship that was until he was going to ask her out to the movies but, he got so nervous trying to ask her out but, always held himself back.

He never felt so nervous especially on a girl well that's not true but, still. This was Helga G. Pataki a forbidden fruit as he claimed anyway as he tried to come up to her but, he always gets interrupted by some of their friends as he tried very hard not to be rude. Helga who noticed this as she couldn't help but, giggle grabbing him by the arm by saving him from the crowd of friends as he sighed in relief until he realizes it was actually Helga. He felt his heart beating quite fast which Helga noticed he was blushing stammering trying to talk but, no words came out.

Helga of course looked amuse and asked him out casually before he can ask her. Gerald blurted out "Yes!" and felt so relieved as they're both nervous around each other which cause them to laugh after a few dates they've been a couple officially since then.

That's when Helga saw Brain known as _'Brainy'_ one of her best friends who's a guy heading her way as they gave a handshake they made up as they were chatting away about the plans for this weekend and the House Party at Brain's house tomorrow night.

"Hey pinky," Brain greeted her with a hand shake 'whoosh' as they both headed to her locker not far behind "I was just looking for you?" he asked.

Helga smirked "Well you found me what's up Brainy?" she asked putting back her books away inside her locker and grabbed her last three books for next three classes since she had a couple of minutes left before she meets the girls at their hang out spot inside the bathroom which was by the drama arts department.

"I heard what happen this morning," Brainy murmured which left her tense at this "I nearly wanted to kill her if it wasn't for Renzo and Iggy holding me back for what she said about Arnold," he whispered.

Helga steadied her breath "You heard about that huh?" she asked leaning against the locker.

Brian nodded at this knowing the subject was sensitive that neither of them want to talk about "Yeah I did she has no right to talk to you, Rhonda or Phoebe like that," he growled protectively.

Helga soften her eyes "I'm okay Brainy trust me. Gerald and I talked about it since I told him a few minutes ago he also wants to kill her as well and that's saying a lot since we both know how he protective he can be," she pointed out.

Brian nodded knowing this "I just wanted to check on you but, I'm glad you guys talked about it Helga you know I'm here when you want to talk?" he offered.

"Thanks Brainy I appreciate that so what was it that you wanted to talk to me about or was that it?" Helga asked rapidly changing the subject.

"Ah straight to the point aren't you pinky. I was just wanted to ask if you figured out what songs you're going to perform for the weekend including tonight at the carnival?" Brain asked.

Helga pondered for a moment grabbing her notebook with a song note that was pink on the front of the cover "Actually now that I think about it… I was thinking we can try that song _'Give my Heart a Break'_ by Demi Lovato then _'Fearless'_ from Olivia Holt considering it's Halloween and everything," she paused for a moment which Brian nodded at this writing it down on his notepad "Then maybe if we have time we can perform _'Sledgehammer'_ from Fifth Harmony I'm still deciding but, I'll let you know ahead of time though if we decide to play other songs though," she pointed out.

"Sounds perfect I'll see you after school," Helga replied

"Of course see you later pinky," Brian smirked giving her a hug as he headed the other way to meet with Iggy and Lorenzo.

"Later Brainy," Helga says where he slowly turned around walking backwards.

"Hey Pinky— "Brain called after her after a long distance between them that caused her to look back at Brian "By the dot near the oak tree right? I just remembered that Pheebs texted Iggy about the plans this morning?" he asked.

"Yep right by the dot oh and don't be late Brainy we need to rehearse at least more than 3x this time before your house party tomorrow," she yelled from the corner.

"Hey I'm never late sweetheart that would be you and the ladies," Brainy playfully winked at her.

"Ha ha very funny," Helga sarcastically says heading to the bathroom to meet with the girls "You better head to class before we're both late," she yelled after him causing him to laugh as he ran to meet his friends.

While Helga and her friends went in their separate ways neither of them noticed that Arnold P. Shortman their long friend was coming home at last with a bit of a surprise of himself… he was boarding the plane with his family.

Neither Gerald nor Helga along with their friends didn't know that Arnold their long time best friend was boarding a plane with his parents, his four months baby sister Esmeralda and his grandparents. Phil and Gertie had reached the health of 88 and were still alive.

In fact, his grandpa Phil was still extremely healthy after a slightly scare from a werewolf bite but, turns out it healed him which was a miracle on both his parents that ever since then Phil felt like he was teenager again along with his wife Gertie _(a.k.a. Pookie)_ who is still slightly mad but, Phil wouldn't change her for anything.

Apparently during their trip through the jungle his grandparents got bitten by a werewolf that nearly made him freak out because it was rarely rare to survive that kind of bite. The next morning his grandparents gotten better and healthy because yesterday they got sick which worried the family as Arnold's grandparents looked pale and weak after going one jungle to another. It made Arnold really worried not wanting to lose his grandparents that he kept insisted to help his parents to find the cure. In fact, that same morning his grandparents were playing tag with the young kids and for a long moment he could've sworn that his grandparents looked like in their early years that left the family speechless. His dad Miles even had a theory that it could be the green eyed people for giving them another miracle.

A few days later that was when Arnold's parents decided that it was important that Phil and Gertie despite their age to look young they insisted they had to be living somewhere comfortable along with Arnold who should be attending college in America. His mom Stella was currently holding his little sister Esme which is short for Esmeralda Daisy Shortman. So they had hopped on a plane bound for Seattle, Washington and said good bye to the Green Eyed People the last time now Arnold was looking thru the window wondering what had changed while he was gone, or rather who?

He had been sent an 8th grade year book of his old classmates by Gerald; he was currently contemplating it he even noticed that Iggy and Phoebe were standing close together and Phoebe was slightly pink when they were dancing at their school dance. He even smiled at that and always figured she carried a torch for Gerald; he even noticed that Rhonda and Phoebe were laughing and chatting away posing funny faces towards the camera and noticed there's a picture of Helga and Gerald dancing together which left him a bit puzzled but, shrug it off thinking it's probably a group thing or something; he grimaced at the slang he'd picked up from his grandparents. The pages were worn and dirty and the ink ran on some pages.

It's been obviously been read a lot over the years. Arnold carefully flipped thru the pages, a slight twinge of guilt tweaked his conscience he felt bad about losing touch with everyone, Gerald especially. He supposed he'd have to make it up to them when he gets home. He stopped at one particular picture Helga was holding Gerald in a hug almost like it was naturally hugging with bunny ears without his knowledge of this and when Helga wasn't looking at the camera he noticed that Gerald was staring at her with this look on his face and if he squinted his eyes a bit closer you would think Gerald has feelings for Helga or something; if someone was to tell him that back in 4th grade that Helga and Gerald would became the best friends later he would call them crazy.

That was the effect time they had he suppose. Now that it would be a 15-hour plane ride and he'd be back in his sweet home. Arnold hasn't told his parents or grandparents plus his little sister who would look up at him curiously sucking her thumb in an adorable kind of way but, he's looking forward to his return back home to the civilization more than they knew. Sure, it's been fun and educational going thru the jungle for an adventure as one family and exciting when they had to make a bridge out of palm trees and vines over rushing rivers thousands of feet below or waterfalls but, sometimes he missed the little luxuries of warm water, electricity and definite shelter for him whenever it rains; the make shift huts were just what they sounded plus he also wanted to see two people in particular.

Helga and Gerald including Phoebe and the rest of his friends; he just wished he could've been there to see the beautiful person he knew thru the beginning even if took him awhile to see that he even wondered if she meant what she said… when they were saving the neighborhood even though they both agreed that it was just the heat of the moment but, that was before… he realized he had feelings for her.

Back in the jungle ... Arnold realized his feelings for Helga were real that he kissed her to thank her personally for finding his parents and was eternal grateful that he didn't even noticed that she slapped herself on the forehead to snap herself out of it ... leaving her to say _"Don't mention it football head,"_ with a tight smile then walked away from him to greet Phoebe who kept hugging her telling her how she was worried sick about her leaving him all confuse and puzzled by her sudden behavior.

He thought she'd be happy about it but, that was before he got interrupted by his parents; if it wasn't for Gerald and Helga he'd never be able to find them without their help where they all decided to go home after 10 yrs... that was back in 5th grade ... he haven't thought about that day in a long time and once again checked his watch for the 5th time in the past two hours as he made a mental note to himself.

 _"Only 15 hrs. and 20 minutes to go till I get home..." Arnold_ thought to himself deep into his thoughts as he couldn't wait to see everyone especially two people Gerald and Helga furrowing his eyebrows _'Hmm… I wonder what the guys are up too right now… probably in school or something?'_ he was too deep into his thoughts that he didn't hear his mom talking to him until she tapped him on the shoulder to grab his attention.

"Arnold sweetie would you mind holding Esme I have to go to the ladies room for a bit," his mom asked with smile to her oldest son leaving him to nod at this,

"Sure mom," Arnold replied as she passed his little sister onto his lap where she left to the bathroom where his dad interrupted his train of thought bouncing his sister who looked agitated to be home soon,

"Are you excited to see everyone Arnold," Arnold's dad Miles asked noticing how his son couldn't stop moving around in his seat since he's not the only one excited to be home while bouncing Esme.

"Are you kidding of course I'm excited to go home and see everyone, it won't be long till we get there dad... it's been so long since I last saw or heard from everyone especially my friends..." Arnold replied looking at his grandparents mostly his grandma Gertie who just happen to overhear this conversation where she made a big smile.

"I'm sure that Eleanor would be ecstatic to see you Benjamin," Gertie explained as her eyes were close leaving him to chuckle shaking his head towards his grandma since he never knew who was Eleanor was ... but, had a hunch it was Helga but, wasn't sure about it.

"Sure grandma," Arnold replied as he kept thinking deep into thoughts _'Huh ... I wonder whose Eleanor that grandma seems fond of since I was a kid... although I never knew who grandma was talking about ... oh well... but, I still wonder ... if she meant -nahhh couldn't be…'_ he shook his head when his dad asked his mom who she was as he was always been curious.

"Who's Eleanor mom?" Miles asked leaving Arnold to shrug not knowing the answer "Here Arnold let me hold Esme," he offered.

"Thanks dad that would be really helpful," Arnold sighed in relief pausing for a moment "And I really don't know who she is dad I mean grandma always mentions her since I can remember and always seems to think she's a real person or something," Arnold explained since he still has no knowledge who she was even though it's Helga leaving Arnold's grandfather Phil to chuckle in amusement when Arnold decided to watch a movie so he put some earphones to put the sound loud enough to hear.

"It's the girl with the one eyebrow Miles," Phil whispered to Miles who got puzzled by this then quickly added "You know the one who found you and Stella in San Lorenzo a few yrs ago when Arnold went on a field trip with his classmates," he explained.

Miles blinked his eyes then it suddenly drawn to him smiling at the young girl who seemed confuse thinking his wife Stella was Arnold but, then shook her head realizing that his wife was a girl and saved them from their nemesis and nodded remembering the girl.

"Oh you mean Helga," Miles began to say where he slightly turned to his son who was currently watching a movie since the volume was a bit loud for him to hear this conversation since he was using earphones when this occurred and kept his voice in low tones "Dad why would mom call her Eleanor though isn't her name Helga?" he asked leaving his dad to shrug.

"I just go along with it since it's still a mystery but, I always felt that Helga was special since she's the only person that I get along with along with Gerald and mostly your mother is slightly mad but, I wouldn't change her for anything," Phil _(a/n: Arnold's grandfather)_ began to say turning to his wife Gertie "Isn't that right Pookie?" he asked with a grin.

"Hai," Gertie says as they were all being served with their lunch thanks to the flight attendant leaving their youngest granddaughter Esmeralda to clap her hands.

"Dada," Esme giggled reaching her small arms for her father.

"Did she just-" Miles gape at his youngest daughter with widen eyes in shock as she started clapping happily again.

"Dada, dada," Esme giggled where their grandpa gave a toothy smile chuckling at this.

"Well, well, well, look at that it looks like we got ourselves a talker and a cute one at that isn't that right Esme," Phil comments grinning like crazy happy for his granddaughter Esmeralda.

"Papa," Esme says reaching her small arms for her grandpa who immediate grabbed his youngest granddaughter into his lap.

"Looks like she's trying to say grandpa that's so darn cute," Phil, cooed at his granddaughter who she clapped her hands.

"I guess we do, I can't believe Stells miss it," Miles answered smiling knowing his wife is going to pout missing her baby girl first word that's when his mom came back noticing everyone in smiles and a bit shocked and wondered what was the fuss about sitting down next to her husband.

"Sorry I took so long at the bathroom there was a long line-"Stella huffed and sat down "So did I miss anything?" she asked.

"Honey you missed Esme her two first words," Miles happily exclaimed.

Stella made a gasp in shock "Are you kidding I've only been in the bathroom for 10 minutes and I missed our baby girl said her first words," she softens her eyes turning to her baby girl "Mommy's so proud of you Esme," she cooed tickling her daughter's tummy who giggled.

Arnold however chuckled at the scene as he heard his parents cooing over his sister "What's going on guys?"

"Arnold your sister said her first word," Miles happily exclaimed kissing Esme on the cheek "Isn't she smart and it took her 3 months to say it,"

"That's great dad," Arnold beamed at this patting his sister gently on the head "Good job little sis,"

Esme giggled "Arn'nd" which left Arnold to chuckle.

"Say mama, come on baby say momma it's not so hard," Stella cooed trying to get Esme to say ' _mom'_ but, Esme giggled clapping her hands happily which left his mom to pout slumping her shoulders in disappointment.

"Sorry Stells she must've been too excited," Miles sheepishly at this.

"Awe she didn't say it," Stella says knowing this might take another few days before she says another word nodding at this.

"I'm sure she'll eventually say it when the time is right honey," Miles says leaving her to nod at this knowing she's not going to be miss another thing she says and reminded herself to add that in the baby book.

Arnold and his family flight was heading to Seattle, Washington was going to take at least another 10 hours till they get home where Gerald and the rest of the gang were currently in high school well minus Gerald as he was absent due to being sick when he was really patrolling around the woods with his brother Jamie O while his girlfriend Helga decided to meet up with the girls at their hang spot by the bathroom which was completely sacred and abandoned as a cover up since Rhonda was the one who did it. Once everyone left it alone they would switch it back to the new make over the bathroom except it was inside behind the wall since the girls use that hole as their hang out spot. It was the only one that wasn't affected by Lila and her clique since they mostly took over the bathrooms in their high school.

Back in Hill wood they were about done with lunch heading to their 4th and 5th period class but, Helga hasn't said a word to her two best friends because they were currently taking a test for both of their classes so they didn't get a chance to catch up yet and meet up at their hang out spot which was the bathroom by the drama's department which wasn't very far from them; before the bell rang both Rhonda and Phoebe grabbed their things before looking at each other and practically ran before anyone can even blink waiting for Helga by the door without anyone's knowledge of course.

Twin smiles graces their lightly glossed lips with anticipation was easily read on their faces leaving their best friend Helga to smirk as they walked right pass them as though they weren't there and made a lightly comment…...

"Oh I wonder where on earth Phoebe and Rhonda could be. I thought they'd _*want*_ to know where Gerald took me before he confessed he's hopelessly in love me and verse versa that he ravished me for us to celebrate. Oh well, I suppose I'll have to go to my study period…"

Both girls face changed from anticipation to shock as Helga ticked off the seconds _'5…4… 3… 2… 1…'_ until….

 **"He. WHAT?!"** they both exclaimed as they both resounded through the corridor bathroom stalls as she continued to walk at a leisurely pace that they grabbed Helga by the arm dragging her to the biggest bathroom stalls which was the main entrance to their actually hide out spot. Before she can spill anything they had to make sure they were completely alone which they were.

They quickly transformed into their small fairy form flying inside continued their way the secret tunnel to get inside and transformed back into themselves again as they forced Helga to tell them everything since the room was completely sound proof thru the living room quarters which was designed by Rhonda's style in fashion, the only access was thru the three of them since their head mistress of the Fairies and Mermaids to the magical community showed them a hidden headquarters for them to hang out. Once Helga was done Rhonda punched her lightly on the arm.

"You really had us going there Helga. Geez you almost gave me a heart attack and I almost believed you for a second there," Rhonda explained.

Phoebe adjusted her 50's era glasses which sparkled with rhinestones of her home planet colors thanks to Rhonda's and Helga's help. It was one of the glasses anyway.

"Me too it's a good thing I took a Bayer on my way here before we met up with the guys. The last thing we need is more drama then we should especially at the carnival," Phoebe pointed out.

Helga gave a nod silently agreed with her "True,"

"So ... what exactly did you guys do anyway?" Rhonda asked curiously.

Helga thought for a moment as a sly smirk came thru her lips with a shrug "The usual, we had a picnic at the park and talked about everything ... and I mean everything including the fiasco that happen this morning oh and also I told him that you were the one that punched Nadine in the fact he wasn't a bit surprised by this since you took kick boxing lessons with me and Pheebs," she explained as she looked at the mirror to redid her make up due to the fact that she and Gerald couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"Oh really and what did he say about that" Phoebe asked since she knew how Gerald is overprotective with the girls which includes his girlfriend

Helga couldn't but, giggle "You should've heard him Pheebs he was practically laughing his ass off when he heard what Rhonda did to Nadine he's all _'Mmm damn I wish I could've saw Rhonda punched that bitch right in the face— 'shaking_ his head I think you made him proud of you princess and then he gets serious _'Remind me not to get her bad side baby doll just like you taught her'_ or something like that and made a looooong speech about the whole thing. We also talked about Arnold… if he ever comes home and if that day comes…" crossing her arms with a distance look on her face "And when it does we'll deal with it together …along with the threats towards Li-la and her little 'clique' as she calls it and believe me ... you don't want to know what he said Pheebs; it gave me chills just thinking about it ...sometimes it made me slightly nervous on how he's going to react over the fact that I'm hiding this secret being an actual fairy but, at the same time I think he'll understand .. " Helga explained biting her bottom lip nervous which both her friends noticed.

"Well obviously he would be since we knew about it for a long time now… since that summer in the 8th grade before that whole drama came about and I appreciate the compliment since that bitch deserves after what she did to me," Rhonda scoffed at this "I can't even imagine how hard it was to hide that big of a secret especially on both your boyfriend's guys," she pointed out.

Phoebe grew quiet which Rhonda quickly apologize "Sorry Pheebs you know me and my mouth. I didn't mean like that. You know Iggy loves you," she half smiled.

"It's okay Rhonda I know sooner or later Iggy and I are going to have to talk about this secret… especially when my parents want me to take over the kingdom since my two brothers are still young at the moment," Phoebe sighed sitting down on the couch.

"Still?" Helga asked in disbelief.

"Yep,"

Helga whistled "Wow… I'm so glad I don't have to worry about that since I'm not the eldest daughter although Olga is taking over at the kingdom as the current queen with her family but, once I turn 21 I'm going to have to take over too…. Solorio is so different then yours Pheebs,"

"Tell me about it,"

"At least you don't have to worry about it till you turn 21 pinky and what about Gerald?" Rhonda pointed out.

Helga's shoulders slumped "I don't know… that's one of the reasons I'm really worried about," she whispered.

"Damn… being a princess is hard work and I'm not just saying that because we're the guardians in our planet guys," Rhonda sighed "So what else happen with Gerald?"

"Well... let's just say the threat he has against the little _'clique'_ it isn't pretty princess; for a second I actually believe he would do something illegal ... and before I can say anything else... I felt something uneasy and a bit familiar ... the problem is I can't figure it out what it was ..." Helga explained.

"Like what Helga from our past or current events?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know Pheebs ...we need to keep watch in case we felt something uneasy ... it was almost like I'm being watched on my every move... although I didn't want Gerald to get worried over it since we all know how overprotective he is with us especially with me that I made it seem it was nothing... it felt really familiar but, at the same time I haven't felt that feeling since ..." Helga drifted off starring at the window with a distant look on her face.

"What is it Helga?" Rhonda asked.

"This is going to sound out of the blue or even crazy hell it could be just my imagination but, it almost felt like Scheck was back ..." Helga comments with distant serious tone that left the girls to shiver at this.

"That's-that's not possible I mean there's no way he could be back right?" Rhonda asked looking at Phoebe who had this same expression.

"There's a slight possibility but, with the best security in the country there's no way he could bail out of jail pinky not with the police security system that money can't buy he can't get out since he's broke and it's in the middle of the nowhere," Phoebe pointed out.

"You don't know that Pheebs but, even that's true … we need to watch our backs and stay together at all times either stay with Harold or the guys or with one another… I can't take any chances guys… you remember what he said the last time we last confront the guy…he's out for revenge especially after what I did to ruin his reputation … Arnold, Gerald and I pretty much took over and saved the neighborhood because of what I did… and I know it's hard to believe but, it's hard to hide this secret from Gerald and it's still hard since the summer of 8th grade…" Helga held her breath slightly shaking "Especially when Lila and her clique causing all sorts of trouble I don't want to take any chances guys," she whispered.

Rhonda and Phoebe both nodded at this since they're both in the same situation well just Phoebe while Rhonda is single at the moment but, has been flirting with both Sid and Harold which neither of them seemed to mind despite how Harold's dating Patty. Rhonda even told her two best friends that she wouldn't stoop into that level when Helga pointed it out 2 years ago when they learned that Harold and Patty are now going out since Patty is one of their good friends.

 **~*~End of Chapter Four~*~**

 **Whoooooo I'm done with this chapter finally. It took me a long while to rewrite this chapter but, I finished it. As you can tell there's a few changes between Helga and her friends. Lila, Nadine and Gloria are … the main enemies to Helga and her friends who don't get along at all. Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Eavesdropping On a Conversation!**

It was one of the reasons why they made a pact when they learned what they are back in the 8th grade when Phoebe first found out she immediately called Helga first and did a three way with Rhonda before they left that summer.

Phoebe was heading to Tokyo, Japan *Melody* her home planet well her dad's home planet fairy guardian of music, then there's Rhonda in Paris, France *Domino* Rhonda's home planet, fairy guardian of dragon fire from her parents and Helga in South Dakota *Solorio* Helga's home planet, fairy guardian of the shining sun and moon. Neither of them noticed failed to notice that they were heading to the same spot finding out their not human was a huge shock to the girls as they were inside the council office with everyone who knew about the magical community.

They sneaked away making sure no one was listening and once the meeting had ended they went to the other room since it was sound proof demanding their parents what was going on and their parents talked to them alone. The first time Helga's mom Miriam smiled was when she showed her powers which wasn't what it used to be which left Helga to nearly fall backwards in shock including Phoebe's father and Rhonda's parents. They were so stunned that neither of them said a word except if they can go to their rooms. It took nearly a month for Helga, Phoebe and Rhonda to cool off until they decided to talk.

Once Helga and the girls cooled off that was until they gained their parents by the time they turned 13 years old nearly freaked them out especially Helga as she couldn't control her powers from her anger. It took a lot out of Helga to finally control her powers then Rhonda and Phoebe as they're both calm well in some days they could be. They even learned how to take control on their powers and made a pact to stick together because of it or to tell anyone about their secret. It would cause a lot of chaos for the magical community. Unfortunately, when their parents told them that Helga fainted that both of the girls widen their eyes in panic trying to wake up their friend which took a while for them to get use to everyone to bow to them as they were _'royal princesses'_ in their home planet.

"So what now since we're supposed to be in 'study period' by the library," Rhonda used quotations marks on study period.

"Well we can hang out here and study or go out there when Li-la and her leeches friends can cause another trouble for us," Helga scoffed at that "I don't know about you princess but, I am not going out there after what happen this morning not in this life time,"

"I would have to agree with Helga Rhonda, there's no way I'm going out there since everyone is still talking what happen this morning," Phoebe sighed.

"True," Rhonda sighed at this "I can't believe we're actually performing tonight," she goes to the mirror to reapply her apple red lip gloss "I mean I'm still getting butterflies over it and you would think I get used to it by now," she explained.

"I know what you mean Rhonda considering I wasn't very comfortable singing in stage before but, after a few talent shows from school over the years I'm pretty much used to it thanks to Helga's help of course," Phoebe replied reapply eyeliner since it was starting to fade away for a bit

"Of course Pheebs it's my job," Helga quickly added with a wink as they continued to laugh when they remembered how they saw the look on Lila's and the clique's faces when they showed what they were really made off.

It was one of the best days of their lives and all decided to call their band new 'The Dream' but, as a group 'Pinky Ladies' so most people known them by Brainy who's currently their band manager with Iggy and Lorenzo's help. Harold, Sid, Stinky, and Gerald are also in a band as they called themselves 'Wolves' for some odd reason but, either way it gave them the boost of confidence towards themselves. Just when we were about to keep chatting about our conversation we got interrupted by someone well more like our main enemy Lily and her little clique who just happened to be in their spot minutes later… with Nadine and Gloria no less… that it made the girls quite tense and flinched on their stench smell since they knew their scent anywhere as vampires but, kept quiet to hear their conversation.

"Wait... you don't think -" Helga drifted off where they gave other wary looks knowing their scent anywhere as they started to tip toe towards the peep hole connecting to the bathroom and made sure that Lila or her clique won't know where their real spot was as they continued to watch the scene in front of them. It's a good thing they're protected from unwanted visitors not wanting to reveal themselves.

"How did they find this place I mean they're already hogged the rest of their bathrooms since it's affected... by their horrible stench and now this one I mean what's next are they going to make it their territory I don't think so since this is our spot since freshman year it has our signatures to the place," Rhonda complained harshly.

Both Helga and Phoebe shushed their friends as they started to talk in whisper tones "I don't know Rhonda … I mean from all the bathrooms in the world they already hogged in our school this is the only place that's actually abandoned for years and yet here they are…" she drifted off as her eyes narrowed towards Lila and her clique with an icy glare.

"Sounds to me someone blabbed it to Lila and the clique that they decided to pay a visit luckily we're not out there with them or else it would've been bad on both parts," Rhonda starts to say leaning against the wall where she paused for a moment and continued to talk "How are we supposed to transform back if they're over there stinking up the place then necessary ugh?!" she hisses towards Lila and the clique mostly with Nadine since they're sworn enemies with each other.

"Well…" Helga starts to drift off pointing at the back room "We could always take the other route and ditch the place?" she replied pointing her thumb backwards which left the girls to give her a blank 'you've got to be kidding me right' look which she gave a surrender.

"Easy guys it was just an idea no need to give me the looks besides it's bad enough that they're here of all of places we do need to meet with the guys soon anyway if we don't want to be late— "Helga pointed out with a pause "Besides I'm not planning on sticking around any longer since they're already stinking up the place," she complained.

"You're right let's get out of this joint pinky," Rhonda hissed.

"You don't have to tell me twice sister," Helga growled as they were about to leave but, they all froze when they overheard Lila telling Nadine and Gloria some news that curiously got the best of them when Phoebe pointed that she wanted to stay behind to listen so Helga and Rhonda went to join her to see what brought them to the abandon bathroom in the first place.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or are we going to waste away in this dump," Nadine sneered at the bathroom as she tried not to get herself dirty.

"Yeah Lila you haven't said one word since your dad called," Gloria quickly added leaving Phoebe to shush the girls as they got a closer look to hear what they're talking about since they got a bit curious but, at the same time they kept their guard up just in case.

"Well aren't going to tell us what did your dad want or what?" Nadine spats feeling irritated as it was. Ever since this morning Nadine been extra moody due to the fact that she and Thad known as 'Curly' got in a massive argument that same morning and wasn't speaking to her because of what she said to Rhonda. Both Lila and Gloria also got in trouble from the principle four month's detention and will be missing school activities during school term which was a huge punishment for the girls. Also they had Band-Aids around their faces especially Nadine as she was wearing sunglasses indoors because she has a really bad black eye on her right side of her face thanks to Rhonda along with Lila and Gloria who got it from both Helga and Phoebe; again no one knows who hit Nadine in the first place but, kept it down low from not pissing off Nadine then usual.

"My daddy just mentioned that he's going to be out of town with Sandra... due to a business meeting and mentioned that someone that we all know who used to live here is coming back home," Lila explained as she was applying lip gloss on her lips leaving Nadine to roll her eyes at her fake accent towards them considering they're by themselves at least that's what they all thought anyway.

"English Lila it's a brand new development you should learn it sometime since we both know that's fake no need to give us that fake sincere look ... considering it's just the three of us in this bathroom which it's completely deserted and you still haven't explain why we're here in the first place considering we have other bathrooms to use and own yet here you want to hog this bathroom that's between the music room and drama department no less," Nadine complained with a scoff since most of the girls are aware that Lila and the clique hogged 8 bathrooms from the whole school as their territory so most girls would use the last four much to their annoyance even the senior girls were irritated by this.

Lila's eyes narrowed into slits "What the hell is wrong with you Nadine. You been extra moody lately— "taunting her "What Thad isn't giving your needs after the little lover spats this morning?" she taunted her.

"Don't fuck with me Sawyer and leave my boyfriend Thad out of this?!" Nadine shouted.

Lila's eyes narrowed into slits as she was now face to face with Nadine "Well I did have something interesting information to tell you but, since you ever so rudely insulted me don't forget I made you who you are now Nadine… I may just keep that secret to myself and we could go our original spot but, since we're already here so we might as well use this place as our territory for the time being since my class isn't far from here" she explained flipped her fiery red hair over her shoulders that got Nadine in a tight smile almost like she wanted to bitch slap the girl.

"Fine…. Nadine's sorry for being rude. So what've you got?" Gloria asked who looked annoyed trying to break the tension between the girls even she was annoyed by Lila too but, they couldn't tell since Helga and the girls thought they were friends ... maybe they can use it against them when the times comes.

Lila scoffed putting her red hair over her shoulder "Well since you said please Gloria-"looking back at Nadine "He's coming back Nadine," she answered.

Nadine gave a blank stare 'huh' which cause Lila to roll her eyes "Arnold. Arnold Shortman our old classmates since elementary school. He's coming back home and even more handsome then he was before," she explained reapplying luscious red almost the same shade as Rhonda's except hers is darker.

"How in the hell can she know that from one phone call," Rhonda hissed in whisper tones waving her arms dramatically.

"Shhh they're still talking Rhonda," Phoebe whispered pausing for a moment realizing something "Arnolds' grandmother Phil sold the boarding house to Lila's father and his family… if I have to guess they must've kept in touch…" she drifted off as she kept an eye on her best friend Helga who still hasn't a moved but, then again no one knows what she's thinking about.

Rhonda however made an _'O'_ upon her lips shaking her head knowing this as they continued to stare at Helga as she kept her expression the same. Helga who looked up at the ceiling just as a sudden shock had slide her face and smoothed out and just when she was about to answer Lila and the girls were still talking in the bathroom. Apparently Nadine looked stunned by this news so they waited until they were alone to talk.

"Oh really and how exactly would you know that Arnold is handsome Lila since you haven't seen him in years and isn't that Arnie's cousin who you had an on/off relationship before," Gloria asked.

"Of course I know that's Arnold's cousin Gloria since he was the love of my life to begin with in fact if it wasn't for Arnold me and Arnie wouldn't have met and well let's just say daddy says he kept in touch with Phil and have send some letters and pictures along the way thru our letters that I still kept in touch with him and l have them back at home safely secured," Lila began to say pausing for a moment then had an evil sly smirk "Just wait till I tell Helga and the girls since they don't know anything about this since it's going to affect everybody especially Helga ... that she won't even see it coming in fact... I decided to tell her right in front of her lovely boy toy of hers ... since he's also going to be effected by this as well and it's going to be so fun watching their faces not knowing this information," she explained cruelly.

"Well did he say when Arnold's coming back or what?" Nadine asked after being quiet for a few minutes learning the news that Arnold finally coming home. It's going to be a huge reunion since he has no idea that none of his friends are actually friends anymore. Part of Nadine wants to make up with Rhonda but, the damage between them was far gone neither girls want to make up at least that's what she kept telling herself that.

"No he didn't say my daddy just told me they're coming back soon so he's pretty much cleaning the boarding house as we speak before he leaves with Sandra in a business trip that he has to go too ... and throwing them a welcome home party at our place," Lila began to flip her red hair over her shoulders "And once he does come back well let's just say I'm going to make sure I'm the first person I greet him welcome home personally since he did grow up here," she explained leaving Nadine to roll her eyes once again.

"Yeah whatever; it's pretty good information even for you Lila, unfortunately we don't know where Rhonda or the girls are since it's their free period from what Sheena told me after I may have... bullied her for a little while," Nadine replied with an evil sly smirk leaving Rhonda to slap herself on the forehead knowing how Sheena can be such a big blabber mouth that she wished neither the girls didn't tell her anything but, will stay in guard when it comes with Lila and her clique now that they know this information too without their knowledge of course since they can't really detect them anywhere.

"Even when we're not there Nadine and those leeches still bully her," Rhonda hissed towards Nadine her sworn enemy in low tones where Phoebe nodded at this knowing the situation.

"Poor Sheena… we have to make sure to stay in guard especially towards Lila and those leeches," Phoebe growled in whisper tones.

"Well believe me we're going to make sure that won't happen right Helga," Rhonda asked looking at Helga who continued to stay quiet and stayed still and made a quiet shush where they continued to eavesdrop their conversation wasn't over just yet.

"Hmm… it's ever so funny…." Lila began to say looking around that Nadine to raise her eyebrow at her scanning around the abandon bathroom

"What is?" Nadine asked.

Lila gave a sly smirk "I could've sworn I saw Helga, Phoebe and Rhonda inside in this very bathroom-"which left Helga, Rhonda and Phoebe face expression harden and hissed at the girl "But, then again it could someone else… oh well I guess we'll just have to wait till afterschool at the carnival since everyone that we know will be there," she replied using her fake sweetness of hers again. Nadine couldn't help but, roll her eyes at the girl.

"Well …." Nadine sarcastically says crossing her arms as an evil smirk came across her face "This should be fun especially since they have no idea he's coming home, it's another thing that Rhonda doesn't know about," she gave a drawl fake sweetness that left Rhonda to glare at the girl.

Gloria however intervene between them "Well from what I heard from Harold and the guys they should be meeting them right after study period at least that's what I heard from Sheena anyway," she gave an evil smirk.

"Hmmm well this should be ever so much fun since I have very useful information especially for Gerald and Helga ... since they know nothing about this," Lila began to say where Helga began to snarl leaving Rhonda and Phoebe to hold her back knowing she's very overprotective with her boyfriend and friends which includes Arnold where she continued to talk "And when that happens I'm going to be in the front row when we see their reaction, come on girls … let's get out of here ... this place is … ever so boring," she says snidely and made a snob scoff towards the bathroom leaving Nadine to roll her eyes since she was just like this once; meaning she was poor before Helga and the girls decided to be her friend but, that was before Helga, Rhonda and Phoebe were betrayed by them that summer in 8th grade; especially when Gloria just happens to be Stinky's ex-girlfriend.

She broke his heart when he found out she was cheating on him with Scotty Malone behind his back that it took Rhonda and Phoebe to calm Helga down but, that was before Gerald held her back before she can do any more damage against Gloria.

"I still don't understand why we need to tell Helga and the girls though," Gloria complained leaving Lila to whip splashed towards her with her icy glare "The reason why Helga and the girls need to know especially Helga; she used to be ever so in love with Arnold; how do I know… she told me... thru the play when we did Romeo and Juliet... why do you think she sabotage the girls all of a sudden to change their minds in the 4th grade," she explained leaving Rhonda and Phoebe to hiss at her

"And why do we need to tell them again?" Nadine asked just to rile her up since she knows already but, enjoys making her upset.

"We're going to make sure we use that information to tell Helga and Gerald since they have no idea what's coming to them and when that day comes Arnold is ever going to be so angry that he won't even look at them, maybe disgusted, betrayed, angry etc. that it would ruin their friendship because of it and not considering his feelings in the first place," Lila hissed at the girls which made Nadine and Gloria to stay quiet but, they did notice how Nadine held herself back from a thin line expression though.

"Well even if you did how is that going to affect Helga since she's with Gerald Lila," Nadine argued back.

"As I mentioned more than once girls it's going to affect Helga more than you know ... since this is her first love and from what I known ... you can never forget your first love... even I know that... and we'll see how it goes when we see their reactions at the carnival tonight front row," Lila argued back with a dark tone.

"Who cares what they would do for all we know they can be whoring themselves especially when Rhonda has both Harold and Sid wrapped around her finger," Nadine snarled leaving Rhonda to growl at the comment which was sort of true but, she wouldn't go down that road... even if her heart has other ideas at the moment towards the two boys that captured her heart.

"Well they are mostly called a whore Nadine," Lila sneered leaving Nadine to laugh cruelly leaving Rhonda to hiss wanting to kill her but, was held back from Phoebe that made them laugh cruelly.

"One of these days she better watch herself because I won't be hold back to murder that son of a bitch!" Phoebe spats angrily.

"That makes two of us remind me to kill her when I get a chance," Rhonda smirked curling her fist angrily.

"Always doll," Phoebe replied.

Rhonda and Phoebe turned to Helga who continued to stare at the ceiling as the shock came across her face "Huh so fo-I mean Arnold's coming back. Oh well hey we should meet up with the guys right now you know how Harold can complain sometimes with us being late," she suggested who just randomly changed the subject.

"Oh Helga we're never that late," Rhonda began to say where Helga raised her eyebrow at her best friend where she made a slight smirk where she spoke up again "If we're 5-10 minutes late the least we can do is arrive in style wearing fashionable outfits no doubt that it's one of the kind outfits made by yours truly Rhonda Wellington Lloyd no doubt it's one of the rules pinky you should know that by now," she explained leaving them to laugh out loud.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah come on since those leeches are gone we can actually get out of here," Helga commented leaving her two best friends to nod at this where the girls transformed back into their normal selves and headed outside to tell the guys what they just found out.

"I wonder what the boys are up too since the bell is about to ring soon," Rhonda asked curiously when Helga and Phoebe shrugged their shoulders knowing it could be anything when it comes with guys.

"I'm sure whatever it was it's going to keep them occupied for the time being—" Helga held her breath ignoring the fact that Arnold's coming home and didn't bother telling the rest of the gang but, I guess seven years can change "Besides Iggy, Renzo and Jenny should be meeting us on the way right Pheebs?" she asked.

"Yeah they should by over the next corner waiting for us," Phoebe replied.

Iggy and Lorenzo was chatting away waiting for Jenny who greeted her boyfriend Lorenzo who gave her a quick kiss that was until Phoebe decided to give Iggy a surprise hug which startled him but, when he was about to protest he saw it was his girlfriend as he gave a huge smile after they greeted one another and started walking to the student parking lot by the dot where Harold and the guys were waiting for them.

"Hey beautiful," Iggy greeted his girlfriend with a kiss.

"Hey yourself," Phoebe smiled kissing him back "Did you guys wait long?" she asked.

"Nah you ladies just came in time actually we were just talking about the Halloween carnival I heard there's new rides this year," Lorenzo replied.

"Really what kind of new rides?" Rhonda asked.

"I heard there's a new roller coaster called the Two Dragons there's two lines in this ride. One in the left and one in the right where it starts to do the loops by going down from side to side double triple twist and then get this once you do that double triple twist it would move by switching from one side to another of the roller coaster," Lorenzo gushes over this ride.

Rhonda, Helga, Phoebe and Jenny raised their eyebrows at him.

"What? That's what I heard," Lorenzo who looked offended by this.

"Well considering the carnival been in town for nearly a month why didn't they set it up before?" Jenny argued over her boyfriend.

Lorenzo shrugged "Beats me babe,"

Jenny sighed in defeat "Whatever you say Renzo," she says tiredly.

"Come on guys let's get going," Iggy offered as they continued their way to the student parking lot "So pinky I heard that your sister got everything taken care of the baby shower that's coming up in a few weeks right?"

"Yeah she pretty much got everything in her check list," Helga shakes her head when it comes with her older sister Olga who tends to overbearing sometimes "We just need to pick up the cake, food snacks, balloons, and the games which we'll be all set for my mom's baby shower. I still can't believe she's expecting twins and being boys no less that's a first," she explained.

"Oh come on Helga we all know your excited to have a little sibling of your own especially a little brother" Rhonda gushed over this.

"True I mean I just hope they don't pee on me because baby boys tend to do that," Helga snorted making an ewe face causing both Iggy and Lorenzo to laugh at that.

"I'm sure your baby brothers will be potty trained before then Helga," Phoebe replied while Iggy held his girlfriend by the waist protective as they crossed the street by the dot apparently it was near the oak tree that Helga, Phoebe and Rhonda recognized from this morning. Gerald, Harold, Stinky and Sid were chatting in low tones about something which they all heard from a distance but, neither of them knew about it.

"You get that right Pheebs," Helga snorted "I'm just glad that my dad has a son that he always wanted despite how I'm the toughest in the family at least that way he can take both my brothers somewhere they can have their 'father and son' bonding or whatever"

Phoebe nodded in agreement "True,"

 **Gerald's P.O.V.**

"So…." Sid drifted off which I was sipping my yahoo soda raising my eyebrow at him "Anything you found in patrol?"

"Nah Jaime O and I made sure to patrol on our side of the neighborhood you know that," I pointed out.

Sid grumbled under his breath knowing I'm right about to open his mouth but, I cut off "We might as well get this conversation over with Sid considering I already know what you're going to say," I asked putting down my drink down on the table.

Sid gave a blank stare for a shot moment and straighten up "Straight to the point are you?" he asked.

"You know me," I shrugged "So what's on your mind Sidney boy?"

Sid snorted "Alright… alright… don't get your panties in a twist— "which I gave a hand movement for him to go on "I assume pinky told you what happen this morning fiasco right?" he asked.

Sid lighted his cigarette considering we're outside. Gerald's field was renamed as _'The Dot'_ a small hang out where they serve drinks, food snacks or whatever. Apparently Rocco, Helga's cousin family owns the place so it's pretty popular and kept their location in the down low. Only certain people are allowed here which Rhonda made it perfectly clear on that when she suggested it to Helga's cousin Rocco who immediately agreed after hearing her out.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that Sid," I pointed out sarcastically at his comment as I rethought about the conversation between Helga and I kept it casual "And told me what exactly?" I asked as I made it seem I didn't know about it unless it was really serious.

"You mean to tell me she didn't tell you," Harold blurted out with a blank look.

I gave a blank ' _what do you think bubba'_ look "Tell me what?" I asked again.

Stinky shifted uncomfortable in his seat with a tired sigh "There was a fiasco this morning at the cafeteria between… Lila and her friends against our girls…" he slowly replied inhaling his cigarette leaning against the table.

"Oh…" I drifted off rubbing my chin "She mentioned something about it this morning when we met up at lunch … unless she left something out that I don't know about it so you must say it bubba," he explained.

Harold rubbed his chin uncomfortable at this "Well… I don't want you overact over this because believe me I wanted to kill that leech for saying such a thing against Rhonda," he growled which I noticed Sid suddenly tensed on this "But, uh we didn't exactly know what that leech said and when I mean leech I mean Lila-"which again my body grew stiff at this knowing the girl was causing nothing but, trouble "She said some things… I couldn't make it out because it went to fast for us to even hear … but, we could only bits of it… and she made a comment about Ar— "he stopped knowing the subject was sensitive.

"Harold you can still say his name you know it's not like he's dead I mean he's still my best friend despite how we haven't talked in over seven years—"I pointed out in a stiff tone "Let me take a wild guess … that leech made a sneer comment about Helga's family… myself… Rhonda… Phoebe… including Arnold that left Helga to snap right?" I flatly replied.

Sid, Harold and Stinky slowly nod at this while I sipped my yahoo soda coolly.

"Thought as much. Helga mentioned that too…it took a lot out of me to keep myself calm when I heard what happen between them… I wanted to murder that leech," I growled curling my fist in anger.

"That makes two of us," Sid mumbled under his breath.

"Believe me I know I wanted to kill her too-" Harold curled his fist in anger trying to remain calm "And we also heard bits about how Arnold….never loved her because of how she used to bully him since we can remember… it does make some sense now that I think about it-" rethinking about the past "We also heard from Lila straight from her mouth that how Arnold's going to react when he finds out that you and Helga are dating… stating he's going to feel disgusted, angry, confuse, etc… without even thinking about his feelings because of it…before that Nadine made some comments towards Rhonda about how she was flirting with me and Sid which is total untrue since we were only having a normal conversation like we always do," he explained.

I gave a slowly nod at this "Really…what else did she say to Helga?" I growled. I guess she left some things out knowing how I'm going to react and protective towards her and verse versa which was low of Lila and Nadine to say to both our girls since neither of them knew Arnold personally as we do. Well probably Nadine but, Lila didn't move to Hillside till the 4th grade.

"What about Nadine? What did she say to Rhonda?" I asked.

Harold and Sid grew stiff at this "Well… first Nadine made a comment about how Curly-I mean Thad never loved her….and you know how worked out…" Harold slowly drifted off causing us to slowly nod at this where Sid licked his lips nervously drinking his yahoo soda.

"I don't know what she even bothered to try though I mean Rhonda wasn't flirting with Harold and I … which is false btw since we were only talking about the carnival and all that then Lila made another comment about Helga's life… and you know how Helga can be when it comes with her family-"he drifted off looking away in a distance causing me to slowly nod at this in agreement moving my hands stating 'go on' to the guys to continue.

"Then she told Helga that at least Arnold loved her… unlike Helga who always bullied him since preschool… among other things…. I didn't realize it was that serious until I saw the expression on Helga's face… and Gerald…" Stinky began to say where I turned to Stinky "She looked like she wanted to murder her and I don't mean like sock her on the face murder like she was going on a murder rampage kind of murder," he murmured inhaling his cigarette "That was really low even for her,"

I was having a hard time to remain calm hearing this again except from the boy's point of view didn't help.

"Fuck…. She failed to mention that," I swore like a sailor under my breath.

"Trust me Gerald you're not the only one," Sid grumbled under his breath inhaling his cigarette "Oh and also Lila claimed that Helga punched Nadine on the face-" which he snorted "Which is unlikely because Helga didn't move her spot until Lila started to start sh**" pausing for a moment taking another puff from his cigarette "This was before Lila started shit but, get this though someone knocked out Nadine right on the face with a loud bam-" he started to chuckle at the memory "I have to give them props whoever did it had a nice right hook "It was too fast for us to know who it was since they already left and we had a theory it was Rhonda but, then again she's not the violent type when it comes with that stuff," he pointed out.

I chuckled remembering what Helga told me who knocked out Nadine "Actually… Sid… I have to break to you but, your theory was right?"

Sid blinked his eyes confuse "What do you mean?"

"Come on man even you know what her scent smelled like? Especially you two— "I pointed out at Harold and Sid who had a puzzle look on their faces.

"Well… now that I think about it did smelled similar to Rhonda's… but, there's no way it's her… since she doesn't know how to fight…" Sid slowly replied.

I snorted "Think really hard about this Sid. Come on bubba you should know since you're always at the gym every other week and see Rhonda, Helga and Phoebe take boxing lessons every Tuesday, Wednesday & Friday sometimes Saturdays if they had the time," I pointed out.

Harold furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember "There's no way it could-although I couldn't make it out… since no one got the footage or anything … since it's blurry and hard to make out…although it does smell like Rhonda though…" he whispered.

"There's no way she'd-I mean it can't be her… I would know her scent anywhere Gerald," Sid pointed out inhaling his cigarette.

"I'm telling you guys it's her besides Helga told me who it was since she saw a glimpse of the culprit "I know who punched her guys,"

"Who?" Harold asked.

I made a sly smirk and said it telepathy _"Rhonda Wellington Lloyd at your service which was why I said her scent was familiar bubba since I already know about the fiasco this morning ... although she left things out ... I guess she didn't want me to worry so I guess I know the whole story from both point of views"_ I replied leaving them to blankly stare at me.

"NO WAY!" they both exclaimed where I gave a shush not wanting anyone to hear "Guys keep it down will you,"

Harold, Sid, and Stinky slumped in embarrass "Sorry," they mumbled an apology.

"If that's true then that means you knew about the fiasco that happen this morning from Pinky including the punch," Sid pointed out looking a bit offended by this.

"Not at first considering it was one of the topics that was between me and my girl Sid and to answer your question Helga taught her a thing or two when it comes with kick boxing lessons she told me that every girl should know how to defend herself and it just happens to be Rhonda's favorite thing to do at the gym along with boxing and archery and we all know how Rhonnie detest Nadine to the death and to do that she channeled her anger thanks to Helga with kick boxing and been taking them 3x a week thru their busy schedules sometimes they'd go two extra days if necessary since no one knows this except me and now you guys... since you guys are my boys so you might as well know if this were to happen again it would either be Rhonda and Helga that would punch them even Phoebe knows how to fight thanks to Helga," I explained.

They had their jaws dropped in shock and stunned learning this.

"Willerkirs," he says with a whistle "Well damn I have to give props to Helga if it was really Rhonda then she must've done something right because Nadine was practically knocked out because of that punch,"

"I don't believe it," Harold asked who looked stunned "Rhonda is too classy to do that kind of stuff we all know that," he pointed out.

"Come on bubba even Rhonda has her limits when it comes with Nadine and she just happened to cross the line when it comes with that subject and we both know that," I pointed out.

Sid whistled at this "Well fuck-"shaking his head in disbelief "I have to give her props that was one hell of a punch and I couldn't even recognize her scent because it's usually fruity with mixed flowers or some shit," he explained.

"No wonder that scent smelled familiar…" Harold murmured under his breath looking a little conflicted by this news.

"And how would you know about her scent Sid?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"Well ... she always had that scent … that fruity mixed flowers of orchids or some shit… she's been wearing it since 8th grade and would get it from a classy place like Macy's or something I wouldn't know the pacific location but, yeah," Sid shrugged almost like he was offended.

"Well he does have a point since Rhonda does wear that kind of perfume or whatever but, Rhonda does take boxing lessons with Helga and Phoebe so that's part's true … it's not like I'm against Rhonda and the girls to take kick boxing since it's one of my spots to do at the gym but, I did recognize her scent … anyway I just didn't realize it was actually her because sometimes Patty wears it too so I wasn't sure… if she borrowed it or not… until Gerald confirmed it…" Harold murmured at this.

"I can't believe Miss. Rhonda who did it-"Stinky whistled "That's crazy I still can't believe it,"

"Me either…" I replied.

"So how did you know about Rhonda taking kick boxing lessons Harold?" Sid asked almost like he was jealous but, I shrugged that off.

"Well considering I take kick boxing lessons with Patty I was one the people to teach Rhonda a thing or two while Helga taught her and Phoebe how to shoot in archery lessons since you're not the only person who's close with Rhonda Sid," Harold pointed out in a stiffy argument.

Sid pursued his lips for a long moment and gave a defeat "Yeah I know…" he drifted off looking away.

"I thought Rhonda doesn't fight because she's more girly than that like Phoebe," Stinky quickly added.

"Nah they both can defend themselves thanks to Helga and I have to give her props for that if it wasn't for mine and Helga teaching Rhonda she'd probably wouldn't punched Nadine in the first place guys," Harold argued back.

"How long have they been taking archery, boxing and kicking boxing lessons for?" Sid asked.

"Almost 2 years as far as Helga told me anyway," I quickly added.

"Man oh man ... if it was really Rhonda then I would say that was one hell of a punch even for her, remind me to never get in her bad side after that punch ... it made me realize that we shouldn't piss the head fashion queen" Sid comment as he inhales his cigarette making a smoke.

"Don't let her hear you say that Sid-"Stinky warned his friend inhaling his cigarette staring at the sky for a moment "Now that I think about it… the thing that really crossed my mind on that punch … It was so fast that no one saw it coming hell we didn't even sense it was Rhonda until you confirmed it Gerald so how can Helga know about it," he pointed out.

"I don't know…" Harold paused for a moment "For all we know maybe Helga saw Rhonda made a slight turn and knew Rhonda had her limits with Nadine. Most of them she always seems calm when it comes with that stuff but, for what she said… I don't blame her for punching that leech in the face since she deserves that punch anyway," he argued.

"True…" Stinky murmured at this.

"Anyway back to the question at hand ... how's your _'relationship'_ with Helga coming along?" Sid asked lighting another cigarette.

"We're both good except how I'm hiding this secret from my own girlfriend— "I gave a shrug "It's really hard to keep this secret from her guys," I sighed frustrating at this.

"Especially when you *imprint* her last summer before you two even became a couple— "Stinky argued back causing me and the guys to glare at him which he surrendered his hands at this "You know I'm right about this Gerald… sooner or later she's going to find out… I'm not saying not this second but, she's pretty smart when it comes with that kind of stuff. I can't even imagine how that feels… considering you two never keep secrets from each other … I always thought and don't take this the wrong way Gerald but… I always thought Arnold and Helga would end up together… but, I can't even imagine you two end up together," he pointed out.

I sighed "Trust me … I know... I was just as surprise as you were… and I even tried to avoid her when I realize I *imprint* her … that summer… it was hard for me to accept that until a few weeks ago…especially this secret… being a werewolf and all," I murmured.

"Trust me … we know…." Harold pointed out causing me to chuckle at this "Are you planning on telling her though? She has to know sooner or later Gerald,"

"Yeah I know… man … and no she doesn't know yet… which I intend to keep under wraps until I figure out what to do by telling her the truth on what I really am…" I drifted off feeling rather conflicted over this.

"Gerald … despite everything… in some ways I wish Patty was my *imprint* it would've made it a lot easier but, fate doesn't work that way… we both know we can't tell anyone about us being werewolves-"Harold lowers his voice on that last part "But, when it comes with *imprints* that's a different story and you know… if it helps we always got your back man," he explained.

"You don't think I don't know bubba-"I stared at the sky drifted off into my thoughts rethinking on how I'm going to tell Helga the truth "It's starting to be hard being around her guys especially since-"he answered.

 **~*~End of Chapter Five~*~**

 **Whoa… I bet you guys never saw that coming huh? As you noticed there's a few changes in this story. I wrote this from my old account from a long time ago. And this story was one of them. So I figured I write it again. hope you guys enjoy this story. And don't forget to read and review ^_^**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: Halloween Carnival (Part 1)**

Gerald wished this situation was easy but, it's not because she's human and I'm not… I mean I thought I was until I learned the truth from my parents… it's a lot to deal with "Even if things were different… maybe I wouldn't be feeling this way who knows… all I know is that my wolf wants to mark her… and I can't do that… not right now…and even if I did tell her the truth the last thing I wanted was for her to hate me… I can't lose her for that guys… I really can't…" he drifted off staring at the sky with a distant tone on his voice.

"Gerald Helga can be a lot of things but, she would never hate you," Sid murmured at this.

"You don't know that Sid," Gerald argued.

"Yes I do," Sid gave him a serious look "Helga's not the type of person to hate on just anyone unless you give her a reason too like … "he drifted off with a distant look on his face "Like… Lila and her clique for example each of those girls she has a reason to hate them since the beginning I mean sure ... Nadine was once our friend but, she changed…. from collecting bugs to being a cheerleader with pom-poms, who she badmouths her so called best friend behind her back who backstabbed and cheated on me with Curly no less— "his voice spats on our once friend Curly as he was somewhat shaking that Stinky put his hand over his shoulder to calm him down "But, once Nadine and Lila with the help of Gloria started trouble between our friends it went down the window Gerald…. as for Lila don't even get me started with her … I really thought she was nice but, then I noticed little things over the years especially when it comes with Arnold…she was once that sweet little girl and showed her true bitchy colors and that's when I knew Helga was right about her back then in the 4th grade " he started to drift off looking away with a distant look on his face "I never did trusted her because no person in their right mind would be that sweet and happy which is annoying btw despite how she's from the country side no offense Stinky—" turning to Stinky who waved it off when it came with Lila not finding that offended "Like I said it's not possible besides Eugene even he has his limits when it comes with people," he explained.

"True… and I appreciate the support man," Gerald murmured giving him a hand shake.

"You know us Gerald we always got your back," Stinky patted me on the back as I chuckled at this.

"You're right Stinks … and I appreciate where you're going with this Sid despite everything I can't hurt her… not like this this…the fact I'm hiding this big secret from her... is a huge deal… she's human… while I'm a werewolf…" Gerald drifted away staring ahead in a distance "Can you guys a secret that you can't tell anyone not even the girls," he warned them giving Sid a glower looks.

"What?" Sid looked offended "I can keep a secret thanks,"

"Just making sure…okay… I know my relationship with Helga is slightly knew but, I really care about her that I never felt this strong about someone before not even with Phoebe… and that says a lot… since she's my first love and all…" Gerald drifted off staring in a distance "I think… no I don't think… I'm defiantly falling in love with Helga G. Pataki and that scares the shit out of me…" he explained.

Harold, Sid and Stinky stared at me with their jaws dropped **"YOU WHAT?!"**

"Shhh-"Gerald harshly covering their mouths "Are you trying to make it too obvious guys,"

"Sorry," Harold and the guys muffled behind his hands as he lets go.

Gerald ran his hands through his hair stressfully "I just wish it wasn't this complicated especially when I'm a werewolf," he swore under his breath.

Sid stared at him for a long moment "Boy howdy Gerald y-you're really serious about this? You really love her…" he pointed out.

"Scouts honor to my parents grave Sid," Gerald replied with a serious look.

Harold whistled "Wow… that's a new one… you guys only been dating only what?"

"Almost five months," Gerald held his breath to keep himself.

"That's not even nearly half a year Gerald," Stinky argued back.

"I can't help how I feel about her Stinky… this is serious shit … I'm in love with Helga G. Pataki and I don't even give a damn who hears me—I'd practically die and do anything for that girl and that says a lot since I'm not always like that when it comes with girls who I been with … but, with Helga-"Gerald held his breath staring at the sky "She's different… I didn't realize until I really got to know her… I saw how heartbroken she was when Arnold left… that we weren't friends then but, we managed to make a truce… when I realize I imprinted her… when I knew my feelings started to change when I saw her last summer… you can't imagine how hard it was especially since she was still in love with Arnold… I can't do that to him… but, then we started to hang out and I realized I was so wrong about her… and fell for her hard… "he explained causing his friends to whistle at this.

"Willikers," Stinky whistled shaking his head "You're not bullshitting us right?"

"Hell nah man. I'm deeply serious about this,"

"Wow…." Harold replied.

"Boy howdy, that's—that's Gerald I'm happy for you man,"

"You do?"

"Of course Helga's a great gal and I'm not just saying that since we did used to go out on that one week back in 4th grade. I always knew there's more to her then just being a bully you know," Stinky pointed out "There was a certain point that I fell for her too,"

Gerald gave a blank look "Oh yeah Arnold told me that. He was practically freaking out when he told me," he chuckled "But, this is for real shit though Stinks. I'm not just saying that to shut you guys up I'm being for real and it scares me because we haven't said the 'L' word to one another yet and what if she doesn't feel the same way," he drifted off.

"There's no way she wouldn't feel the same way Gerald trust me," Harold chuckled at this "I don't think I ever seen Helga light up when it comes with you … it's defiantly different then she was in love Arnold that's for sure…"

"Yeah it is…and I won't let her guys… I won't…"

"I know…" Harold patting his friend on the back "No need to tell us twice man," he pointed out.

"Except… there's a problem…"

"What?"

"I just wish it wasn't so complicated,"

"Why would it be complicated Gerald?"

"What if Arnold comes backs and tells me straight in the eye that he's in love with Helga… I can't just … do that to him…" Gerald drifted off.

Harold, Sid and Stinky looked at each other with weary looks being silent for five minutes.

"Gerald…" Sid giving him his serious look "Do you love her… Helga I mean?"

"Of course I do you know I do,"

"I really doubt we're talking about the same Arnold considering you know him best then the three of us put together … sure he'll probably be mad, upset fine that's understandable but, you can't help who you fall in love with especially when it comes with Helga Gerald-" Sid waved his arms dramatically, Harold, Stinky and Gerald stared at him in disbelief "It's been seven years since Arnold came home… if he's your best friend he would want you to be happy even if it's with Helga… he can't expect Helga to wait for him for this long despite how she fell in love with Arnold since she was 3 years old… do you?" he pointed out.

Gerald grew quiet "I know… but, I don't want to lose his friendship because of this Sid,"

"I know you don't man … but, you can't help who you fell in love with … I should know…" Sid gave a scoff inhaling his cigarette "No matter what happens between you guys. Helga will always love Arnold we all know that but, what if she didn't feel the same way with Arnold and fell in love with you instead. As werewolves we're stuck like this until we became an elder werewolf-"which Gerald arched his eyebrow at Sid "Don't look at me like that-you know I'm right man you don't think I don't feel the same way about-"he stopped realizing coughing uncomfortable "You know what forget I even said that..." he pointed out.

Harold, Stinky and Gerald stared at Sid for a long moment almost like he's hiding something but, shrugged it off.

"He's right Gerald" Harold who spoke up between the silence "You can't ignore your 'needs' towards Helga" when he made quotes causing Gerald to roll his eyes "And as much as I hate to admit it … he's also right about another thing you can't help who you fell in love… believe me you don't want to let her go … despite how she's too good for you… from different backgrounds… that you made a final choice for yourself… a simple safe choice or follow your heart," he explained.

"And I get what you guys are saying but, I'm not ignoring his needs I just don't want to hurt her… I mean she's-"Gerald hissing in low tones "She's human," causing Sid to cover his mouth looking around hoping no one heard him.

"Gerald are you crazy man!?" Sid hissed at me "You know we're not supposed to say that kind of stuff out loud" which gave Gerald a glower _'Don't you start with me and I ain't no idiot to blabber that deep of a secret'_ look as Sid grew quiet "You know I'm right Gerald. It's our birth right and under oath considering you already have your *imprint* your stuck with Helga till death till us part even if that sounds cheesy for me to say," he pointed out.

"Yeah I know… I'm sorry man I'm just- "Gerald began to say where he nodded at this knowing it was nothing where I looked up at the sky with a deep sigh knowing the situation "I've been dating Helga for almost five months now… I mean when I first realized I had deep feelings for her… I didn't want to believe it you know but, after I started to get to know her on both sides of her; the girl behind the mask it's like there's this other side of her that I never knew despite how she used to bully us since we can remember especially towards Arnold," he explained back leaving the guys to chuckle at that.

"I remember that vividly especially since she threatens us not to tell anyone and then after that trip in San Lorenzo… it's like she just decided like it wasn't a big deal. I mean I had a feeling she was in love with him but, damn. I can never be that in love with someone like that," Harold explained.

"Yeah that was some good times… I guess I can understand why she would feel that way …" Sid began to say rethinking his response "I mean … I didn't expect Nadine to cheat on me and look how that turned out," he explained.

"Exactly," Gerald replied.

"But you and Patty been dating for almost a year but, it's only been what 8 months that you been with her Harold, I mean aren't you guys in love?" Stinky asked where Harold made a deep sigh looking at his glass.

"I wish …don't get me wrong I love Patty more than you guys know she's my best friend but, as a girlfriend… things were pretty amazing… and now things started to get complicated when she's in college and I'm still in high school. She wants to move away from Hillside and I keep telling her I can't do that it's one of the problems that we can't agree with … I don't want to hold her back for following her dream and she knows that… I feel like the more we argue the more this wall between us is going to tear us apart…" Harold explained.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to burden any of my troubles with anyone since we both know we can't leave this place…if we weren't-"Harold drifted off with conflicted eyes "Well you know…" he whispered.

"Werewolf," Gerald whispered.

"Yeah… if things didn't change back then… maybe I would've moved away from this place without looking back… but, I can't do that... I can't leave my family behind despite how they'll be fine without me I just can't do it…" Harold whispered.

"I'm sorry man… what-what did Patty say?"

Harold shrugged "She doesn't know … why I have to stay behind but, I did tell her I can't leave Hillside as much as I want too… I'm still in high school no way in hell I'm leaving my friends she knows that," he argued back.

"So… are you saying she's not your imprint?" Sid slowly asked.

"No I haven't imprint yet…" Harold lied.

Sid stared at him with a raise eyebrow "You sure…?"

"Positive you?"

"No…."

"Then there's your answer,"

"Well… speaking of imprints…" Stinky began to say looking quite nervous "I uh kind of imprinted on someone…today which was a shocking to me …"

"Really that's great Stinky?"

Stinky chuckled nervously "Yeah it is … but, there's one tiny problem…"

"What?"

"We know her…"

"Please don't tell me it's Lila,"

"No…"

"Phoebe,"

"No even if it was Iggy would've killed me I ain't taking any chances on that,"

"True… Sheena?"

"Nah she's taken with Peapod?"

"Who?"

"You know Nate known as Peapod?"

"Oh… I didn't know they're together?"

"Eh… I had a feeling they were sneaking around… until I saw them making out it was … quite disturbing…"

"Ugh gross dude,"

"Not like that … more like anyway… it's not Sheena either,"

"Stinky it's not my girlfriend is it?"

"What?! No!" Stinky who looked offended "No offense Harold I would never do that to you…"

"Good… not that I would but, still…"

"Well who else could be… it can't be my girlfriend Helga … right?"

"No, no I would never do that to you Gerald you know that,"

Gerald stared at him for a long moment "Sorry I just… I can't take any chances," he gave a half apology.

"None taken man,"

"Wait a minute there's one girl we missed… Rhonda then there's Nadine…" Sid who looked kind of pale at the moment.

"No it's not Miss. Rhonda or Nadine either Sid?"

Sid gave a sigh in relief "Boy howdy thank god," putting his hand over his chest which cause his friends to raise eyebrow "What?"

"Nothing…"

"Well if it's not either of the girls then who is it?"

"Shit we'll talk about this later Rhonda and the girls are heading this way and they aren't alone Iggy and Renzo with his girlfriend Jenny are with them as well," Sid hissed in low tones. Helga, Phoebe, her boyfriend Iggy, Rhonda in the other side of Helga, Lorenzo walking next to Iggy with his girlfriend Jenny chatting about something "Quick pass me the cards as we're playing cards or something," making it seem we're playing poker.

"Hey ladies," Sid grinned nodding at the girls pressing the cards against the table "And I fold 2 Kings," he answered.

Helga sat on Gerald's lap giving him a kiss "Hey boo," she says with a smile.

Gerald however happily oblige kissed her back with a grin "Hey yourself," holding her close as I put the cards down "Read it and Weep boys- "revealing the Royal Flush causing Harold, Sid and Stinky to groan "Because I won come to papa!" gathering the poker chips which left Helga to raise her eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"What?" Gerald asked noticing his girlfriend staring at him.

Helga shook her head hiding her smile at this then turned to Sid "Hey Sid," she gave a nod.

Phoebe greeted him with a smile as she also sat on her boyfriend Iggy's lap as he nuzzled her neck which cause her to giggle while Jenny sat on Lorenzo's lap on the other side of the table.

"Sorry we're late…" Phoebe spoke up staring at Helga and Rhonda with a raise eyebrow "But, we uh had too ummm-"she drifted off not sure how to feel about the news.

"Had to what Pheebs?" Sid asked.

"We had to grab something from our lockers and met up with Iggy with the guys from the other side of the school along the way," Helga lied well some of it was anyway.

"Oh," Harold shrugged "No worries pinky it's not like we're in any hurry since we got plenty of time considering it's just two blocks from here," he comments.

"Hey Renzo, Iggy, Jenny," Sid, Harold, Gerald and Stinky greeted them with a nod.

"Oh hey guys sorry we're late," Iggy half apologized.

"No worries— "Harold waved it off "We were just playing poker to kill time before you knuckleheads arrive,"

 **Gerald's P.O.V.**

I don't know why but, I felt a slight tension in the air mostly through my girlfriend Helga who gave me a tired smile but, kept it to herself. I made a mental note to talk to her about it when we're by ourselves alone.

"So ... what was were you guys talking about anyway?" Rhonda asked leaving us to looked at each other where my girlfriend made a slight cough leaving me to look down on her where Rhonda shifted uncomfortable and gave a weak smile "I mean not that we uh notice or anything but, we got all bored and thought we come by early then necessary before we head to the carnival," she answered innocently.

Harold blinked his eyes _"Huh,"_ scratching his head all confuse where Sid shook his head.

"Oh not much just guy talk princess nothing for your pretty little head to worry about sweet cheeks" Sid smirked leaving Helga to move her hips against me which left me to froze that it made me slightly hard not to groan out loud.

"Baby doll…" I huskily which cause her to shiver "You really need to stop moving," I whispered not noticing her sly smirk.

"Oh really ... does it bother you baby," Helga teased her with her eyes sparked under the sunlight where her hand just happens to be on my mid-thigh where I playfully bit her ear which she made a squeak

"More like the opposite on what I really want to do with you baby doll…" I huskily whispered slowly as I moved my fingers under the table where she happen to give me access to finger her between her legs.

 _'Damn she's wet…and tight too whoa there Gerald down tiger… she's human remember'_ I thought to myself as I steadied my breathing licking my lips nervously, I remained calm drawing circles slowly teasing her a bit rough since I know she enjoys it a little rough.

"Gerald," Helga gritted her teeth giving me a glower look.

"Yes baby doll?"

"Yyy—you-"Helga gritted her teeth then she became a calm "You know what… I'm going to have to remember that?" she whispered.

"O.. kay you two need to get a room-"Harold who looked a bit flushed pointing at Gerald and Helga "So are we going to leave or what? … I uh promised Patty that we'll meet her by the Ferris Wheel in about an hour?" he coughed despite how there's only two-three couples around us leaving us to nod in agreement.

"Great,"

"Sounds good,"

"Sure,"

"Why the hell not,"

"Okay,"

Helga decided to join me in my motorcycle while Phoebe, Iggy, Lorenzo and Jenny went to join Rhonda in her red cherry BMV corvette sports car while Sid and Stinky rode with Harold in his trunk.

"We'll see you guys over there," I gave a nod to the guys turning my ignition while Helga strapped her helmet wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Later gals," Helga winked at the girls who winked back.

"Ciao doll and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Rhonda teased her with a blow kiss at Helga who blew a kiss a back playfully. She wrapped her arms around my waist while slightly teasing me that made me think of a quick plan to get her back for teasing me like that.

Helga gave a sly smirk "Who said I would since that's your thing princess?" she winked poking her tongue causing me to laugh as I drove first with the guys not far behind that I heard Rhonda gave a dramatic gaps pretending to be hurt against her heart.

"Pinky-"Rhonda gasps dramatically "I would never… I'm a classy lady after all," she gave a sly smirk "At least I'm not the one who's humping like rabbits,"

"Hey now we don't hump like rabbits," I called over my shoulder feeling a bit offended causing Rhonda and Phoebe to laugh out loud.

"You know what I mean princess see you guys over there," Helga comments as they left the school.

 **Sid's P.O.V.**

Back in the school Rhonda was still looking through her trunk to put her book bag inside with Phoebe's and the rest of the gang who's riding with her.

"We should get going Rhonda," Phoebe answered.

"I know Pheebs give me a second," Rhonda unlocked and opened her driver's side door, leaning over to find something in the passenger's side.

"What are you looking for anyway?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"I'm just cleaning up the car in case I leave next week you know how it is," Rhonda waved it off.

As for me well… the sight of her bending down like that left me speechless… it's bad enough in my dreams mostly… that I had to pull my collar away feeling the heat all of a sudden that I didn't noticed Stinky gave me an odd look.

"Sid are you okay you seem flushed?" Stinky asked.

Rhonda however froze, mumbled something under her breath then flipped her hair over her shoulder "Okay Pheebs you and the guys can go now," she gave a nod.

"Kay," Phoebe replied riding in the front with Iggy next to her while Lorenzo and Jenny sat in the back.

 _'A classy lady vixen tease,'_ I mumbled under my breath unfortunately Rhonda heard me as she stomped over to me.

"What was that Sidney?" Rhonda huffed putting her hands over her hips that left me to gulp nervously.

"Nothing doll face," I gave a wink which left her to stare at me suspiciously.

"Whatever I'll see you guys over there," Rhonda growled stomping over to the driver's seat in her cherry red BMV corvette sports car. I just stood there in the same spot watching her drive way feeling this empty feeling in my heart.

"Sid…"

 **[no answer] …**

"SID?!"

"SID?! SNAP OUT OF IT?!"

 **[no answer] …**

"Yo Sid you ready to go," Harold called me over.

"Huh what?"

"I said are you ready to go you been standing there for the past-"Harold slowly looking at his watch "10 minutes. Rhonda and the guys already left?" he pointed out.

I blinked my eyes dumbly realizing that Rhonda left with Phoebe, Iggy, Lorenzo and Jenny "Yeah man let's go," I jumped inside the trunk as they raced off to the carnival.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Gerald and Helga quickly changed destinations heading to Helga's house before they met up with their friends.

"Hey baby can we head to my house really quick I want to change my costume, grab my stuff for the weekend," Helga asked.

"Sure doll we'll be there before you know it," Gerald answered as she slowly slides down her arms around his waist and started to tease his thigh once again which was hard for Gerald to concentrate as he held back another groan since he didn't want to make her uncomfortable despite the situation.

"Good…" Helga huskily "Because I need to talk to you about something really important," she whispered slightly bite my neck as he closed his eyes and made a small groan.

"Baby girl one of these days you're going to me in trouble for that," Gerald chuckled as she gave a raise eyebrow at me, drawing small circles against his thought once more.

Gerald then parked his motorcycle against the side of the sidewalk, turned off his ignition and quickly turned around kissing his girlfriend Helga hungrily as she made a slight moan as they were battling for dominance making out for about 20 minutes long then broke apart breathing heavily at that.

"Wow what was that for," Helga whispered

Gerald was breathing heavily "That was for teasing during the ride babe," he leaned closer to her ear "Since you have no idea what you do to me," as he started to draw circles against her neck as she gave him full access on her neck.

"Gerald…" Helga softly huskily.

 _'Easy there Gerald… you made it this far… the least you can do is respect her'_ I thought to myself trying to calm down my werewolf side and kissed me quickly.

"I know the feeling…" Helga softly smiled "I won't be long 10 minutes' tops to change okay," she whispered.

"Take your time doll face," Gerald smirked that left her to give me a playfully blow on the kiss heading upstairs to her room. He grabbed the keys and put down his helmet and Helga's helmet down in the back so it won't be stolen and pressed the buttons to set the alarm. Gerald didn't want to take any chances and started to move the keys around the finger whistling following his girlfriend not far behind until he heard Helga's mom Miriam where most people in the neighborhood known has as Mrs. Pataki voice in the background.

"Helga is that you sweetie?" Mrs. Pataki peeked through the doorway from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's me mom," Helga poked her head against the staircase "Gerald's here too since school is out early today and I just wanted to change my clothes really quick since we're heading to the carnival and my stuff for Rhonda's sleepover tonight including the performance that my friends and I are going to do," she explained.

"Alright dear have fun," Mrs. Pataki smiled noticing I was inside the living room sitting down on the couches I noticed they changed the wallpapers adding pictures of Helga and Olga smiling for once, including the trophies and medals from both Olga and Helga. It was something that the Pataki family have a competition streak if I have to be honest remembering back when we were kids. I sighed missing those days "Oh hello Gerald how are you?" she asked wobbling her way to sit down on her chair which was across from me.

"I'm fine Mrs. Pataki how are you?" Gerald politely replied noticing her stomach is now bigger from my last visit "How far are you along with the twins this time?" he asked curiously which I keep forgetting from what Helga told me a couple of days ago since Gerald was too tired to remember after patrolling the woods with Harold, Sid and Stinky.

"I'm about 7 ½ months away I'm just glad I have my girls to help me with the baby shower but, with Olga and Helga both busy with school and with work we finally managed to find the perfect weekend to have everyone over," Mrs. Pataki explained.

"That's great Mrs. Pataki I'm glad to hear that," Gerald told her sincerely with a smoke.

"Your mom is still coming isn't she? I made sure to invite her especially since she's one of my good friends from college?" Mrs. Pataki asked.

"Yes my mom and my sister Timberly are both coming," Gerald told her nodding at this where she made a smile nodding.

"Your father Martin, brother Jamie O and yourself are invited too just so you know it's not just for the ladies for this baby shower Gerald," Mrs. Pataki offered leaving me to nod at this knowing my family and I are invited to the baby shower,

"I wouldn't miss for the world Mrs. Pataki and uh I don't think my dad can come since he's going to be out of town and I'm not sure about my brother though but, I'll pass the message to him though just in case," Gerald told her.

"Good, good, because your mom has been a huge help especially she had you and your brother I'm not really use to having boys so I thought she would help with that kind of stuff," Mrs. Pataki replied with a smile where Gerald nodded in agreement.

"Of course she's pretty much helps everyone whenever she can," I told her leaving us to chat among ourselves.

 **[10 minutes later] ...**

"Okay Gerald I'm ready to go," Helga announced.

Gerald looked up at the stairs to see his girlfriend wearing a pair of pink jeans with a halter top with her hair up in a high pony tail carrying her duffle bag full of stuff for the sleepover where I rapidly got up helping Mrs. Pataki as she wanted to take a quick nap.

"Thank you Gerald you're such a gentleman," Mrs. Pataki gushed over her youngest daughter boyfriend.

"Of course Mrs. Pataki," Gerald sincerely smiled as she wobbled her way to walk her daughter out with her boyfriend Gerald; Helga of course helped out her mom as she's currently carrying twins to the kitchen.

"You look beautiful," Gerald murmured at this.

"Thank you," Helga soften her eyes "Well we better get out of here because the guys realize we're missing huh?" she offered.

"Mom Gerald and I are leaving so I'll see you in Sunday before 10 in the latest?" Helga paused for a moment realizing her mom was by the front door "Oh and don't forget that Olga is going to be arriving around 5ish this afternoon or something like that okay mom," she replied.

"I know dear you two are such worried wards especially your father," Mrs. Pataki smiled shaking her head walking her daughter and her boyfriend Gerald to the door.

"Well we can't help it mom considering you're expecting a baby not just one baby two babies who are twins that happens to be boys. That never happened before," Helga pointed out.

"Of course sweetie see you in two days," Mrs. Pataki replied.

"See you later mom," Helga hugged her gently not wanting to hurt her soon to be little brothers and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I love you mom,"

"I love you to Helga and be careful," Mrs. Pataki hugged her daughter back as she went to join Gerald in his motorcycle putting their helmets on. At first Helga's mom felt a little uneasy but, eventually she got used to them being together as she always thought Helga would be with Arnold but, I guess seven years can do that to you. She sighed as she remembered the good ol' days before she met her husband Bob.

"Gerald?" Mrs. Pataki called over.

"Yes Mrs. Pataki," Gerald looked over to his girlfriend Helga's mom who's standing by the front door after to turn left waiting for the cars to clear up.

"Drive careful and take care of my little girl," Mrs. Pataki soften her eyes.

"You have my word Mrs. Pataki I'll take care of her. I promise," Gerald sincerely assured his girlfriend's mom.

"Good have fun you two," Mrs. Pataki chuckled as Gerald and Helga holding her duffle bag strap close and drove off to the carnival.

While Gerald, Helga and their friends were having fun at the carnival, in the other side of the America Arnold and his family just barley arrived to Seattle, Washington and it was pouring hard *rain* that they all thought they had to run not wanting to be completely soaked and found out that their flight to New York was cancelled and delayed due to the weather outside so they had to stay at least a night or two at a hotel till the clouds are clear which won't be till Sunday at most… at least that's what they announced inside the airport anyway.

 **[6 1/2 hours and 20 minutes later-Arnold and his family exit their first flight as they landed on Seattle, Washington since they're currently flight heading home was cancelled and delayed due to bad weather so they had to come back either tomorrow or Sunday hopefully they'd be home before the weekend is over]…**

 **Arnold's P.O.V.** _(a/n: in case you're wondering they're in Seattle, Washington {Pacific time} where it's 3 1/2 hours ahead of New York {Eastern time} if you didn't catch that)_

"Wow that's the longest…" I was hovered breathing leaning against the wall "Flight that we ever been on mom," I complained noticing that it was pouring out that I couldn't help but, groan knowing I won't be home until the weather clears out. I bit my bottom lip in anticipation "Awe man and not only that but, it's pouring out … how are we going to get home?" I sadly whispered as I made a silent thump against the glass window.

"I'm sure the weather will clear out tomorrow Arnold?" his dad Miles offered "Since we have plenty of time to get home it's not like they're going anywhere or any hurry you know,"

"I know… but, I really want to see my friend's dad," I grumbled under my breath.

My dad patted me on the back "Like I said Hillside and I'm sure your friends will still be there when we arrive there soon son we'll figure something out I promise," he answered.

"I hope your right dad…" I asked feeling a bit anxious then usual.

My mom Stella noticing me upset "Sorry Arnold but, long flights tend to do that…" she began to say carrying Esmeralda who's a bit cranky that she passed her to me "Here why don't you hold Esme while your father and I talk to the flight attendants and stay with your grandparents to rest. Maybe we can find a different flight to New York if not then we're going to stay a night or two depending on the weather sweetie," my mom explained.

"Okay…" I told her as my shoulders slumped in disappointment as I held my little sister Esmeralda.

"This won't take long Arnold," my dad quickly added following my mom to the front desk.

That was until Esme made a small yawn that cut my thoughts short rubbing her eyes sleepily "Well morning sleepy head did you have a nice sleep Esme," I asked my little sister. In her response she just blinked her eyes all confuse then stared at the window reaching out something.

"Brd" Esmeralda reached her small arms against the glass.

I looked confuse staring at the flights of airplanes "What are you looking at Esme?"

"Arnold make sure not to let her fall down she could hurt herself," Grandpa warned me.

"I know grandpa don't worry I got her," I assured him as my grandpa nodded at this as he and my grandpa went to order something to eat.

"Alright shortman your grandma and I will get something to eat to kill us some time while your folks find out what's happening. We won't be long shortman," my grandpa answered.

"Okay grandpa I'll watch the stuff and be here," I answered.

Once my grandparents were ordering food from McDonalds which is one of my favorite fast food restaurants. I'm so glad to be back to America which has most of the best foods in the country but, not like Hillside that's for sure.

I waited at least half an hour I was eating my lunch which was a cheese burger with some fries while Esme had a kids meal which was chicken nuggets, apple slices and orange juice. Once my parents came back I perked up hoping for some good news until I saw their crest fallen expression.

"So…. what did you find out dad?" I asked as my dad noticed my hopeful expression.

My dad turned to my mom who turned to my dad then to my grandparents as he decided to speak up with a long sigh "They told us that all the flights are cancelled due to the bad weather outside…. We have to come back in Sunday morning in the latest since it won't be clear by then," he explained.

My face expression fell feeling very disappointment.

"Really? Can't you like change our routes or something we can just drive over there?" I asked.

"Sorry Arnold we tried everything most of the drivers aren't taking any chances at this rate," my mom sat down with a half sorry expression "I'm sorry sweetie we even tried to take the bus, train or the car but, most of them are closed because of the weather," she explained.

Arnold shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"I know your disappointment Arnold but, there's nothing we can do …" his dad noticing Arnold being disappointment "How about we find a hotel to stay for 2 nights and check out the sights before we head to our flight the day after tomorrow night?" he suggested.

"I know…." Arnold sighed in disappointment "So there's nothing we can do but, stay here for the next days…"

"It's the only way sweetheart and it can't be that bad since we have plenty of time to get home sweetheart and I'm sure your friends haven't left," his mom suggested.

Arnold couldn't help but, give another sigh "Okay…" he sighed disappointment "So how are we going to find a hotel at this weather?" he asked.

"Well… there's this one hotel called the 'Seattle beach' right near the beach since it has the best view in Seattle and told us that it's the only hotel that's available at the moment so we booked the hotel for 2 nights until the rain stops so we're going to have a long weekend ahead of us Arnold," his mom explained.

"Well that's easy Arnold since we got our things and the nice lady that we talked too calls us a cab for us since we didn't know the place very well she even suggested some tourist stops that we can check out if we have the time," Arnold's dad explained.

"I thought we couldn't go out anywhere due to the rain?" I asked all confuse.

"Well only this part of the city is raining Arnold," Arnold's mom gave a sly smirk leaving me more confuse "And you just leave the plans to me sweetheart," she explained.

"Well okay… what time is our next flight?" I asked.

"Considering our original flight was after this ... and got cancelled Lydia gave us the earliest flight Saturday evening 6:45 in the latest but, if that didn't work we got the next flight around 10:45 in the latest so we should be arriving in Hill wood around midnight," mom explained.

"Actually we'll be home around 3:45 in the morning," Grandma quickly added where we turned to grandma all confuse.

"How do you know that grandma?" I asked not knowing how she knew about that we'll get home at that exact time where she gave me a sly smile.

"Why it's right here Kimba," my grandma replied showing her watch that showed the New York time that left me in deep sigh not even sure why I bothered asking her.

 _"I wonder what Gerald and the guys are doing right now…they're probably in school or something?"_ I thought to myself.

"Come on Kimba our time has come to eat," my grandma announced as I helped her up to the cab.

"Sure grandma whatever you say," I answered considering I don't want my grandparents to get hurt while Esme was being carried by my dad and followed suit while my dad sat in the front while my mom sat next to me with Esme on her on lap "Hey dad do you think the rain will stop tomorrow?" I asked.

"Hmm it depends on the weather Arnold," my dad began to say looking thru the sky where he interrupted my train of thought "The flight attendant says it should die down by Sunday morning," he explained

"I suppose that's true I mean by the time we get home everyone will be asleep already?" I asked.

"By the time we get home sweetie everyone will be asleep or busy by the time we get there so you have plenty of time to catch up with your friends Arnold," my mom began to say as she paused for a moment and quickly added "Oh speaking of our friends; dad did you still stay in touch with the new owners that you sold the boarding house too...?" she asked casually.

"I was at first but, I told Mr. Sawyer we're coming home soon and he told me that that our rooms are still reserved as our rooms and hasn't been touched by anyone," grandpa explained where I decided to add myself into the conversation.

 **~*~End of Chapter Six~*~**

 **I'm finally done with chapter 3? So what do you guys think? I know it took longer than expected before but, I finally managed to fix it. Let's see what Gerald and the gang are up for a Huge Surprise since Arnold is finally home.**


End file.
